One More Day
by Tylda92
Summary: The old Dallas scenario from a different perspective. In the Fellowship Church Sookie and Godric had a chance to talk a little longer. Would Sookie be able to convince Godric to stay one more day? Will their friendship turn into something more? And how will Eric fit in that scheme? E/S/G. Mature content.
1. The light at the End of the Tunnel

AN: For the sake of this story, Sophie Ann has never forced Eric to sell blood and Jason didn't join the Fellowship. He did take part in a leadership program and hopefully he will be back somehow smarter.

Big thanks for my beta **isis . mama** for editing this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The light at the End of the Tunnel**

 **SPOV**

I was trying to push freaking Gabe away, but clearly, no matter how much vampire blood you have in your system, a petite woman cannot match an aggressive mountain of muscles. His vile thoughts, plans how to violate me, were loud and clear in my head. I felt tears of fear and frustration building in my eyes and I put more effort into pushing him away. I screamed for help one more time, feeling completely helpless and I almost started to sob with relief, when his weight was taken from me.

I quickly moved to the nearest wall, clenching my ripped dress to my body. I took a few calming breaths and for the first time I looked at my savior.

Above me, with Gabe in an iron hold, was a young looking vampire - Godric, I realized. He wasn't very tall, but I almost felt a power radiating from his form. Godric was wearing clothes that would look ridiculous on someone else, but somehow fitted him perfectly. And the tattoos – that wasn't an art you could see nowadays, clearly every ink mark having its own story. I checked his mind, simply from habit and I almost gasped. His void I have been feeling from vampires was… huge. It was basically pushing on my mind and if I was correct, it was at least twice the size of Eric's presence. How old was he?

If I wasn't petrified I would laugh at the irony of the whole situation – here is a vampire I was sent to save, saving me. My offender was mumbling something incoherent, but the vampire only glared at him, disgust clear in his eyes and broke Gabe's neck using only one hand. My instincts were telling me that this Godric isn't a threat to me but still, I tensed seeing him taking someone's life with such ease.

He had to notice my reaction because he tensed as well and his eyes become really sad and almost ashamed. He took a few steps back, away from me, holding his hands in the air like he surrendered.

"I won't harm you," he promised lowering his gaze. His accent gave me a strange tingle across my spine, I wasn't able to place it, but judging on how old this vampire is, who knows his origins? Godric seemed to be ashamed of his behavior and now was avoiding my eyes. His strangely submissive behavior made me feel completely at ease in his presence. Despite his brutality towards Gabe, Godric seemed to be… harmless. Harmless and sick. I examined him more carefully. White clothes, white skin, even his lips lacked any color. The only contrast was his dark eyes and tattoos. I wished for him to finally look at me because I was dying to see what color his eyes were exactly.

My self-consciousness finally struck me and I clenched my dress more firmly trying to cover as much body as possible. Gabe didn't rape me, but my damn curse gave me very loud and clear pictures of his intentions. I felt myself starting to shake again, the weight of the situation crashing down on me with double the force.

I was almost raped and killed. The flood of tears was back and, despite the fact that I wanted to stay strong, I started to sob quietly. If possible, Godric was trying to make himself even smaller.

Finally, after a very tense minute filled with my crying, I felt a cold hand on my back, rubbing small, light circles, soothing me successfully. My vampire savior was looking at me with big grey eyes, completely at a loss.

"Shh," he whispered and I guess he even tried to smile reassuringly. "He won't hurt you, he is gone." Instead of feeling better I started to cry louder and I threw myself in Godric's arms. He tensed for a moment but quickly composed himself and hugged me back. We stayed that way for a moment until my sobs lessened and Godric slowly moved away from me, just a little, still holding his hands on my arms. He watched my face carefully with a worried expression. "Aren't you scared of me?" he asked, searching my face more closely. _That was a stupid question._

"Are you going to hurt me, Godric?" I asked my own question instead of answering his. He frowned.

"No, I am not."

"Then, no. You just saved me from a very big rapist and… you saved my life. You didn't have to, you don't even know me." I shrugged. Clearly my simple statement shocked him. He watched me like I'd suddenly grown a second head.

"You saw me killing that man…" he started.

"The man who was trying to rape and kill me. If I was strong enough, I would have done it myself. I am not the first woman who he assaulted," I interrupted him with a little anger. He glanced at the corpse and I saw he gritted his teeth. Instead of going on with this subject, he changed it.

"Why are you here?" He titled his head at me like a curious puppy. "You clearly know who I am."

This time I smile a little.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I am here to save you."

 **GPOV**

This woman was… mesmerizing. I couldn't take my eyes from her when she was crying. It was a very depressing picture and the scent of her tears… I was ashamed because I wanted to dropped on my knees and lick her face.

Now, she was standing in front of me, all brave and proud again. When she exclaimed that she would kill Gabe by herself if she only had enough strength… That statement moved something in me – she was a warrior and I have always had a soft spot for them. I recognize a string of emotions in my belly, so similar to the one I felt the night I met my Eric – fascination. I hadn't experienced that with Nora, and that's the reason I have been wondering for all this time if changing her was a good idea.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I am here to save you."

For some reason that didn't sound as crazy as she expected. True – I helped her with this disgusting man, but the light that was emitting from her form, deep from her soul, was like a healing balm for my own psyche. A few minutes ago I was completely resigned and indifferent. Her screams of help woke something in me – anger I haven't feel for many years. I felt fiercely protective toward her and when I heard her screams for help, I was instantly on the edge of bloodlust. The brave statement excited me – and not only my mind. I haven't lusted for a female for a quite some time, but her lovely curves, big brown eyes, red lips and heavenly smell, made me wonder how we would fit together. I drank only bottled blood for the last years and only when it was absolutely necessary. Now, I was curious if her taste is as sweet as her scent. She had other vampire blood in her system and I felt a strange urge to erase it completely and make her fragrance mix with my own. There were no fang marks on her neck and I dwell on the fact that maybe she prefers to be bitten lower, in the more intimate places. Thinking of that made me angry again, so I brush that annoying feeling aside. To sum up – the last ten minutes were more emotional than the last ten years for me.

The little woman was watching me with a question in her eyes – did she ask about something and I was so deep in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard her? That would be a first.

"What's your name?" I asked finally. She clearly knows mine. That question made her blush a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me!" she exclaimed. Looking at the circumstances we were in, I believed that manners should be the last thing to worry about. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she added with a soft smile.

"Very unusual name," I stated. She shrugged simply at that.

"My parents had a strange sense of humor…" she mumbled. She took a deep breath. "Eric Northman sent me here. You know, to find you and, if possible, to get you out of here."

That surprised me – since when was my Eric so careless as to let an innocent human woman into such a vipers' nest? How was this girl supposed to help me out?

"No offence, Miss Stackhouse…"

"Call me, Sookie, please," she interrupted me rocking on her heels – I realized she was nervous.

"Sookie, how did you mean to help me?" I asked raising my eyebrows lightly.

She bit down on her lower lip. She looked absolutely innocent and harmless.

"Well… I'm a telepath," she whispered so quietly, that even I, with my superior hearing, was barely able to notice. I was a little worried – is she listening to my thoughts right now? Like sensing my way of thinking she added in a hurry. "But that doesn't work on vampires. That's why it's so peaceful around you."

"You are unique, little one. For the first time in the last two millennia I hear someone calling my kind _peaceful._ "

She shrugged at that with a smile.

"Where you stand depends on where you sit, right?" she asked with a little smirk. I almost smile hearing that - she had a point. Sighing very quietly I sat on the floor in indian style. I asked her with a wave of a hand to do the same. She took a place opposite me, fixing her dress to stay decent. I realized that there are many missing buttons up front. Fucking Gabe. Without thinking I took off my shirt and handed it to her.

"Please, put it on. I wish for you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you…" she murmured, putting my shirt on. She looked surprisingly good in it.

"I can smell Eric on you, but also some other vampire. Do you belong to him?" I've always gone straight to the point. She blushed again clearly uncomfortable. I was about to apologize for that question, which she clearly found personal, when she answered me.

"Yeah, Bill… we are together, sort of…" There was some uncertainty in her voice – very interesting. I waited patiently for the next part. I almost changed the subject when suddenly she added. "There is something not right with him."

I tensed a little. Is the girl being glamored? Some humans are able to say that something unusual is happening around them, mainly seeing that something is 'off' with the vampire that glamored them. If she is being hurt by one of my kind…

"What do you mean?"

She looked me in the eyes suspiciously.

"I don't know if I should tell you about this. Truth be told Godric – I don't know you."

"Fair point, but do you have someone else to discuss your doubts with?" I asked patiently. The reason was simply selfish – I wanted to learn something about her. Seeing her expression I immediately realized that she doesn't. Sookie sighed heavily.

"Some small things… But, because of what I can do, I am pretty good at judging people. For example… I can't pinpoint when I found him attractive. Now, when he isn't around me I remember that the first time I saw him I thought he look pretty old… and I don't like a sideburns." She frowned. "But the second we are in the same room, those doubts are gone. Does it make any sense?" Sookie was biting her lower lip and I almost groaned at this sight. I nodded shortly. I had my suspicious already but I allowed her to tell me some more. "Or… every time I ask him about your vampire stuff, he answers that ' _it's nothing you should worry about, Sookie._ " She said the last part with a hilarious accent. I actually snorted at that. "Yeah… I don't ask about your secrets, you know… just some basics to not act like a fool. The first time I went to Fangtasia I wanted to shake hands with vampires."She rolled her eyes adorably. "I didn't know it's something you don't like, he should have told me, don't you think?"

"Yes, he should have…" I ponder what she told me – something was definitely amiss. "Usually when you are in a relationship with such a lovely human like you…" My new friend blushed beautifully "… you want to keep her safe. As they say, knowledge is power. Because of your naivety you could offend someone one day and get into trouble. How old is this Bill?" Can he be so old as to have the privilege of acting reckless like Russell?

"He was turned during the Civil War."

I assumed that she meant American Civil War. Dear God, that's a baby vamp! Eric could end him with one hand. I would have to use one finger.

"Is there something else that is bothering you?"

There was. I fisted my hands listening to her story – their first meeting, circumstances under which she was fed his blood, how he was the reason for her being in danger from a serial killer, her Gran's death, the fact that he hid his own progeny from her. The last days, the mysterious creature attacking her after stupid Bill Compton allowed her to walk alone in the woods. The fact that he almost killed her by giving her some blood – didn't the idiot know that when poison is involved our blood may be even more harmful? Finally, the fact that he had to feel her distress last night and didn't appear to help. I haven't met this vampire in person, but I already had a very low opinion of him.

I told her about my assumptions of Bill Compton – I described how our blood works, how we can manipulate dreams and some feelings. I was glad when she told me she can't be glamored – that only strengthened my opinion. At first she was sad hearing all these revelations, but I saw in her eyes that she suspected him as well. There were too many coincidences to not see that something is shady. When she realized what trouble Bill Compton might have created for her, how he could manipulate her through blood … Her sadness was replaced by anger pretty fast. I suggested she face him in my nest, where she will be protected. Accusing Compton about this face to face would be too risky.

Finally we changed the subject. Somehow surprised I told her about my moral dilemma, her presence making me completely comfortable and ready to share. I explained to her my suicidal plans and hearing that, she reacted with an untamed anger.

"Kill yourself? Are you insane?!" I raised my eyebrow. No one ever dared to talk to me in such a tone.

"As I said – it's time to make some amends."

"Wow, that's just… silly," she snorted.

"Excuse me?" I think that this time my expression betrayed my shock.

"How are you going to 'make amends' while pushing up daisies?"

"I don't understand…"

"You will be dead. Truly, completely dead. Unless they create some support group in heaven, you are gonna be useless."

She left me speechless for a moment but I collected myself pretty fast.

"Here I'm useless as well." A little childish excuse, I admit. "I caused so much death on my way…"

"When was the last time you murdered someone?" she asked with conviction. I raised an eyebrow and pointed at Gabe. "Oh… well, he doesn't count!" she trailed slightly ashamed that she forgot about a dead body laying on a floor.

"Fifteen, twenty years ago…"

"Then, bravo, you are on the good way to beating your habit!" she said with an endearing smile. I shook my head – that woman was one of a kind. "How about…" she started slowly. "You give yourself some time, hm?" she offered. "I'm sure that there are people that would miss you greatly – I saw members of your nest, they were very worried for your wellbeing. You can't just leave them without a goodbye, Godric. Damn, I would cry like a crazy person for you – you have such a gentle soul. I know what I'm saying, remember – I am good at judging people."

I closed my eyes. The last hour was… refreshing. Sookie gave me something to think about. Am I really acting like a selfish coward? Maybe…

"Sookie, do you believe in God?" I asked suddenly. She watched me calmly.

"Yes, I do."

"How do you think He will punish me for my sins?" I have never been a believer, but the last few years changed that. Thinking about frying in hell's flames sounds like a good punishment for me.

"God doesn't punish, God forgives. If you prove to Him that you really regret for your actions, that is," she said softly. I smelled something salty in the air. I looked back at her and noticed silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I observe her uncomfortably.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm… I'm scared for you," she whispered.

"But why, little one?"

"I… don't know. I just cannot not care. I would be sad if you died." She started to sob harder and that picture was putting a needle in my dead heart.

"Do you think if I try to… atone, make something good… would God show me some mercy at the very end?" I questioned her with badly hidden hope in my voice. In a matter of hour this human become my moral authority.

"God says 'forgive and you shall be forgiven.' I think that the first thing you should do is to forgive yourself," she told me after a long moment of silence. "I try to help people around me every day… I hope that God will put me a good grade for that on the final exam," she added with a shy smile.

I consider all she has told me. Finally I sigh and hold my hand out to her. She seemed a little surprised but she accepted it.

"Sun just set. Come Sookie, let's go home."

She gifted me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and nodded happily. I know what I can do to at least try to erase my sins. I have been sitting idly, being useless for too long. Humans were truly amazing. I smiled gently at my own tiny sunshine. Hopefully, she won't leave me alone and will help me find some absolution.

* * *

AN: What do you think? The beginning may not be the most unique, but next chapters will show a new perspective.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave a review and let me know – is there a point in carrying on with this story?**


	2. Too good to be true

AN: I was planning to update next week, but your response to this story made me change my mind. Your support is mind-blowing!

Big thanks for **isis . mama** and **treewitch703** for editing this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Too good to be true**

 **EPOV**

I sighed in a very human manner, feeling my maker getting closer. Our bond was finally open and I was a little confused feeling how… relieved and determined he felt. I informed his annoying nest that their sheriff was heading in our direction.

Isabel, the only competent vampire here, wasn't able to hide her relief. Stan Davis, on the other hand, was clearly disappointed he couldn't go on a killing spree like the old good days.

Godric was getting closer and closer, and that made me wonder, how had Sookie fared? I had no blood tie to her and Isabel assured me her human was in no distress, but my little Sookie is such a trouble magnet that she would be able to get herself into a mess even in the safest place on Earth. My idea of calling Lorena might not have been as smart as I assumed…

I rolled my eyes when Bill Compton walked into the room. Clearly, if he were walking around carefree my Sookie is safe. He looked like he had a fight with a cat – well, in his case, with his rabid bitch of a maker. He walked straight to me with fury evident on his face. Did he really think there was anything threatening in his whole being?

"That was a low blow," he hissed at me. I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"You have to be more precise, Billy… I am not known for my chivalry," I mocked.

"Lorena. I know you called her!" spat Bill and I'm sure if he had a pulse his face would have been red and the vein on his temple would be pulsing.

"Lorena…hmm, your maker Lorena?" I asked with a smirk. He bit down another accusation and smiled suddenly in triumph.

"It's sad you have to sink to such a low level… Sookie will never be yours. She finds you disgusting and cruel. And she loves ME," he said, smirked one last time, and turned away.

I will kill him one day, of that I am sure; he will be dying very, very slowly. And after I end him I will relax with my Sookie. Because she will be mine one day – that joke of a vampire stands no chance against me!

I admit that when Sookie found out about her friend, Mr. Reynolds, it was an unwelcome surprise. I'd planned to release him the next night but her attack ruined my plans. I have already started to drag him to my side, though. Soon, he will be my biggest fan. I am nothing if not patient.

My maker landed in the front of the house. I saw Compton glowering and after a moment I understood why – Sookie was with Godric. Well, how about that! My maker walked into the room with the object of my obsession, carrying her across his chest. He was shirtless and Sookie was wearing his clothes. I clenched my hands seeing bruises raising on her forearm and her jaw. Sookie had been assaulted and I prayed to my Old gods that she had not been damaged. Her cheeks were flushed though, and smiling brightly, waving her legs slowly, clearly having fun.

"You are fast, strong, and you can fly… You are basically Superman. Just without the tights , for that – God bless you for wearing gi pants!" she giggled and to my surprise, my always composed maker, laughed at that as well. What is this woman doing to vampires?

"Interesting comparison, but instead shouldn't I be Supervampire?" asked Godric playfully.

"Master," I greeted him with a bow, the other vampires mumble 'sheriff' and follow my lead. Except fucking Compton, who only nodded his head pissily. Godric greeted us as well and set Sookie slowly on the floor. She thanked him with a smile I was secretly envious of. What had happened over the last few hours?

"Sheriff…" Isabel was standing next to Godric watching him carefully. "Where's Hugo?"I noticed her voice was a little unsure. My maker nodded shortly to me and pushed Sookie lightly in my direction. Well, well, well…she walked closer and sent me a very sad look. Something was telling me that Godric has some bad news for Isabel.

"Come with me, Isabel," he said and went to his office. Isabel followed him with a grim expression. I glanced at Sookie, asking her silently about the whole situation.

"He was a traitor. He left me in their basement," she explained. That was the rub – did Isabel know? I was about to ask Sookie how she and my maker left the church, but fucking Compton, as always, had to get in my way.

"Sookeh!" I noticed my little telepath frowned slightly and didn't throw herself at this worm as she normally would. Interesting.

"Bheel," she said and I realized she was mocking him. Compton clearly didn't catch on, because he started rubbing her arms. I definitely caught that Sookie tensed a little.

"I was so worried, darlin'…" he whispered and glanced at me. I am killing the fucker. To my and Bill's shock Sookie snorted in an un-ladylike manner and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, I bet you were… You were there by my side the very second I needed you."

"Sookie, look…"

"Not now! I was almost raped and killed. I don't wanna listen to your lies!" she spat, pushed Bill's hands away from her arms and walked away. She stopped mid-step and turned to me; I was stunned. "Oh, Eric, and thank you," she told me sweetly. Too sweetly.

"For what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly - for freakin' nothing!" she hissed. "That was the last time I help you!"

With this last word she marched away with her nose high in the air. I was a little paralyzed. Normally, I would scoff at Bill, but I had been scolded as well. I heard a snort and saw Stan choking on his blood. He was grinning.

"Damn, tha' lady has fire. I like tha'!" he told me with a strong Texas drawl.

I smirked - I have to admit that I like such fire as well; such vixens are the best in bed. Bill clearly wasn't a fan. He was now walking after Sookie, who meanwhile sat down at the big, white couch and was fixing her skirt.

"Sookie, what is wrong with you?" he hissed at her. I tensed a little seeing him hold her arm. Hard. My little Spitfire looked at that and squinted.

"Get your hands off me," she warned him quietly.

"You are mine."

"Under what law?" she asked with fury. She jerked her arm from his grip. More and more vampires were watching this little scene. If Bill acts as stupid as he usually does, Sookie will deny his claim over her. I hid my predatory smile – and then she will be mine.

"I feed from you, you have had my blood. I protect you. By vampire law you are mine!"

"Oh…" she mimed the face of a dumb blonde. I noticed Godric walking out of his office with a sad Isabel. He was watching Sookie with an expressionless face, but our bond told me he was… proud? "You protect me, like the night you watched the Rattrays beat me half to death just so you could pour your blood into me?" she asked with venom.

Well, that was a serious accusation, but one look at Bill's face and I knew Sookie had hit home. This fucker really did this! I heard some soft growling – I realized it was my own growl reverberating from my chest. Godric shot me a warning glance and shook his head gently.

"Sookie, I don't know who told you such lies, but…"

"My own deduction, you see – I had a lot of free time while I was trapped in the cage in the Fellowship basement. I analyzed a few things – the fact you were trying to glamour me the second I put my eyes on you, how the Rats overpowered you with a thin chain, you being late the next night… You claim my blood smells so strongly, and what? You weren't able to smell it, when I lay in the freaking pool of my blood! My Gran died because I was dating you…" Sookie wasn't quiet anymore – with every word her voice got louder and louder.

Bill started to realize that everyone was watching him and that Sookie is going to reject his claim any second. It was pure desperation when he took hold of her arms and yanked her from the couch. She screamed softly and my beast roared with rage. I was next to them in a second, but my maker beat me. He already had iron grip around Bill's neck.

"Release her, now," he told Bill calmly but with deadly authority. "In this nest we treat humans with respect Mr. Compton. Using violence against them is punished."

"She is mine. I can do with her as I wish."

Anyone who breathed held that breath and vampires froze. Despite Godric's gentle demeanor, no one ever ignored his orders. And definitely did not question the rules in his home. As far as Bill was concerned…any chances he could have had with Sookie were gone now – I don't know her very well (yet!), but even I know that she will see such statement as a threat. And a threat it was. Fuck our rules; I am not going let Compton take her anywhere alone now. There is no fucking chance he is going to punish her, not when I'm anywhere close.

Godric looked at her, asking Sookie a silent question. It looked like they were having a strange, silent conversation. She raised her head higher.

"I am no longer his," she said with a strong, even voice.

Oh, the trip to Dallas ended far better than I could have ever hoped.

 **SPOV**

I watched this asshole with hate. I was right; he did all of that to me! For a second I thought there was a pity in Godric eyes, but it was gone really fast. He's clearly a master of the poker face.

"I have to ask you to leave my home, Mr. Compton… Better yet, leave my area."

I saw my ex-boyfriend gritting his teeth. He was still holding my arms really hard and it was quite painful. I gave Godric a pleading gaze and noticed his hand clenched Bill's neck tighter.

"Release her," he repeated and truly – he doesn't seem to be a person that has to repeat himself often. Finally, with the last hateful look in my direction, Bill took his hands away from me. There are going to be some spectacular bruises, I am sure.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Godric scolded him coldly. "I am in debt to this human." I saw him look around the nest and that statement made some vampires watch me a little surprised, some gave me a soft smile. "You treated her poorly and dare to ignore my orders. Why?"

"I told you, she is mine," hissed Bill. What did I see in him? Was he always so… stupid?

"Not anymore." I saw triumph in Godric's eyes when he leaned closer to Bill. "Stan, escort him from our nest. Feel free to show Mr. Compton our… Texas hospitality."

Stan, the giant Texan wearing a cowboy hat, smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes, sheriff!" He vamped to Bill, took a hold of the nape of his neck and dragged him from the room. Well, that was fast. I jumped a little hearing a loud crash outside – I have a feeling that Stan is enjoying himself.

"Everyone, as you were," Godric spoke softly, sitting on the white, modern chair. I sighed with relief sitting back on the couch. "You did a good thing," he praised me quietly. I nodded a short thanks and pondered the situation. I wasn't left alone for too long, because my 'second favorite' vampire walked up to Godric. Eric was observing me so attentively that I was surprised his eyes didn't burn a hole in my forehead.

"Master."

He knelt at Godric's feet and started to talk to him in a hushed voice. Although, even full volume would make no difference – they were using some foreign language. I glanced at them from time to time, but both their faces were pretty much expressionless. Freaking vampires. A few times Eric turned my way, raising his goddamn eyebrow or smirking a little. It gave me the creeps.

When I noticed Isabel walking my way it brought a genuine smile to my lips. Yesterday, she seemed very nice and polite. I was really sorry that Hugo betrayed her this way. She stood before me with a maternal smile – stupid comparison, because she looks like a woman my age, but there was just something warm in her.

"May I?" she asked politely pointing to the couch.

"Of course!" I was only happy to make her some space and chat.

"You made quite an impression."

I blushed furiously.

"Sorry", I mumbled. "I was trying to be quiet and didn't mean to make a scene…"

"Oh, girl, you should have punched him in the balls." Isabel snorted. "You are surprisingly even-tempered for a human. But I mean…Godric said he owes you. And that means that every vampire here owes you as well."

"Well… I really did nothing…" I trailed off, realizing that Isabel and I are probably seeing saving Godric in different ways. "Anyone would do the same thing in my shoes," I admitted, somehow hesitantly. She was watching me carefully.

"You are an interesting human."

"Thanks?" I gulped. She looked abstracted. "Sorry…" I whispered finally. Isabel turned to me in question. "For Hugo," I added.

She smiled sadly. "I am ashamed that I didn't notice. But I am more ashamed that I wouldn't be able to kill him, even now."

"That's good."

"You think?"

"Mhm, there's a bigger chance you won't eat me either if I piss you off..."

She looked at me absolutely stunned. I was trying to stay serious, but eventually I started to giggle. Isabel was smiling and shaking her head.

"You are definitely an interesting human."

"Having fun, ladies?" I become serious immediately and glared at Eric, who was standing there with his trademark grin. How I hate that sexy smirk!

"We were, but you just spoiled it," I spat at him. Isabel was clearly fighting with laughter. Eric lost his smug expression for a moment but it was back at full force after second.

"Being rude, Miss Stackhouse? That's so unlike you…" he mocked me and sat his ass next to me. Annoyed, I moved closer to Isabel. Jeez, this man is a freaking gigantor and he didn't even try to… compress himself. His legs were pushing on my thighs and he put an arm behind me on the back of the couch.

To my untold regret, Isabel stood up smiling at me in the way that clearly said 'you are alone in this one' and walked away. I scowled at Eric.

"I was having a very nice conversation. Did you have to spoil it?" I asked, squinting. He was still smirking.

"You can have a nice conversation with me," he offered.

"Thank you, I'll stay quiet."

He chuckled at me. "You are so entertaining, Sookie. It's good you are not Bill's anymore."

I glared at him again.

"I know what you're fishing for. The fact that I'm not with Bill doesn't mean I'm going to be with you," I added with venom. I hope he's enlightened now, and just leaves me alone.

"If only it was so simple…but you are a really sweet morsel." He leaned closer to me and took a long sniff of air. He even closed his eyes for a moment, seeming almost lost in that sensation. Do I really smell that good? "Vampires will be very interested in…gaining your attention. Some might just take you without asking for permission."

He said it calmly, but his words hit home. I instantly remembered The Disco Trio. Yes, they wouldn't have asked for my permission. The only thing that saved me that day was Bill telling them I am his. The same fear made me tell everyone at Fangtasia that I belonged to that damn liar and manipulator. Freaking Eric Northman was right, but I was too stubborn to admit it.

"Vampires have been around for years and I have been doing fine."

"Until Bill Compton dragged you from your little Bon Temps and presented you to my world. Don't be naïve – your problems won't disappear just because you ask them to."

"So what, I should become 'yours'?" I spat the last word like a curse.

"That's your best option," he said smugly.

"Actually…" We both turned to Godric who appeared by my side. "Her best option is to become ours."

Wait, what?!

* * *

AN: Coming up – some serious conversation.

Till next week : )

 **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

AN: All reviews and alerts mean a lot to me. Thank you! I'm really happy you like this story so far : )

Special thanks to **isis . mama** and **treewitch703** for editing this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**

 **GPOV**

Fortunately Sookie was seated or she might have fallen after hearing my proposition.

"Excuse me?" she asked and glared at me. I couldn't blame her. She probably thought I had gotten rid of Compton only to get my hands on her. That might be true, but I had the best of intentions. My child was calm on the outside, but inside he bombarded our bond with feelings of betrayal and anger.

"Let's speak in private," I suggested calmly and pointed in the direction of my office. Sookie huffed, annoyed and marched that way with her head raised proudly.

"No!" she said the second Eric closed the doors. I hadn't expected anything less from her.

"How about you listen first and then decide?" I recommended softly. Sookie's cheeks were flushed and her breast heaving. She looked lovely while angry. Eric was watching her chest like someone had hypnotized him and I wanted to roll my eyes at his fascination.

"Decide what? To trade one vampire for two? I don't think so!"

I was observing Sookie very carefully slightly surprised by her hostility. Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked faintly.

"Hon känner sig kränkt," he told me suddenly. Could that be? Of course...I was ashamed that I hadn't paid attention to her feelings. Had I closed myself off in my own shell so long that I had not noticed such obvious signals?

"I apologize, Sookie...I realize you might find such proposal offensive."

"Might?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"We will not demand anything from you. It will only be an official statement – for your protection."

"What?" Eric slipped. My child was watching me with clear shock. Sookie frowned and looked at him and back at me.

"Just a... fraud of some kind?" she asked slowly. I nodded. My child sent me pissed emotions flaming through our bond and Sookie looked thoughtful.

"Ha tålamod," I whispered to him so quietly that Sookie didn't hear me. Some understanding appeared in Eric's gaze.

"I don't understand why you are willing to do this?" She was completely confused by now. I offered her a chair and she sat down with a small sigh. Eric was observing both of us with interest, visibly curious.

"I think you know why..." I told her gently. "You helped me find... a new purpose." I felt surprise coming from the bond with my son. After all, we hadn't had a chance to talk about why I was in the Fellowship of the Sun church, in the first place. Discussing it now would be reckless though – I was unsure how my proud child would react when I told him about my suicidal plans. "When we had that conversation in the basement, when you told me about Bill Compton and your story, I was so deeply ashamed, that one of my kind is using someone as good hearted as you." Her gaze become softer and she wiggled in her chair. "I have been conflicted for a very long time. I can confess that I am conflicted still, but that short interaction with you showed me… how useless I am." My child and telepath opened their mouths in sync, evidently to deny but I raised my hand to stop them. "Please, let me finish. I am over two thousand years old and during all this time my only accomplishment, the one I am truly proud of, was turning Eric." My son flooded me with a wave of his satisfaction and love. "Other things? Sookie, I was doing nothing! I have been watching silently the cruelty of both the human and supernatural world and I did nothing to stop it."

"Oh, sweetie…" Sookie looked at me with a very warm expression and spoke with deep sadness in her voice. "…you can't save everybody."

"I know. But I can at least try to save few…" I leaned forward in my chair and folded my hands on the desk. "Fellowship, drainers – I would like to start with them."

"And where will you stop, Master?" My child was observing me with skepticism.

"On abusive vampires… Don't pretend you aren't aware of the pets and masters culture."

Sookie jumped in her chair. "What?!" she exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's sad, but true Sookie. Some vampires are… training their humans. Some humans are willing to act… submissively, but others are simply forced into this."

She shook her head, golden locks bouncing fast. "That's…I don't wanna imagine what they are doing."

"Everything…" my son murmured grimly. Thankfully, he has never been into such acts, the story of me and my vampire master still loud and clear in his head.

"I would rather die than be treated like…a slave," whispered Sookie.

I nodded at that and decided not to tell her that her relationship with Bill Compton would surely have led to that. There was something more in the young vampire, many things that still need to be investigated further. He was only a pawn and where there is a pawn, there is a queen. I clearly underestimated Miss Stackhouse, though because she smiled sadly and asked.

"You think Bill would treat me that way eventually, right?"

I looked at Eric, who gritted his teeth and moved closer to her. I watched, fascinated, seeing my child kneeling in front of a tiny woman.

"Don't worry, lover. I would never let him."

"I am not your lover..." she murmured but I saw her eyes getting softer.

"Sookie, your amazing ability would be... irreplaceable. I would be overjoyed if you agreed to help me."

I believe the right phrase is 'catching flies'. Well, Sookie's mouth was hanging open and her eyes had become round. "Excuse me?"

"First," I leaned more comfortably in my chair "I would like both of you listen to my plan." The more I spoke, the more shocked they were.

"That's bold…" said Sookie, partly shocked, partly intrigued.

"That's risky." My child's face was like stone. "Master, you will endanger Sookie greatly." The telepath bit down on her lower lip and glanced at Eric from the corner of her eyes.

"I will do my best to keep Sookie safe. I hope you will assist me."

Eric was pacing the room for a moment, deep in thought. "I will have to resign from my position as sheriff to assist you."

"My child, I would never force you to…"

"Master," he turned to me with anger. "Do you think I'm putting that Sophie bitch above you?"

I smiled at him shaking my head gently.

"Who's Sophie?" asked Sookie frowning.

"Don't worry, lover," whispered Eric, leaning closer to her ear. "She means nothing to me."

Sookie turned to me and I had to fight with my laughter seeing her face. She was positively murderous. "I will stab him one day..." she said surprisingly calmly and turned back to Eric. "And you better pray it isn't something wooden."

My child winked at her, definitely very smug and pleased with himself.

"To answer your question, little one, Sophie Ann is a vampire queen. She resides in Louisiana."

"First – you have Queens! How?!"

"Bill really told you nothing about vampires, did he?"

"Well, I didn't even know what your blood could do to me! I suspected there was some power structure among vampires after I met Eric, but... Queen? We live in the United States!" I smirked hearing her outrage.

"Yes, technically our monarchs – King or Queen in each state – are in charge of the sheriffs," I explained and Sookie raised her eyebrows, catching my slightly disrespectful tone.

"Technically?"

Eric snickered and answered. "Yes, it looks good on paper. It is true that most monarchs are spoiled children. They would be lost without their underlings. Not to sound too cocky..." Sookie rolled her eyes at him. "... but sheriffs like Godric and I are very...desirable."

She was observing him for a few moments biting her lower lip.

"And the Queen of Louisiana...is she older than you?" she asked Eric.

"No, she isn't."

"Smarter than you?" she teased. Eric's lips twitched.

"Definitely not."

"Then why aren't you a King if you are so...superior?"

I watched Eric, amused. My son was, let's say... authority phobic. He only agreed to be sheriff so he wouldn't have to listen to other vampires he believes to be weaker than him. And most of the New World vampires were weaker than my child. The same applied to me - I don't wish to rule, only to have enough authority to be left alone most of the time. Eventually we both agreed to pledge our loyalty to neighboring states to have easy access to each other. Eric was unlucky to be Sophie's underling, though.

"This may surprise you, Miss Stackhouse, but I am not power hungry," he said, finally, with a smirk. Sookie frowned hearing that.

"This may surprise you, Mr. Northman, but I believe you." She turned to me with some kind of resolve on her face. "How, would this thing…work? If I say yes!"

I allowed myself a small smile, behind Sookie's back, Eric was licking his lips and filling our bond with intense emotions – he must be picturing our telepath in some carnal act. I will have to talk with him seriously later. Eric will have to get used to some rules I will explain to him, or he won't be a part of the plan at all.

"I heard what Eric told you earlier. It's true that some vampires will try to capture you. I am almost sure that Bill Compton was sent to your town to do just that. It's highly possible that the queen is behind this. Your immunity to glamour was an obstacle Compton didn't expect."

She gulped and I could almost see the track of her mind in her eyes. She was aware that someone titled 'Queen' has to be a serious threat to her.

"You can't be glamoured, as you explained to me earlier, so he was forced to improvise…"

"He used his blood," she added in a whisper.

"Logical…" murmured Eric. "But they could just kidnap her. Sookie would vanish without a trace if Sophie Ann wished her to."

I glared at my child. Sookie was scared enough; there was no need to upset her even more. He only raised his eyebrow and shrugged, like saying 'what, it's true!' And it was true, unfortunately.

"Yes…but I believe that a telepath who doesn't want to cooperate is – I apologize for my harsh words, Sookie – useless."

"Yeah…I would simply lie about what I heard. Or not say anything about it at all."

"Exactly. But I noticed the way Bill Compton was looking at you…I think he developed some feelings for you." I wanted to reassure Sookie a little bit. I wasn't surprised seeing dedication in the young vampire's eyes, Miss Stackhouse was a lovable creature.

"That doesn't mean much…" she said coldly. I sighed lightly.

"I will claim you, to block other vampires from approaching you."

"And Eric?" she pointed my son with roll of her eyes. "Why is he in the equation?" Eric scowled at her and clenched his jaw. They deserve each other.

"I have to stay here for some time to put my sheriff's duties in order," I explained. "If you agree to help me with my… atonement, then we will consider our options. Firstly, if you agree to stay for some time and help me with the Fellowship issue, I would be in your debt. They recruited Hugo, so who knows how many humans in my nest are involved with their organization?"

"Wait…" My child frowned and I smiled at his hopeful emotions. "Are you moving to Louisiana?" asked Eric with hope. I send him my love through the bond.

"I am bored with Dallas," I shrugged. "And, I believe that Sookie needs some time to acclimate. You will protect her until I…"

"Hey!" We both looked at Sookie who was fuming with fury. "I didn't say I agree, you highhanded…vampires!"

"I apologize…" I send her a smile which sometimes was helpful with females. "I got carried away…Please, consider my plan."

"I have life you know…a job."

Eric snickered at that and Sookie glared at him. I will have to discuss with my son the reason for his… aversion towards Sookie's job.

"If I agree to be yours, I will be able to keep my life to some extent, but agreeing with your other plan worries me far more…" She gulped and I heard a soft crack when she twisted her fingers.

"Sookie, don't worry about this until I have a detailed plan ready. For now, I would like to know if you are willing to stay here for a week or two."

The telepath moved in the chair, visibly uncomfortable. "I think…I would like to help with Fellowship, but I have to speak with my boss."

"Of course." I smiled brightly at her, my heart full of hope. "Take your time, little one."

She sighed with relief and I noticed my son watching her carefully. Eric's emotions were full of worry. It was touching how much my child careed for this human.

"Well…" Sookie cleared her throat and stood up hesitantly. "I'll go grab something to drink…" Both Eric and I nodded shortly, watching her leaving the room. When she closed the door, Eric turned to me in question.

"Master?"

I knew what he's asking about. "I was tired Eric…" I explained softly. Now when we were alone my son wasn't hiding his emotions. I felt my heart breaking when I saw and felt how devastated he was.

"Would you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I thought it to be better…"

"Stop!" Eric was fuming. "Don't talk about it…"

"My child…"

"Don't." He shook his head. "Just tell me you won't ever think about this again."

"I have new purpose my son…I understand I was wrong." I knew that we would have a hard conversation about my plans, maybe Eric will even snap one day and I will have to face his fury, but for now I respected the fact he decided to stay in denial. I sensed my child needed to ask me something and I encouraged him through our bond.

"Are you lusting for her?" I stayed quiet considering my options. "Master, I can feel you… like her very much. If Sookie's companionship is what you need now I will stop teasing her. She's all yours."

I was shocked how much Eric hurt telling me this. I felt my mouth hanging open at his heartbreak. My child looked at me, shame evident on his face. I knew he felt something for the telepath, but the force of his emotions was unexpected.

"Eric," I started slowly.

"I want to fuck her. Please, leave it…" he interrupted with a grimace. Now he was acting like an teen, but I once again respected his desire to be left alone.

"Sookie is beautiful and enchanting," I answered his original question. "I would be fool to not desire her one way or another."

Eric sat back on a chair and rested the side of his hand in front of his mouth. That was an unmistakable sign he's deep in thought. "I believe I could share her with you, if she were willing, that is." My child wasn't convinced though.

"Will she be willing?"

Eric snorted and shook his head. "She was raised in a Christian spirit and you know how they treat sexuality."

I leaned back more comfortably in my chair. "We have a lot of time. Maybe one day she will be more open to… pleasure."

"Hmm…" Eric smiled. "We can try. But…" He became more serious. "We have to take care of this worm, Compton."

"Sookie didn't agree to be ours."

"Master, you heard him – he threatened her. If he was sent by the queen Sookie may be in trouble. That bitch will not let it go…"

"Do you still have your spy in her court?"

"Of course."

"Find out as much as possible. I will have to deal with Nan. She announced her visit for tomorrow and I want to use it as a chance to receive permission to deal with the Fellowship."

Eric had a little frown between his eyebrows. "Sookie…"

"I will keep her involvement a secret. If my plan is to work, one day I will have to inform Roman, though."

"If Sookie agrees…"

"She will," I told him with conviction. "She is a humanitarian and deep, down inside she feels underestimated and she looks for an opportunity to spread her wings. I am more than willing to help her accomplish that."

My son was clearly happy with my explanation and I sensed that he agrees with me.

"Please," I sat more comfortably "tell me what you know about Miss Stackhouse, my child."

So Eric did. I was pleased with his knowledge about the telepath, but we both were aware that there were many more things we would soon learn on our own.

AN: Details of Godric's plan will be revealed sometime in the future. I always thought that Sookie's wasting her talent and I want for her, just like Godric, to 'spread her wings'. Hopefully, working together will bring the three of them closer, but for now, I don't want her to start a relationship right after Bill's betrayal.

 **So, did you enjoy this update?**


	4. Thinking Hard

AN: I'm glad you enjoy my story, thank you for all alters and reviews. Some of you are worried that Eric has no chance with Sookie while Godric is all so perfect. Worry not, Eric is charming on his own Viking-like way : )

Thanks for **isis . mama** and **treewitch703** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Thinking Hard**

 **SPOV**

I woke up a few minutes ago, but I hadn't opened my eyes yet. Last night was filled with revelations and was emotionally exhausting. A big part of my brain was glad that Bill's true colors have been revealed, but the other treacherous part, was sad I could no longer live in a fool's paradise. Blissful days were over for me.

After another quarter of an hour of musing on my life's changes, I decided it was time to pull on my big girl panties and I dragged myself out of bed. Actually I almost stumbled from it, having forgotten how big it was. Godric insisted that Eric and I spend the night at his house and I agreed - hopefully this way Eric will spend less money on a hotel suite.

When Bill was bargained in my name, negotiating terms of our deal, I was ashamed of the amount of money he demanded.

I was aware that Lafayette was alive because Eric wanted to have something to...keep me hooked in. My friend would have been dead if I weren't a telepath, useful one way or another to the Viking. A quick glimpse into Lala's head showed me what the other prisoners went through and clearly, what was really surprising, Eric had gone easy on him. Part of me was whispering that maybe he did it with the sole purpose of not upsetting me and the other was pointing out that Eric was a manipulative bastard and would do nothing for free.

Moaning, I laid down on the bed again. In addition to the Bill and Eric situation, there was also Godric's proposition hanging over my head. Helping him deal with the Fellowship and drainers would be an interesting way to use my telepathy, but my biggest concern was having to deal with the brutality of the supernatural world. I doubt I would be able to live with myself if my actions would cause someone's death. That was another thing to discuss with Godric - what rules would apply to me and the people I read?

My Gran was always telling me to put my ability to good use, but I simply had no idea how to do it. I started to work at Merlotte's and I got stuck there. I told myself that I didn't try going to college because Gran needed me, but the truth was that deep down I was too scared to face the big scary world.

Now, Gran was gone, Jason started to work on his own life, my friends were turning their backs on me because of my relationship with Bill... What was holding me in Bon Temps? My house? Maybe, but if Godric would be willing to pay me for my help, even with that little bit of money, I guess I would be able to pay taxes and keep it in a good condition…or... I could rent to Hoyt, who desperately wants to be free from his mother's grasp. I sighed heavily. I was getting ahead of myself, I haven't even considered Godric's master plan and I was already thinking about renting out my house!

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door, I quickly looked around the room for something to wear. I was promised that my suitcase would be brought to me in the morning, but looking around the room, I didn't see it. Hanging on the door was a bathrobe, though. Well, not a bathrobe it was more like a… dressing-gown or some kind of kimono. I have never had much truck with fancy clothes, usually wearing things from Wal-Mart or a thrift shop, but the long, beautifully decorated piece of clothing with purple and orange flowers, was clearly expensive. Currently I was wearing nothing more than my underwear, my dress shredded by Gabe's pawing, so I decided to leave my musings for later and put it on. Someone was waiting at the door after all.

Reaching out with my telepathy, I found out it was Godric's dayman, bringing me my things. His thoughts weren't very pleasant.

" _Jeez… What's taking the bitch so long? It's almost noon_."

I opened the door carefully and smiled gently. "Yes?" I asked, measuring him with interest. He was short, only a few inches taller than me and rather… plump.

"Ma'am, my name is Emile," he spoke with a strong French accent. Funny, considering that in his thoughts, it was barely there. "Master ordered me to bring your things."

"Well, thank you…" I smiled again, hoping for the same in return, but Emile was pretty grim. His thoughts told me that _being a delivery boy was beneath him._ "It's very nice of you, especially since I can tell that it's not what you usually do. You're one of Godric's most trusted men, aren't you?"

This simple statement earned me a lot of credit. He even smiled at me gently, thinking that maybe I'm not only pretty, but smart, too. Well, thank you Emile.

"Yes." He stood straighter with pride in his eyes. "Master Godric trusts me. Please, let me put this in your room."

I took a step back to make room for Emile to enter, reading from his head that he was in fact, trustworthy. An almost childlike adoration for his Master was streaming from his mind and I had to smile at him again, happy that there was someone who respected Godric so much.

"Thank you very much. I apologize for my attire. All my things are in here." I pointed at my suitcase, painfully aware that I am wearing nothing more than my underwear and a silk robe. The man was tactful enough to lower his gaze, but I caught that he believes I _have nothing to be ashamed of_. I kind of liked him already.

"No problem, ma'am."

"Please, call me Sookie. Can I call you Emile?"

"Of course…" A little blush appeared on his cheeks. "There's a breakfast, lunch… well food downstairs in a kitchen. I can order it to be delivered here…"

"There's no need." If there were any humans, I could already start listening if everyone is as reliable as him. "I'll get ready and be downstairs in… twenty minutes?"

He nodded his agreement, but he was unsure somehow. "But, the house is big…" he trailed.

"I will find my way," I assured him, but he seemed to not be convinced. I heard that this way he will not follow master's instructions, and the last thing he wants is to disappoint Godric. I didn't know what his instructions were, but I decided to go easy on him. "Well, if you want you can wait for me. I'll be quick." His relief was visible as he mumbled his thanks.

I went to take a shower and allowed myself to think about my situation once more. It is a given that I will help Godric with the Fellowship, but other things need far more consideration on my part.

 **GPOV**

Waking up for a vampire isn't similar to anything that humans experience when waking up. There was no lazy stretching or hazy moment of limited awareness. One second we were dead and the next we were completely conscious.

Today, the first thing my brain noticed was laughter. No one in my nest had such melodious laughter and I instantly knew it was Sookie. I listened more carefully and almost groaned hearing, Marina, my housekeeper, who has been serving me for over twenty years, telling her a pie story. The pie story.

"I was shocked – why would a vampire want to learn how to cook, God help me? But he said, it's interesting to embrace human customs."

"And what? Was the pie bad?"

"Bad? Dear girl! He clearly assumed that the time and temperature in the recipe were only suggestions…" I allowed myself to roll my eyes at this part. At that time, my logic seemed flawless. "Instead of putting a pie in the oven for an hour at 250 degrees, he decided that half an hour at 500, would be the same." That was simple math for me, everyone would think the same.

"Oh…" said Sookie almost sadly.

"Yes. Girl, that pie thrown, would be a deadly weapon." Sookie broke down in giggles again and I smiled despite the fact that the story embarrassed still me.

"You really did attempt baking?" asked my son with amusement clear in his eyes. I looked at him sternly, but he didn't even flinch. There was no way I would be left in peace now.

"You are awake, my child. It's good to see you right after waking."

"I will not let it go," he warned me with a broad grin and vamped to take a shower. I listen a minute or two to the conversation above me and eventually decided to join him.

We took a shower, caring for each other, but there was nothing sexual in our act. Even if we joined together last night, we haven't had sex often. We both preferred female companions and the sexual acts and romantic physical contact between us, were meant to be assurances of our well being. Eric needed it greatly after learning about my suicidal plans.

"When will Nan be here?" he asked drying my hair with a towel.

"Around midnight. We still have a lot of time." It was around four pm. and Eric and I were probably the only vampires awake right now.

"Rasul texted me," murmured Eric weaving his fingers through my hair and styling it.

"Any updates?"

"He suspected Bill Compton to be a procurer, nothing definite, though. Two months ago he heard Sophie speaking with Andre about 'securing an asset before it will be too late'."

"Sookie…" I frowned, drying Eric's chest. "But too late for what?"

"No idea." My child was slightly worried. "Master, according to Rasul, Sophie has a new pet. She is obsessed with her…" He let his statement sink in. "Her name is Hadley and I remember seeing such a name in Sookie's files. She has a missing cousin named Hadley."

That was too much to be a coincidence. That wasn't the only thing that caught my attention, though. "You have file on Sookie?" My son had enough decency to look ashamed.

"Just the basics…" he murmured with a little pout. I let it go, but shook my head at him and that was all he needed to see that I was disappointed. "Do you have light tight shutters in the kitchen?" asked Eric, after a few minutes drying himself and I smiled at his mussed hair.

"Of course, all over the house."

"What do you think about joining our Miss Stackhouse upstairs?"

"She is not technically ours," I answered not hiding my discontent about this fact.

I liked the suggestion about joining her, though, and I put in the security code to close the shutters. Above us Sookie was surprised, but Marina explained to her that I rise early and I like to join them. I realized Eric is rather excited to go and I asked him silently what was making him so… fidgety.

"Well, I thought I was approaching Sookie the wrong way." I smiled at him, happy that my son perceived that his sexual innuendos weren't working too well for Sookie. "I have to put more effort into showing her she is irresistible and absolutely mouth-watering."

That made me worry a little, but Eric's enthusiasm was basically vibrating in the air and I found myself curious about his interactions with Sookie. They surely were an explosive mixture. I may have a chance to see what he's doing right and what's wrong. He will gladly accept my input and maybe, one day we both will win Sookie's companionship. Well, one step at the time…

 **EPOV**

My favorite breather was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of something hot and sweet smelling in front of her. I was almost sure it was a chocolate, but there was something very spicy in her cup as well, which left me confused.

"Hello, ladies," Godric greeted them. Sookie and an older woman smiled broadly and welcomed him back. The other woman didn't matter for me in the slightest and I walked straight to the little object of my obsession.

"Sookie," I took her hand and watched with pleasure at her surprised face, when I kissed her knuckles. "You look breathtaking."

She truly was. Every item of her clothing was bright, just like her. She was wearing a yellow skirt and white shirt with black dots all over. The only thing ruining her image was a bruise on her cheek. I knew my maker had killed her attacker, but such a quick death wasn't enough punishment for someone who hurt Sookie. Having him in my grip, I would make sure he begged for death.

"I don't know what to think about it. You don't have to breathe," she answered me coldly, but there was an unmistakable blush over her cheeks. She was attracted to me and if Compton hadn't poisoned her mind she would have been mine already.

I smiled at her gently. "I assure you Sookie, there is no hidden meaning. Master," I turned to him and I noticed and felt that Godric was watching us with amusement. "Isn't Sookie enchanting? I believe you called her this yesterday." The telepath blushed further and my maker happily joined me.

"That's true, Eric. Absolutely stunning."

Sookie wiggled uncomfortably in her chair, clearly looking for a good way to answer us, but the cook broke the charm.

"God help me, they are being so sweet to you; your teeth will rot," she mumbled with a strong accent and I immediately wanted to rip her head off. Who the hell did she think she is to make any kind of comments? My murderous intention was cut short by Godric gripping our bond firmly and I clenched my jaw with anger.

"Thank you, but I know what you're doing." Sookie actually scolded us. Another man, some funny round human walked in and almost fell seeing us standing there. I noticed Sookie's lips twitched, so his thoughts were clearly amusing.

"Master Godric and…" he looked at me looking for the right words, but Godric interrupted him.

"I thought we discussed this, Emile – stop calling me master, that's very unsettling."

That statement was surprising. Godric deserved all the respect in this world, especially from a human.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I left only for a moment. Sookie… that is, Miss Stackhouse, wasn't left alone."

Sookie giggled suddenly shaking her head. "Emile, please, stop panicking. Would you like some blood?" She asked us and I swear my fangs almost popped out at her proposal. She wasn't offering her vein, but that was a sweet fantasy of mine. Naked Sookie lying on a bed, cocking her head to one side and asking me if I want to feed on her. Now, I was forced to calm not only my fangs, because another part of my anatomy was popping as well.

"Thank you, little one, a bottle for me. Eric?"

I only nodded, trying to banish naughty pictures from my head. We waited patiently for Sookie to heat the bottles and serve them to us. I noticed she did it very professionally, not forgetting to shake them, but she was waitress after all.

"Sookie, you have to know I trust Marina and Emile completely…"

"You have good reason to," she confirmed smiling gently. "They would never betray you." Through our bond I sensed my maker's pride, maybe for Sookie, maybe for his loyal servants.

"Did you have a chance to meet others working here?"

Sookie's face fell at that question. "Well, yes, but maybe we can go to take a shower first?"

I choked on my blood and Godric's face showed his shock. Shock was fast replaced by understanding when we realized what Sookie is trying to say. Clearly, there were bugs in my maker's house.

"Of course, lover." I held my hand out to her but she ignored it, squinting at me. "I will wash your back for you."

"Eric!" She smacked my arm. "Don't be bad."

"Oh, I can be bad in a very good way."

 **GPOV**

The second we closed the doors to the bathroom, Eric vamped to the shower and turned the water on. "I can sit there," he pointed at the closed toilet "and my lap is yours to exploit, Sookie."

"Remember – stabbing, something wood, your chest," she told him firmly, but I saw a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Sookie turned to me worrying at her lower lip. It was time for serious conversation and clearly she didn't have good news. "Do you remember the guy who was fixing air conditioners last month?" she asked and I nodded to that. "Well, he was working with the Fellowship."

"How do you know this?"

"Because, Ervin, the gardener gave you his recommendations…and he knew."

I felt anger and disbelief building in me. There was no way that Ervin was a Fellowship spy. He had worked for me even longer than Marina and was rather old for a human. Why would he betray me now?

"Do you have any details?"

Sookie sighed and sat at the edge of the bathtub. "Well, first, before I will tell you anything, I need to know what will happen to people I identify. I will not have humans… or vampires killed because of me."

I felt something that could only be an 'I told you so!' emotion coming from Eric.

"I understand," I answered her. Not only finding a good way to deal with Sookie's conscience was very important to me. But also, I wished not to kill any more humans. "Depending on the situation, we will either glamour them or hand them to human authorities."

"And…" Sookie swallowed hard. "If, and I repeat, if, I decided to help you with…other staff, will you give it to me in writing?"

"Of course, so far you have my word and I don't go back on my word."

"Fine." She took a deep breath. "Two months, ago his granddaughter was attacked. She lives in Jackson, she went missing for over a week." The telepath bit down on her lower lip again and I saw some disgust and fear in her eyes. I barely refrained from taking her in my arms and I noticed my child stir a little, too. "Well, she didn't remember who did this to her, but there were marks and other evidence. You know, she didn't remember the face, but she knew perfectly well what happened to her. Do you understand?"

"I do, little one. I'm sorry for her."

"The police knew it was a vampire, but here are many vampires in Jackson. It kind of… broke Ervin a little. He respects you, but he started to wonder if, you know…someone erased his granddaughter's memories so maybe here, at night some bad things happen as well."

I couldn't blame my old gardener for losing faith in our kind. Meanwhile, Sookie took a deep breath to continue. "He contacted the Newlins to ask them to… investigate. All these bugs were meant to be an assurance that people aren't hurt in your home by vampires." She looked at me almost pleadingly. "After you were gone he was crushed that it was his fault. He even wanted to confess, but was too scared that others would not let him live." She frowned and murmured under her breath. "Especially Stan."

I looked at my son, who was angry. It was hard to discern the reason behind his anger, though. Me being betrayed, Sookie being upset? "Please," I looked back at Sookie, who put a hand on my arm. "He made a mistake and regrets it. Be compassionate."

"Don't worry little one…" I allowed myself to come closer to her and kissed her forehead gently. "I will."

* * *

AN: Next time, the first step – how to deal with Newlins?

From now on, chapter will be longer. I have more free time : )

As always, I'm dying to see what you think. **Please, leave a review and let me know.**


	5. Upcoming Changes

AN: Thanks so much for your feedback! I can't believe how many reviews and alerts this story has gotten after just four chapters. Big thanks to **keiman and kei** and **treewitch703** for beta-reading and fixing my mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Upcoming Changes**

 **EPOV**

I was surprised that Ervin Collins had flown under the radar for so long. Even without Sookie's insight, detecting a treacherous gardener should have been easy for my maker. Right now, said human was sitting in front of Godric, sweating profusely and his heartbeat was so fast and loud that it actually would have given me a headache; if I hadn't been dead, of course.

We were sitting in Godric's underground room, one of the few places in his house where bugs hadn't been planted. The human took his place on one of the chairs with Sookie sitting right next to him while Godric and I stayed on the other side of the desk.

"Ervin," started my maker quietly. "You have to know that I am aware that you sought help from the Fellowship."

Sought help? It was a very mild way to imply that he betrayed both my maker and his nest. Choosing such words in his interaction with a human only proved what I saw earlier - changes in my Master; somehow he was more gentle and forgiving than ever before. I could understand if he had decided not to act brutally but surely he wouldn't let it slip! Lack of a firm hand in such a situation would characterize Godric as weak. He cannot jeopardize his authority.

"Please calm down. I can hear what you are afraid of." Sookie moved and took the gardener's hand in her own. Ervin gasped and tried to pull his hand from her grasp but Sookie was stronger than she looked. She gave a sidelong glance to Godric and he nodded shortly.

"I know the reason behind your betrayal..." At least Sookie named things the way they were. "... and you had good reason to doubt."

I decided to sit. That conversation would be long and clearly annoying to me.

"How do you know?" he asked, watching Sookie carefully. She only smiled at him enigmatically , showing all of us that it was not the first time that she had been asked this question.

"Doesn't matter..." murmured a human not waiting for any answer. "I will die, right?"

I felt a pang of distress from my maker. He leaned on his desk and looked at his servant with sadness.

"Do you really see me as such a monster, Ervin?"

Gardener lowered his head and I saw his lips starting to tremble.

"You were always good, but what happened to my girl..." He started to weep quietly and I shifted uncomfortably. There was something very unsettling at the sight of a crying elder. Children cried all the time. Humans of his age should be stronger.

"I'm so sorry." My maker looked uncomfortable as well. "There's no way to undo it but hopefully my friend from that area will investigate it further. You have my word for that."

"I told Godric everything, but please, could you tell us more about Fellowship actions?" Sookie once again reached for Ervin's hand, partially to assure him that he was safe and also to give herself a better access to his mind. At least, that's what I assumed. The gardener once more looked at Godric with worry but my maker only encouraged him with a short nod.

"Well, I was worried some people here are glamoured, so I thought if there were some devices, in case something happens, there would be evidence..."

"I understand your reasoning, Ervin. Did the Newlins find anything?"

"Nah, there was one vampire who was trying to glamour a girl… You see Mr. Godric, she already had a boyfriend, but he still wanted her to come to his apartment later, but Mr. Stan heard and got really mad at him."

That was a shock for me. Stan would be my number one suspect on a list of vampires taking advantage of humans. During my musing, the gardener become slightly more confident and started talking more freely.

"After two weeks I said that there is no reason to have bugs in your home, Mr. Godric, that you are a good fella, but that big bald guy told me that a vampire would surely kill me if I told anyone." He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "I told him that's just not right, but..." He looked around us, gulping loudly.

Sookie gasped suddenly and turned to me and my maker with a burning anger in her eyes.

"They said they will hurt his grandson! And they call themselves Christians! Assholes!" When I chuckled at her outrage, she blushed and mumbled an apology for her language.

"How are you doing it?" asked Ervin once again and Sookie only waved her hand, in a dismissive way.

"Ervin, listen…" My maker leaned closer to him. "I would not allow such a thing to happen in my area."

Old man gulped again and lowered his gaze. Sookie watched him for a moment and sighed sadly. It was obvious that he was thinking about something he wasn't willing to share with us.

"What is it, Sookie?" I asked, worried about her distress. She turned to Godric and bit her lower lip.

"Godric, he thinks that you couldn't… put two and two together."

"Why?" My maker sat up straighter, clearly he felt offended by this statement.

"You've gone as far as my granddaughter…" whispered Ervin and I wanted to growl when both humans looked at my Master with sympathy and a little bit of pity in their eyes.

 **GPOV**

I felt Eric's gaze on the back of my head. He'd been doing it for a while now and I found it to be disturbing.

"Eric," I warned him quietly and instantly felt annoyance in our bond.

"Old man didn't know what he's talking about."

Sookie and Ervin went upstairs for dinner, my older servant still in shock that there would be no repercussions for his actions, while my child and I decided to discuss the Fellowship situation.

"I'm afraid you are wrong - I was lost. Truly Eric, I have spent the last few months in my chamber, reviewing reports that Isabel filed in my name, I don't even remember paying attention to them. I did no investigations, no interrogations, I did nothing. I lost many nights just sitting here and looking into space. And mourning." I closed a file about the Newlins with anger. Today I feel anger and it's a nice change from my previous numbness. "I mourned lives I took centuries ago and didn't think about the lives being taken during my mental absence. I think I have become pretty pathetic, my son."

Eric growled loudly at my statement and vamped in front of me.

"Master, don't make me punch you in the face. I did it only once and I would not like to do it again."

My lips quirked at the memory. Stink. The reason my child attacked me was my lack of personal hygiene.

"I remember… I left you horribly frustrated when I declined a bath after our hunt."

"Godric… Flies were buzzing around your head. You reeked of rotten meat. Which, by the way, was tangled in your hair!"

"True…"

I ponder the Newlin's situation again.

"We have to deal with them." I pointed at the files. "Sookie's ability will surely help us to find spies but we have to keep in mind that some of them may be just like Ervin – threatened and worried for their families." My child nodded shortly to that.

"We cannot just attack the religious organizationeither," I continued. "They are two-faced and corrupted, that's true, but not in public. They speak about God's love while being filled with nothing but hate and spreading this hatred in the world. When I spent a few nights there the average member… seemed just that - ordinary. The Newlins, the leaders, are the biggest problem. They are calling us monsters, but they are only looking for an excuse to relieve their own… vile needs. The man who assaulted Sookie, for example. She said that Gabe raped many women before her."

I felt bloodlust coming from Eric and I had to take hold of our bond to calm him.

"They aren't openly targeting vampires, they are targeting fangbangers and other people associating with our kind. Cowards," my child growled and I saw him clenching his jaw hard. "I guess it's easier to assault a human woman than a vampire, right?"

"Yes, my son, they are easier targets. If we can find such humans, maybe persuade them to testify…"

"That won't be so easy." I was interrupted by Sookie, who had just entered my chamber. I smiled gently and I felt amusement coming from Eric. "What?" she asked looking at us. I only shook my head.

"Please Sookie, explain."

"First, any of these women that Gabe attacked will not want to go public. Honestly, I think they don't need any more humiliation and as for justice… their attacker is pushing up daisies already. Next, if you show someone on national television saying that the Newlins and the Fellowship are monsters, you will get a very fast reaction from their lawyers and Newlins themselves. They will surely claim that you simply glamoured someone to make false accusations."

Sookie was beautiful, intelligent and quite a good strategist. She would surely be a magnificent companion for me and for Eric. Both my child and I had always admired strong willed women.

"I would suggest we ruin their reputation then," offered Eric with a smirk.

"Wow, I actually agree with Eric," murmured Sookie and my child's smile only broadened.

"That will take some time. We will have to infiltrate the Fellowship, plant some fake evidence…" I pointed out.

"Well," Sookie sat in front of me and Eric took the place next to her. I noticed he hitched a chair slightly closer to our (soon to be) telepath. "If your reading tonight of the humans will reveal who is a Fellowship spy, all we have to do is to glamor them to spy back to us. I mean, to you…"

"I very much like that idea. I will discuss further details with Isabel."

Sookie approved with a short nod of her head. Eric leaned more comfortably in his chair and raised his eyebrows. I sensed his approval and curiosity.

"I understand that mongrel… your boss I mean, gave you more time off?"

Sookie glared at him and gritted her teeth. "His name is Sam and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about him so disrespectfully." I also scolded Eric through our bond but he only shrugged. My son, unfortunately, has never had much respect for two natured creatures. "But," Sookie moved in her chair uncomfortably. "I haven't spoken with him yet."

"Why not?" I asked. She was clearly hiding something.

"Well, there was no time really and I still have two days in banked…"

"Here you go." Eric simply handed her my phone with a smile. "Now, you are free and Godric and I will gladly act as your moral support." He looked at her with a sarcastic smirk. "Sookie, we won't be able to take down the Fellowship in two days." She looked at me, clearly seeking some help, but her strange behavior was very puzzling. The telepath seemed to be afraid to call her boss.

"Sookie, I hope you are not afraid of a shifter?" Could it be that he was… abusive towards her? What's the phrase for being harassed at work? Mobbing?

"What? No, well…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "He is not a fan of the fang but I still have my vacation days to use so I guess he will not make any problems…"

"I understand." Eric was watching her and in our bond some murderous feelings started bubbling to the surface. "We can stay here with you or leave if you need some space. Nevertheless, you should still make that call."

She glanced at Eric and back at me. "Even if you go upstairs you will still hear my conversation, right?"

There was no point in lying. "Our advanced age has given us this ability, yes."

"Fine," she murmured and dialed the shifter. "Just please, stay quiet, OK?" Both Eric and I nodded. Inside I was almost jumping to hear her interacting with her boss.

"Merlotte's, Bar and Grill. How can I help you?"

"Uh, hello Arlene, it's Sookie."

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Well, that was a very friendly greeting, I was of good cheer. "I was worried that these nasty fangers ate ya and now ya are dead somewhere in an alley." And my hopes went to hell.

"Arlene, I'm fine," said Sookie politely but I noticed her hand gripped the phone harder. "Give me Sam, please."

"OK." We heard a woman yelling for a shifter and few moments later he was on the phone.

"Hello, Cher."

"Hi, Sam."

"When are you back?"

"That's why I'm calling. You see…" Sookie bit down on her lower lip, but Merlotte didn't allow her to finish. He actually growled into the phone.

"Damn Sook, you are staying there longer."

"Well, yes, but a situation…"started Sookie but she was once again rudely interrupted.

"I told you, Sookie, that fangers are no good. They will just use you and then dump you! I thought you were smarter than that." She bit down on her lower lip again and I saw she lowered her gaze in an ashamed manner. "What would your Gran say seeing you turning into some common fangban…"

Before he ended his tirade, Eric had the cell in his hand. I looked at Sookie and I saw she felt… humiliated. That shifter will pay for this.

"Dog," started my son quietly. "I suggest you choose your words more carefully. I will not tolerate you speaking to Sookie in such a manner."

"Northman?" There was silence on the line while Merlotte was trying to put two and two together. "Where's Compton? What did you do to Sookie?"

The telepath turned to Eric and opened her mouth, no doubt to ask for her phone back, but I took hold of her hand and shook my head. She had to've seen something dangerous in my eyes because when our eyes locked, her mouth instantly shut.

"Miss Stackhouse is working for me for the time being. That's all you have to know."

"You…"

"Don't interrupt me." This time Eric's voice got slightly louder, clearly a sign that he's furious. "As far I'm concerned Sookie called you to inform you that she is using her outstanding free days, not to ask for your personal opinion. I'll send someone from my bar to cover her shifts."

"I don't need any…"

"When I get back from Dallas, we will discuss your bad manners, Merlotte. By then I suggest that you think of a nice way to apologize to Sookie for your crude words. You had no right to humiliate her and unquestionably, no right to compare her to some pathetic fangbanger. Insult her once more and I will have your mangy dog skin in front of my fireplace."

With that he hung up and set the phone on the desk more forcefully than necessary. Sookie was watching him with absolute shock and I sent him a wave of appreciation. She might be mad about Eric's highhanded manner and normally I would not tolerate it either but that dog deserved it. Sookie won't die if someone took her side from time to time.

"You… you had no right to threaten him on my behalf!" she told him after a good minute of silence.

"I apologize, lover." Eric sat back in his chair. There wasn't even a hint of regret in his voice. "I admit I lost my cool a little. I can't explain my anger… Maybe the fact that he disrespects you without a good reason? Maybe because he was talking to you like you were some kind of trash while you are one of the most honorable and worthy humans I ever encountered?" His voice was dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"Eric…" She was flabbergasted by his outburst.

"You are standing up to me, even though I could kill you in a flash but when this dog disrespects you, you can't even speak back. I don't understand this," he finished with a sad shake of his head.

"Eric," I warned him gently

"It's true," he bites back. "Excuse me." Eric stood up and looked at Sookie with anger. "I have some work to do."

I didn't stop him when he marched out of my room, fuming with anger. I gave Sookie a few minutes to compose herself, while musing over my child's behavior.

"I don't understand why he's so angry…" whispered Sookie, looking to me for an answer. I was considering my options for a minute, deciding that choosing the right words would be crucial for finding a way to make a peace between the two of them.

"My son is a very composed person, apparently cold and emotionless, but if he decides someone is worthy of his respect and friendship, Eric becomes fiercely protective of him… or her."

"So? Me?"

"I believe so."

"He just wants to have sex with me," she said, folding her arms. I allowed myself to sigh quietly.

"Eric could have ordered Bill to hand you over the second you two met." Sookie opened her lips, visibly outraged, but I stopped her with a firm look.

"That's true, he could but Eric respects you far too much to treat you that way, like some possession . Consider the facts then, my child can be a wonderful friend and companion, if you allow him to do so. You aren't very polite to him, Sookie." She became literally purple at my comment, embarrassed that I had pointed out her bad manners. "Give yourself a chance to spend some time in each other's company and actually talk… That's my advice."

"But he is so… He just can't be in the same room with me without driving me mad! And all these… intimate innuendos! I would appreciate if he would just slow down."

"Then I suggest you tell him what makes you feel so uncomfortable."

We were sitting in silence for a moment, both deep in thought. When Sookie was analyzing things, she allowed her pretty good poker face to disappear. I watched, fascinated, while she was frowning, biting her lower lip and eventually seeming to be almost resigned.

"Dang, you may be right…" she admitted finally. I smiled at her broadly.

"Sookie, not to sound too… cocky but I have been able to gain some life experiences over these last two thousand years."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it – you are old like dirt and smart like Einstein." She folded her arms again.

"Sookie…" I started carefully, badly wanting to solve another issue. "Why did you allow shifter to speak to you in that manner? I mean, when you feel offended you instantly react; I saw it with Bill and Eric. Meanwhile, when Merlotte's said all these things, you weren't able to mutter a word. Why is this so?" The telepath visibly shrank in the chair and I noticed I'd crossed some boundaries. "I'm sorry, that's your personal…"

"No, it's… just…" She took a deep breath preparing herself. "It's not easy with my telepathy. I don't know if you can even imagine it – it's a constant noise. People are very eager to judge you and point out things that aren't your strong suites. Well, on the other hand, I had to deal with men's fantasies and sometimes it all was too much. I lost the sense of what was said out loud or only inside and when…"

I nodded briefly , trying to look as calm as possible but on the inside I was furious. Sookie was far too goodhearted to suffer in any way. Honestly, I cannot even imagine what uncomplimentary things someone could even have to say to her. So far, the only flaw I detected was her small sense of self-esteem.

"I once slapped a guy when I was working at the shop. Just lost my cool, I felt bad, my shields weren't working… I couldn't find any job and my Gran needed money. Sam was the only one who understood. He understood what I was going through; once or twice he even spoke to people who upset me."

"Well, I can understand that you feel beholden to him for that, but if he knows you, he must surely know that you are a proud and… dignified woman. If he's your friend, accusing you of such things is unforgivable."

I watched almost panicking as Sookie's lips started to tremble and her eyes became suspiciously watery. Oh, no…

"Sookie, I'm sorry…" I vamped next to her and took hold of her hands. "I meant not to upset you, dear one."

Just like in the cage, instead of feeling better, she started to sob out loud. I massaged her back slowly but it only caused her to cry more. I called Eric to my side and he was there a moment later.

"Wha…" he asked, looking from the weeping Sookie and tome while I clearly looked like a child lost in a fog. "Why is she crying so hard?"

"I guess I saddened her…"

"It's not you!" The telepath murmured, then she hiccuped and sniffed. I hurriedly handed her a handkerchief. At least she had the ability to speak. "It's them! I… am really nice to them all… I… never judge and they just left me or called me names… when I started to date Bill. That's not a worry, just…" She stopped for a moment when a particularly loud wave of sobs overwhelmed her. Eric knelt next to me with an expression that would have been hilarious if I hadn't looked the same. "They all think I'm stupid! And they're right! I was… because Bill was a jerk!"

"What now?" asked Eric quietly in Old Norse. He felt completely helpless and honestly so did I.

"No idea… Rubbing her back seems to be not helping this time."

"There, there…" said Eric suddenly and I almost fell when he embraced Sookie and patted her head. "Get if off your chest, lover."

Slowly, very slowly Sookie moved away from him and looked at my son. "What?" she murmured. Great advantage of her shock was, that she evidently forgot about her crying.

"I heard women like to cry to relieve their stress." He turned to me with a look of triumph. Well, the fact was that he was victorious – Sookie stopped sobbing.

"Oh my God, you will not let me forget about this, will you?" murmured Sookie and then she hid her face in Eric's neck. I closed our bond to allow my child to experience what he was feeling without any interruptions. He looked at me with a question, looking for some advice but I decided to stay closed. It was time for him to admit he WAS feeling something.

"Don't worry, lover… We won't let this moment of weakness leak outside this room," he whispered back into her hair.

"Thank you." Sookie moved away from him but I noticed that one of her hands was still resting on his arm. "If either of you has a moment of weakness… and I am be present, I won't let it slip either," she promised, looking at Eric and back at me. I smiled with gratitude. After all, she had already helped me with my emotional turmoil but my son was clearly surprised. I was worried that he would react with some sassy comment that will ruin their intimate moment but thankfully, he decided to stay quiet and only nodded.

"Sun has just set. Come, dear one," I held my hand out for her and Sookie took it without hesitation. "We have spies to find."

* * *

AN: I hope you will forgive Sookie her little breakdown.

 **Let me know what you think about the update. Till next time!**


	6. Smelling Rat

AN: Thank you for all wonderful reviews and alerts. Big thanks to _keiman and kei_ for beta reading this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Smelling Rat**

 **SPOV**

I looked accusingly at my reflection. How could I break like that? I was never one to complain or despair, it's not what my Gran taught me. Unfortunately, Godric's innocent comment was the last straw that caused the feeling of betrayal and loneliness to overwhelm me. I realized much of an idiot I had been by starting a relationship with Bill and what's even worse, I realized that I have no real friends.

Sure, I could count on Lala, but he was always busy with his own business and our conversations have never been of a deep kind. He didn't judge me though. Not so with Tara who just loves to show me my mistakes. How was it that Biblical phrase went? Why do you see the speck that is in your brother's eye but do not notice the log that is in your own eye? Yeah, good question! She was bitter and sarcastic and sometimes I felt from her a wave of jealousy. I have never solved the mystery of what she was jealous about exactly and honestly, I didn't try very hard, too afraid that I will find out something that will break my heart and in effect, separate the two of us. All because I was scared to be left alone. Loneliness was always my greatest fear.

I felt more tears in my eyes and I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was far too emotional for my own good. It was humiliating enough to break down in front of Godric, but in front of Eric? I was petrified by the thought of facing him.

"Sookie?"

I jumped when I heard Eric's voice and I turned in the direction of the door. It was still closed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back and looked at my reflection sternly. Don't mess it up, Sookie!

I dried my cheeks and put on a brave face. It was no time to be sulking - Godric's nest had been gathered together. I left the bathroom feeling very self-conscious and promising myself that I will avoid Eric's cold blue eyes at any cost. Godric insisted that it will be for the best if I sit casually on the couch with Eric while he speaks. He promised to prepare his speech to navigate peoples thoughts in the direction that will allow me to find the spies easily. I was holding onto his promise.

"Are you fine?" Vampire's voice was cold and I suspected he was asking about my wellbeing out of simple politeness. Taking a deep breath I nodded and glanced at Eric's face expecting to see a mockery in his eyes but he actually seemed to be genuinely curious.

"Yes, I had to check up to see if my make up looked fine."

"You are not wearing any make up," he murmured and I glared at him.

"Are you saying that I'm looking bad?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"What…" He stopped when he saw my face. Eric clearly didn't expect to see me smirking at him. I couldn't stop myself when he gave me a chance and I had to admit that teasing people can be rather enjoyable. Eric's antics made more sense to me.

"Well! Miss Stackhouse, did you just tease me?" I watched with pleasure his soft smile. Not his usual arrogant smirk, but an actual smile which made his face even more handsome that it already was. Eric Northman could be a jerk but there was no denying that he was a very good looking jerk.

"Spending time with you is rubbing me the wrong way," I answered, fighting to stay serious. I regretted my teasing manner when he leaned closer to my ear.

"I like teasing, Sookie." I gulped and glimpsed at him. We were so close that his nose was almost brushing my cheek. When he hugged me in Godric's office I was surprised at how nice he smelled. Like something cold and fresh and very… masculine. Bill smelled like Old Spice.

I jumped, feeling caught in an act when I heard a long whistle. The big vampire wearing a cowboy hat, Stan, was leaning in the entrance and wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Viking, ya trying to charm off some panties?" he said so loudly that probably every vampire in Dallas could hear him.

Eric growled and I blushed deep red. I was wondering how much humiliation I would be forced to face today. Blood filling my cheeks made the big Texan take a deep breath and, while watching my face with a slightly hazy gaze, he dropped his fangs. In the blink of an eye, the giant Viking was in front of me and I was being slowly pushed backward, my back touching a wall.

"Don't worry…" Stan sounded rather surprised and slightly scared. Unfortunately, a mountain of muscles was blocking my view and I couldn't see how his face looked.

"That was just a sign of admiration," he explained quickly. My forehead was touching Eric's back and I sensed some vibration. It took me a moment to realize that he was making low growling noises.

"Admire her from a distance," Eric warned him quietly.

"Yeah…"came the quiet answer. I waited for a few strained moments for some violence but thankfully, Stan cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sheriff sent me for you," he told us lightly and I sighed with relief. Luckily, there was no violence on the horizon.

I didn't complain when Eric took hold of my hand and led me into the living room, still keeping me slightly behind him. I smiled apologetically at Stan when we passed him and I felt uneasy seeing how… hungry he looked.

"I'm OK," I whispered to Eric and he gave me a sideways glance, not releasing his hold. I sighed at his over-protectiveness, which was somehow sweet, but rather unnecessary. It was doubtful whether someone would attack me. Definitely not after yesterday, when Godric threw Bill out of his house and basically informed everyone that I am under his protection.

The living room was full of people and I noticed that there were far more companions and donors than last night. But again, the point of tonight's meeting was to eliminate as many treacherous humans as possible so attendance of all humans was required.

Eric guided me to the same couch on which I had sat previously and took a place right beside me. He leaned comfortably, putting his arm behind my back and starting to toy with my locks. I scowled at him but his only reaction was to wink at me. For someone unaware of my mission, we would look like a good friends or, what gave me strange shiver – like a couple. I didn't wish to draw any attention to us so I decided to give him a piece of my mind later while we're alone. Taking a deep breath, I leaned back on the couch as well. When I turned to Eric I squinted at him though. He had to know that I'm not fine with his coziness.

Godric nodded to me to inform me that everyone was present so I let down my shields and listened. I wasn't surprised at hearing so many dreams about having sex with a vampire, being bitten by a vampire, getting gifts from a vampire… I rolled my eyes and Viking raised his eyebrows questionably.

"I feel like being in your bar…" I whispered to his silent question.

"I see…"

We watched Godric taking his place in the middle of the room. He didn't even have to ask for peoples' attention, they instantly went quiet.

"Thank you all for coming to my home," he greeted everyone in a clear even voice. "As you all are aware, I have been absent for a few days. I was taken hostage by the Fellowship members…"

During Godric's speech, I was assaulted by a whole range of emotions. The greater part of his nest was furious and their fury was directed against the Fellowship. Clearly Godric had a big group of followers and friends in his nest. Two minds were screaming something completely different though. I focused on the first - a skinny red-haired girl standing next to an Asian vampire. Her face was completely expressionless and honestly, her lack of visible emotions while a storm was raging inside her mind was quite impressive. Either she was a professional poker player or a psychopath.

 _Unbelievable. Hostage! This lying little prick volunteered! I knew... I told them monster isn't able to sacrifice... He will not picture himself as a victim now. Oh God, it was his plan all along... Turn himself into a fucking martyr! Stupid people! He may smile and pretend_ _to be_ _good hearted but these beasts have no heart! We have to carry on with our plan..._

Second person, blond man wearing a ridiculous green t-shirt was panicking, both on the inside and outside.

 _Shit! Fuck! Why did I even come back here? There will be a witch hunt. Either vampires or Newlins_ _will kill me! I should have left it_ _to AL… Movie stars everywhere. Oh fuck, I'm too young..._

I reached for Eric's hand and squeezed it gently. He leaned so close to me that I was almost lying on his chest. I brushed off the strange tingle over my spine which his close proximity had caused and moved closer to his ear.

"Red-haired girl and a guy in a green tee shirt," I whispered. Viking looked at them out of a corner of his eye and nodded shortly. I also noticed that Godric glanced in their direction but expect for this little gesture, there was no other reaction. Godric sat back down in the same chair that he had occupied last night and the nest members went back to their interrupted activities.

I looked around while wiggling on the couch. I noticed that more and more vampires were moving closer to people I pointed earlier. It looked like a pack of wolves circling its victims.

"Are you going to Godric?" I asked Eric barely hiding my nervousness. He only smirked at me.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you trying to get rid of me?" he whispered with a mock hurtful tone in his voice. Eric seemed to understand the reason of my worry though and he patted, actually patted, my hand. "There will be no bloodshed," he promised simply in a soft voice. His tone seemed to be genuine and when I looked into his eyes they were bright and honest. It wasn't the Eric I was used to. He was actually being nice to me.

I remembered my talk with Godric from earlier, and I braced myself for further conversation.

"Thank you. I am not trying to get rid of you…" My mouth had become uncomfortably dry and I cleared my throat. "Actually, I think I have to admit I might have... judged you without having a full picture," I stated slowly. Eric raised his blond eyebrows at me, visibly curious. "Maybe I should spend some time with you." I gasped while he smiled broadly and his eyes started to wander over my form and then stopped, staying a little longer over my cleavage. "I mean we don't have to. I don't… It shouldn't sound so serious. It's no biggie…"

I wanted to disappear from embarrassment. I was rambling like I once did when I was in high school and I had been trying to hit on Rick Adams. I waited for some mocking response but for the second time today, Viking surprised me.

"To be honest, I might have not pictured myself very positively in your eyes. I understand you hold a grudge because of what happened to your friend Lafayette, but…"

"No!" I gulped. "I mean - yes I do, but… I'm also aware that you could have killed him, yet you didn't and… I appreciate it."

Silence strained between us for a long moment to the point where I felt silly from making my confession.

"We should forget about it," Eric answered eventually. "Your friend has been recompensed for all of his inconveniences already."

My eyebrows went up at his admission. "Recompensed?"

Eric didn't answer, only smirked at me in his typical manner.

"And yes, Sookie. Spending some time together is very tempting. I simply cannot decline," he added in a whisper that suggested… Well, something dirty, knowing Eric.

Damn, my head was hurting from his mixed signals. Actually, my head was simply hurting and Eric's behavior was not likely connected with it. Only now I realized that I still had my shields up. Only Eric's close proximity was protecting me from going mad. I put my shield back in its place.

"Are you fine, lover?" Viking looked at me with a gentle frown on his forehead.

"Little headache, maybe because of the reading," I admitted slowly. Before I had finished speaking Eric had stood up with his hand outstretched in my direction.

"We don't have to stay here any longer, the presence of all of these people clearly bothers you…"

"No, Eric…"

"Godric would insist as well," he interrupted and pointed his chin in the direction where his maker sat. I turned that way and smiled when Godric mouthed "I insist!". I sighed and turned back to Eric.

"Are you sure he won't need our help?"

"Absolutely. My maker and Isabel can take care of everything. Meanwhile we can… find some other entertainments," he suggested and I instantly glared at him, searching for those lewd sparks in his eyes. They were always present when Eric was teasing me and suggesting something naughty. I was surprised when his face was completely honest with no mockery whatsoever and instead of an arrogant smirk, he gave me a soft smile.

Still being slightly on alert I reached for his hand and allowed him to help me to stand up. Once more I looked at Godric and he nodded, trying to encourage me. Eric can be a wonderful friend and companion according to him.

Maybe I really should give Eric a chance?

 **EPOV**

Sookie's little breakdown from earlier was very worrisome. I realized I had never seen her so sad before. She was upset when I was taking a worm Compton to the trail but I was almost sure that her reaction was initiated by his blood. When she found her friend Lafayette in my basement, she didn't cry and lament over him – she was angry, demanding and as hot as hell. She actually slapped me. I involuntarily touched my cheek at the memory. The last person who did this to me ended up without both arms and yet Sookie walked free.

Until the night that Bill Compton brought her to me, all bloodied and poisoned, my thoughts about the little telepath had been solely sexual. I had been imagining her in different types of carnal pleasures wondering if she tastes half as good as she smells.

But, when she was laying at the table in my bar, I found myself scared. I was afraid she was going to die and I would have no opportunity to know her better. Her blood was singing to me, putting me into something akin to the hypnotic trance and I wanted, really, truly wanted, to have my blood in her. Not to fuel her attraction to me, simply to help her and to know what she is feeling every day. She fascinated me enough that I was willing to share my essence with her. As Godric taught me in the past – our blood is sacred. Yet I was willing to give it to Sookie. Damn it, I gave it already to her friend Lafayette, just to heal him and to be in Sookie's good books.

I barely contained myself when fucking Compton poured his blood into her mouth. He gave her such a large amount of it that it finally came to me that this woman is tied. Not in connection-like way, but she was on a straight road to being brain- washed. No matter how strong willed and stubborn you are, having so much vampire blood in your system is making you vulnerable. I was furious that Compton was changing her. He simply had no right to snuff a flame of bravery in someone so extraordinary.

When she sat in Godric's office listening to the horrible things that mongrel was speaking… something in me snapped and I allowed my leveled mask to fall off. Sookie was, at that moment, the person who Bill Compton, no doubt, was trying to make her – obedient and downtrodden. The worst was that she probably hadn't even realized how much Bill had changed her. I hated the fact that she was offended and in addition, by someone who she treated like a friend. She didn't deserve to be humiliated like that.

"Eric?" Sookie asked and I felt that she was trying to take her hand from my grasp. I had no such thing in mind and I clenched our fingers together more firmly.

"Yes, lover?"

"Don't call me lover," she answered instantly. Sookie glimpsed at me with a corner of her eye. "You looked thoughtful. Are you fine?" I looked at her considering what answer would be the best. Questioning spies would be a safe topic… "Eric," she said with warning, interrupting my mussing.

"If you're gonna lie, better say nothing."

I chuckled at her statement, delighted with her ability of reading me. Really magnificent.

"I was thinking about the night you were attacked," I explained.

"You have to be precise…" she murmured. I looked at her with a question. Seeing my confusion, she sighed and explained.

"For the last month I have been attacked many times."

I instantly felt my anger building. I knew that she had to deal with a serial killer but I didn't search for more details when Ruben informed me that he was dead and Sookie was at home without any serious injuries. Telepath bit her lower lip hesitantly.

"Why are we outside?" she asked with suspiciousness visible on her face. I walked with her to the garden and I planned on taking her somewhere for dinner. the doubt that I saw on her face gave me a strange pang in my chest. I wished for her to not be scared of what I might have to do. It was better if we left Godric's home as soon as possible. Nan Flanagan will be visiting later and neither me nor Godric wanted her to interact with Sookie.

"I understand humans have to eat pretty often. Will you be able to stay in a human's establishment? I would like to take you out to dinner."

She blushed furiously upon hearing my question and shook her head.

"No, that's really not…" My proposition embarrassed her for some reason so I mentioned the Nan issue. That gave her pause. Sookie wasn't stupid. She knew that because of her telepathy both me and my maker want to be sure that she will not bring too much attention on herself.

"Fine," she agreed finally. "But please, somewhere simple. I am rather underdressed," she mumbled.

"Nonsense," I disagreed. "You look beautiful."

If possible she blushed further. I helped her into one of Godric's cars and vamped to the driver's seat. She sighed with resignation and buckled her seatbelt.

"Is this the part where I am thanking you for a compliment?"

"Compliment? It was just a mere observation." I moved closer to her and winked. "If I would like to tell you a compliment I would say…"

"Eric," she told me with warning. "Just thank you! Drive please!"

She was frowning but I noticed a small smile on her lips and decided that instead of pushing my luck that I will, for once, listen and stay quiet.

"Your wish is my command," I said nonetheless and she huffed. Following Sookie's wish about a simple place led us to the restaurant that served 'the best pizza in the city' as the sign informed us. I was annoyed when a hostess told us that we had to wait for a table and I wanted to find a different place but Sookie convinced me that a line is a good sign.

"At least we know that people want to eat here," she whispered to me while smiling at the hostess. Something in the woman's thoughts had to have upset her though because her smile faded and she lowered her gaze to the floor. The sight of Sookie being uncomfortable was enough to awaken the meaner side of me. Our hostess, whose name tag said 'Karen', was measuring Sookie from toes to head with a scowl.

"Excuse me," I said to her and was instantly rewarded with a big smile. "One table is vacant." I pointed at the people who had passed us in the hall. "Maybe you should start doing your job instead of standing here like some fuc…"

"Eric!" Sookie pinched, actually pinched my arm and glared at me in a way that, I admit, was somehow scary. "I apologize." She turned to the hostess. "My…" Sookie was searching for a good word to describe me and I smiled at her broadly. Telepath looked at me with a warning in her eyes when I smiled mischievously. She already knew that she had already gotten herself into trouble by leaving me a gap.

"Boyfriend," I offered planting a gentle kiss on Sookie's head and smiling at her. I was thinking about embracing her as well but honestly it would almost surely throw her into some angry tantrum and I wasn't willing to risk that. "Although it's strange to being called this way considering my age." I allowed my fangs to drop and our hostess jumped behind a counter.

"Of… Of course. Please, follow me!" she said hurriedly and led us to the table. Sookie again pinched me.

"Lover, do you like it?" I asked her in a whisper. She looked back at me with a question in her eyes while I moved her chair. "Pinching," I added with an innuendo in my voice and she blushed.

"You embarrass me. Please stop…" she murmured and it gave me pause. Did I really make her feel bad? I didn't tease her when I took a seat and looked at the menu. I should probably consider the fact that Sookie is a very modest woman and stop being so forward with her like I am with others.

I glanced at Sookie who was looking at the menu but she didn't seem to actually read it. Her gaze stuck at one point.

"Sookie?" I asked quietly and her head turned to me so fast that I was surprised that she hadn't injured her neck. "Everything fine?"

"Eric, I didn't bring my purse…" she mumbled. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Please, if you are worried that I will not pay for our dinner – stop it right now. Technically it's still a travel expense. And…" I looked at the menu with distaste. "… I will not spend too much."

Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded shortly.

"Thank you Eric," she said simply and started to look through the menu again.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat here?" I questioned. She frowned and looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The prices are rather low…"

Some time ago I was given a very long lecture from Pam about prices and the quality of products. She even prepared diagrams. During my business dinners, I was visiting more luxurious places and honestly, I was slightly worried that Sookie would eat something… bad. What if she gets sick?

"Really?" she asked and her eyes were full of mockery. "Well, mister Higher Shelf, they aren't so low for me. By the way, what do you know about human food?"

"I have taken some business partners out for dinners. I usually pay more for their food…" I explained simply. My companion looked intrigued and was visibly trying to contain her interest. I looked at her, in I hope, an encouraging way.

"May I ask a few questions?" she asked me slowly.

"Of course but I want to know something about you as well. Seem fair?"

Sookie was considering my proposition carefully, eventually deciding that she is willing to take a risk and she nodded.

"Please, you first," I offered.

"What are you doing? And by that question I mean… for a living? Your earlier statement gave me the impression that you have more businesses than just Fangtasia."

Sookie was listening with interest about my dealings. Her eyes almost popped out when I told her that I am co-owner of Anubis Airlines.

"I would never tell…"

"Wait a second!" I clasped my hands on the table and put on a serious face.

"Are you trying to tell me that I will have to fire the flight attendants that weren't buttering you up?" For a second she looked scared, but thankfully, she got the joke and snorted.

"Don't tell me such silly things!"

"You can't be serious all the time, my little," I answered with a gentle shrug. If she only knew how much me and Pam love doing practical jokes to each other… Maybe she will find out soon. "My turn."

I asked about her favorite food. She asked about my favorite music. After a heated argument about who is a better blues singer, we stopped at the topic of books. Sookie admitted that she loves classic positions but also has a soft spot for romantic novels because they are light and simple.

"Not like relationships in real life. I met only two completely honest couples in my life," she pointed at her crown, suggesting she took from it needed information.

It was around 1 AM and Sookie was visibly tired so I considered my last question for tonight.

"I can imagine that having such a gift as yours is troublesome… I noticed how weary you were at Godric's," I started hesitantly and observed her expression. Sookie only nodded. "Tell me, how do you deal with it?"

She was completely shocked by my question. I searched her face for some anger or sadness but there was none.

"It's a hard question. I mean, it's hard to explain it the way that someone un-telepathic will understand..."

I listened fascinated while Sookie gave me details about how it is to hear. I was able to imagine the concept of noise with a sensitive hearing sense like mine but knowing others' secrets, desires and opinions… Fighting with them assaulting your mind at every minute of your life had to be exhausting. My Sookie was very extraordinary in that she hasn't lost her mind. I realized her horizons were limited to the great exact too. I fumed with anger when she lightly mentioned that she was called Crazy Sookie during her education in school and later by people surrounding her…

"Sorry, I think I got you bored," she murmured, incorrectly reading my facial expression. It wasn't my bored face but the one I had while wanting to destroy something or someone and couldn't at this moment.

"I'm not bored. I doubt that you could ever bore me, lover… I'm angry," I admitted. Sookie raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"You have a very hard life…"

"I don't need pity," she interrupted me with anger.

"… and I want to kill people who made it hard."

"That's not people," Sookie told me sadly. "It's me."

I opened my mouth to correct her, but the waiter came over to us again asking if Sookie wants some dessert. She only shook her head declining politely and asked for the bill. Fantastic. I asked a bad question so here's my result. Sookie was upset again.

"Your thinking is incorrect. You are simply too good for all of those small minded morons. It's their fault if they can't see how extraordinary you are," I said simply with barely contained anger. She sighed and opened her mouth but suddenly she stopped. We were looking at each other for a moment which made me feel slightly uneasy.

"You really think so…" she whispered sounding surprised. I simply nodded. I was observing, being lightly worried that she would weep or do something that upset humans usually do. It shocked me when, instead of that, Sookie smiled gently. "Thank you," she told me quietly but there was authentic gratitude in her voice.

Not wanting to go deeper into her line of thinking, I simply paid for our dinner and left the restaurant. Sookie wasn't upset at the end of our night together so it was a success.

On our way out, Sookie bid our hostess a good night. The woman didn't answer her, she only pursed her lips and looked at us with hostility. She even folded her arms, watching us with pure hatred. My instincts were whispering that something wasn't right. I took hold of Sookie's elbow slightly harder.

"Read her…" I murmured. Sookie looked surprised but she nodded. We were right outside of the building, barely across the threshold, when my companion froze.

"Eric," she started with panic in her eyes but before she finished, I heard the soft crack of a gun being shot from a distance.

It took me only a fraction of a second to cover her with my frame, trapping Sookie behind the closest car and my body shielding her as much as possible but I knew that I was too late.

I could smell her blood in the air.

* * *

AN: I wrote a cliffhanger – forgive me :)

Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. Your opinion means a lot to me.

Till next time!


	7. Sometimes, Son Knows Best

AN: Thank you all for a wonderful feedback. After reading your reviews I just couldn't let you wait too long for the next chapter, hence the earlier update.

Big thank for **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Answering IvanovaRangOne's question – I am not planning to relocate to a different website. Next chapters will be posted here and I am working really hard on them.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sometimes, Son Knows Best**

 **GPOV**

My and Nan's paths have crossed a few times since she was made a vampire. Neither of our meetings were long, meaningful or nice. I had no doubts that tonight's would be much different.

I closed my eyes for a moment to cut off the view of Nan Flanagan sitting in my chair. Her behavior, wording and especially her priorities, made me wonder why out of all of the vampires available on the Earth, Vampire Authority decided to choose her as their spokesperson. She might have been fooling people with her bright suits, neatly styled hair and broad smile but one look at her was showing me something different – a power hungry, fake and utterly rotten personality. I seriously doubt that she was even a mainstreamer.

"That could turn into a fucking clusterfuck. Someone so old should've known better, Godric! I can have your fangs and balls for it!" she spat, getting comfortable in my place. Tonight she wasn't wearing one of her designer suits, but one made of all leather. How more cliché could her fake dominatrix attitude be?

Stan and Isabel growled in unison at her show of disrespect. Yesterday, I would have just sat humbly allowing her to offend me. God knows I deserve all possible punishments for what I am and what I did. Tonight though, I felt in no mood to allow a child like Nan Flanagan to disrespect me in my own house.

"We both know you will not do this though," I said calmly. Nan raised her eyebrows and snickered at me. Before she turned her head, I was in front of her, putting both of my hands on a chair and trapping her there. "By now, I could have killed you for such disrespect. You wouldn't have even seen me coming."

She froze with her mouth hanging open, her fangs running down. Nan looked at the two guards standing by the door. They were children as well, not even over hundred years old. As good guards they dropped their fangs as well but I noticed that they weren't in any hurry to rescue their employer. Me and Nan were measuring each other for a moment and finally she lowered her gaze.

"Good," I stated simply. "I can see your Maker did teach you some respect for your elders. Now, get out of my seat."

She clenched her jaw to keep her fangs at bay and walked behind my desk. I sat in my chair and leaned a little, pointing to another chair for my guest. The AVL representative sat slowly giving me a dirty look. It was unusual to me to hold my age over others' heads but because Nan was a vampire in authority, it was necessary. I couldn't allow her to offend me in front of my own underlings.

"I invited you here to discuss the Fellowship issue, not to listen to your personal opinion of why I allowed them to imprison me in the first place," I scolded her quietly.

"Elder or not, it was stupid. You could have killed them easily!" she hissed angrily.

"Of course I could dismember them, drain them, maybe even send body parts to their families. It's something I would have done a few centuries ago but now we are mainstreaming." I allowed my statement to sink in and Nan fisted her hands. "As a face of the mainstreaming movement, you surely don't support killing humans." I said the last sentence with clear sarcasm in my voice.

I tilted my head, watching her face change into one of pure shock. She was, in fact, a face of the movement and here, for a second, she allowed her fake mask to fall. Nan Flanagan was as much a mainstreamer as I was a werewolf.

"Of course you have to understand that my concern of your wellbeing clouded my judgment…" she added smoothly and I heard Stan coughing. Vampires don't have to cough though and I glanced at him. He did it again, this time adding a "bull-shit" between each cough.

"Of course," I answered fighting back a smirk. "Your concern means a lot to me, Nan. You have to be informed that we were able to establish that my whole house had been bugged. You know…" I did a small movement with my hands "with the devices designed to listen to your…"

"I know what bugs are!" she interrupted. "When did you remove them?"

"We didn't remove them."

This statement made all of the blood flow from her face. Two thousand years and for the very first time I saw a vampire getting paler.

"You… What?!" Nan stood up rapidly, the chair hitting the floor. "They are listening?"

"No, this room is secure…" She huffed and I swear she looked so wild that she was no doubt dreaming about attacking me. "But I understand your worry. It would have been bad to all of us, if they had heard how hostile towards humans can be an AVL representative."

Nan took a few steps closer to me, putting both hands on my desk. If it was her intimidating tactic, it wasn't working.

"Don't try to screw me, sheriff. You are in this position because Authority assigned you!"

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrows and I noticed that Stan and Isabel moved slightly closer to Nan's guards. "Because I remember being begged by King Aaron to take this position. I took it, instead of taking a place in the Authority." I moved my face closer to hers. "I am not power hungry, Nan. All I want is to be left alone. Don't poke your nose into my area's business. You had better stay focused on putting forward a good face on national television."

Once again we were measuring each other for a moment and once more, Nan yielded first.

"Fine," she hissed. "I heard you went soft. I see those were just gossips."

"I did," I admitted without hesitation. "If I would have been my old self, you would surely have been truly dead by now."

She chuckled at my little joke while shaking her head. "Deal with the Fellowship then. But remember, if you fuck it up…"

"Yes, I know," I murmured. "AVL will cut itself from it. If something goes wrong I will be on my own."

"I'm happy that you know what is requested (required if he must do something) from you."

Nan fixed her leather jacket a little and looked at me with superiority. I nodded to her shortly, watching her leaving my office with her guards walking right on her heels.

"Did you hear it?" asked Isabel with a snicker. "She made it sound like she just gave you an order and you followed it like one of their lap dogs!" My second was furious and Stan didn't look much better. It was good to know that I have such loyal friends in my nest.

"Pay's it no mind," I told her calmly. "Nan simply has to show her superiority. It what she lives for."

"Sheriff?" Stan came closer, all businesslike. "What do you want us to do with the spies? Shall we interrogate them?" the excitement evident in his voice told me all about what kind of interrogation he had in mind. I promised myself a few years ago that there wouldn't be any tortures carried out on humans. Also, I had promised Sookie.

"No, there is no need. Isabel already glamored them to come back to us tomorrow night. We cannot imprison them anyway, they might have informed someone about visiting our nest. Actually, I'm sure that they did."

Stan nodded at my explanation not hiding his displeasure. He was always somehow wild. Being a real cowboy before turning only added to his temper. Stan never was especially cruel, I would rather call him a little hot headed – he acted first, thought later. There were many situations when his impulsiveness led him into trouble. I have never questioned Stan's loyalty though. I was sure that if I hadn't been persuaded by Sookie to leave the Fellowship Church, Stan would have gathered an army to set me free.

"I think you should spend the rest of your night in more pleasurable activities," I told both of them with a small smile. "You did well tonight."

Isabel smiled back, her eyes remaining sad. She was still very wounded by Hugo's betrayal. There was no doubt she needed more time to heal. My second could look level-headed, even slightly cold but she was feeling deeply and she truly loved Hugo. It was a shame that he had abandoned her, especially because he did it overwhelmed by the feeling of being insignificant for Isabel. I'm sure she would offer him immortality one day, if he only waited.

This led my thoughts to Sookie. Would she be willing to become a vampire one day? I haven't asked her if that was her desire. I was surprised when I realized that I would agree to turn her if she only asked.

Stan and Isabel left and I focused on my bond with Eric. He seemed to be content, slightly on guard, probably because he was trying very hard to impress Sookie. Around 1 AM, I felt something akin to disappointment followed quickly by relief. Maybe he was afraid he had offended or upset Sookie somehow and she had taken it better than he had expected? I shamelessly followed our bond telling myself that what I'm doing isn't spying, just a simple act of curiosity and protectiveness.

A few minutes later I felt a wave of suspiciousness and worry and next, the feeling of panic that was almost choking me. Before even considering my next move, I was outside of my house and running in the direction from which my child was calling to me. He wasn't in any physical pain and it could only mean that something had happened to Sookie.

When I landed at the parking lot a couple of minutes later, I instantly smelled Sookie's sweet blood in the air. I couldn't see them anywhere and I focused on listening to my surroundings.

I heard a quiet whimper coming from a car parked on the other side of a parking lot and I recognized a vehicle as one of mine. I vamped there and froze when I saw what had happened. Eric had Sookie in the back seat with his hand at a juncture of her arm and her neck, squeezing her bleeding wound and adding his blood to the mix. Her blood was pouring between his fingers slowly. My eyes wandered higher to where Eric's face was. Her blood was on his lips and chin and for some reason it made me angry but I stomped my feeling hurriedly because It was irrational.

"Master," Eric's voice was even and calm the opposite of his emotions which were close to panic. "I sucked the bullet out," he informed me simply. "I thought she would rather not have my blood in her system…" His last statement was almost sad and I sent my child some comfort and calm over our bond.

"You did well," I praised him getting into the driver's seat. "How's her bleeding?"

"It lessened but she is still bleeding. Do you have a healer?"

"Yes," I answered simply starting the car. "Pour blood on her wound," I instructed him stiffly.

"I know, " growled my child and I glimpsed at him it the rearview mirror. His face was expressionless but his eyes were shining with a barely contained fury. "When we stop at your healer's, I am going back."

"Eric…" I said with warning.

"What?!" My child was furious and I hurriedly closed our bond sensing his rage. It was only fueling my own anger and I wasn't pleasant when my basic instincts were taking over me. My fangs were already down. "They were planning on killing Sookie. Not to scare us, not to attack me because they would have used wooden bullets. They were aiming at her and if I was younger and slower…"

He didn't finish but he didn't have to. Guns were making a bullet move extremely fast. Even the oldest of us hardly had a chance to escape from an already flying shot. We could avoid being hit only if we had moved before the trigger was pulled. I turned my head a little looking at Sookie. She was barely conscious because of the massive amount of blood she had lost. A few more inches… If the bullet had hit her just a few inches more to the right, it would have broken her main neck artery and Sookie would have bled out completely in less than two minutes.

"I promised myself not to hurt humans but I have killed a man in Sookie's defense already." I started to show him the reason. "You don't have to add another life to your con…"

My child growled loudly, clearly being at the edge of bloodlust.

"She's special, Godric!" Godric, not Master or Father - my child was angry with me. "If you want her to be ours, you have to be ready to kill for her in her defense. There will be many coming after her, there will be many we will have to kill. I will not hesitate a second. Would you?" my son asked with bitterness.

It gave me pause to think.

Would I?

I took hold of the wheel more firmly.

There will be religious zealots seeing her as a traitor to her kind. There will be vampires who will eventually find out about her telepathy and sweet smell, ready to capture her and imprison her, forcing themselves on her in every way. There will be weres send by vampires…

I had promised myself to protect Sookie and clearly, I cannot do this without putting more lives on my conscience. Eric would not hesitate.

I looked at Sookie again. She was pale and looked like she was sleeping.

A few more inches. Just a few inches and she would have been dead.

"Do what must be done," I told my child with confidence. He smiled gently, predatory glimpses visible in his eyes.

"It's a wise choice," my child assured me simply and he slowly took his hand off Sookie's wound. "She's not bleeding anymore…" he told me. There was anticipation coming from him in waves.

"I know." He could leave to collect a responsible part when Sookie was stable. "I will be at Patrick's. You know him. Come there when you are finished but please try to find out as much as possible before you kill them. If you need to, call Stan. He will supply you with accommodations."

My and Eric's gazes met in the mirror and my child nodded shortly. I slowed the car and my son was outside within seconds.

Outside and on the hunt.

 **EPOV**

Thanks to Odin, my Maker hasn't completely lost his mind. The mere thought that he was willing to let his responsible part go free… I shook my head to clear my mind. There was no point in mussing over it. Godric has reflected himself just in time and acted like it was requested from him.

I sat on the rooftop opposite the restaurant where Sookie and I had been enjoying our dinner. Yes, we had been enjoying it. And her – I had looked at a hostess when we had been getting ready to leave – ruined it.

The woman had walked outside, looking around worriedly. She had a very good reason to be worried.

I had waited patiently for her to walk to her car. She, once again looked over her shoulder and I had seen and heard her gulping loudly. What was her name? Something with 'K' at the beginning?

I floated slowly to the ground and smiled. I could smell her fear from where I was standing. The parking lot was almost deserted, there were only two more cars and thankfully, no security cameras. There, in her imagination, she was being attacked by a monster a second before she reached her car. Isn't that what horror movies always show?

I kicked a bin gently and hid back in the darkness.

The woman screamed softly and ran to her car. She hurriedly closed the door behind her and now she was looking around the parking lot, searching for a threat. I could have easily dragged her from her small vehicle and ripped her neck open. I had different plans for her though.

I watched her driving away at top speed. When her car had driven down the road, I hit the air and flew after her. The woman didn't live far away from the restaurant, I have been following her for no more than ten minutes. She parked outside the small house located in a rather dingy neighborhood. I looked around, watching for potential witnesses but there were none; clearly at this hour, everyone was sleeping.

The woman walked to her door more confidently, I couldn't smell it but she's scared. She, after all, was so close to her house that she could see her front door. I waited patiently for her to open it. The second I heard the soft click of a lock, I vamped right behind her and patted her back. She yelped and turned to me. I was really surprised when she didn't scream but her expression told me that the dear hostess was expecting someone else to surprise her. Maybe her lover? Maybe a partner in crime?

I forcefully clasped my hand over her mouth which was half opened to scream when she realized who was standing behind her. I easily caught her gaze in my glamor.

"Don't scream, don't run from me. Politely invite me in," I ordered softly, smirking at the tears flowing down her cheeks. I took my hand from her mouth slowly, staying vigilant. Meeting Sookie showed me that some humans are immune to our influence after all. The woman's eyes were all glossy though and she was completely under my will.

"Please, come on in," she said with a gentle smile while shaking with fear. We can manipulate human behavior but fooling their real emotions is completely different.

"Well, thank you!" I said cheerfully walking inside. She closed the door, now sobbing quietly but so forcefully that her whole body was shaking. "Tell me, please" I said in a chatty way. "What's your name?"

"Ka-Karen," she whispered.

"Well, Karen you no doubt know why I'm here."

"Will you kill me?" She asked and her eyes became almost round with fear. "Will you rape me?"

"Dear gods," I said rolling my eyes." Why would I do that? No raping. Just killing," I promised her with a smile and Karen shook all over.

Suddenly I froze when I heard another heartbeat. Faster than the woman's who was standing before me. I took a deep intake of breath and growled. Furious, I turned to the door leading to the other room and yanked it open. Karen clearly wasn't as paralyzed with fear as I had thought because she jumped on me, pulling my arm forcefully. She still couldn't scream but I swear I have never seen so much hatred in someone's gaze.

"Stop it right now," I told her with warning but she was still shaking my arm. I looked at her antics with pity. Her physical strength was no match for mine. It was rather more annoying than disturbing.

After a moment of her struggling, I decided it was best to ignore her as I looked down at a tiny human boy standing behind the door. He had a stuffed animal, it looked like a mouse, firmly in his hand and a surprisingly warlike expression on his face.

"Would you kill my momma?" he asked, lisping a little.

"What a question!" I exclaimed, smiling but then I remembered that, according to Pam, my fake smile is terrifying and I hurriedly swept it from my face. "We are just playing a little!" I told him cheerfully and I rolled Karen in my arms, mimicking a dance figure and I tilted her in half. The boy giggled, putting the stuffed animal on his face and Karen watched me in shock. I yanked her back to a standing position and glared at her. "Thank your God that you have a teacup human in your house," I told her with venom. Her eyes got bigger and she gulped not clearly understanding what I had in mind.

I had been taught by Godric the rules of honor that applied to vampires and not hurting children was one of them. My maker would have had my fangs, balls and every possible limb I had if I had hurt a miniature human.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy who was smiling at me. He was tiny, reaching to my knee and I noticed there were a few missing teeth in his mouth or maybe not all of them have come in just yet?

"Alan," he answered happily and next to me poor Karen was on the edge of losing her consciousness. There was nothing more terrifying for a mother than a vision of her kid being hurt. I made a spectacle by leaning closer to the boy and taking him in my arms. By now, Karen was sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's nice to meet you. And how old are you?"

Alan didn't answer my question but he was watching his mother with a frown. "Why momma's cryin'?" mumbled the boy and I smelled some fear coming from his body.

"I don't know," I made an innocent face and walked to the kitchen table still holding Alan in my arms. I sat, putting him on my knees and turned to his mother. "Why are you crying, Karen?"

"Oh please, stop…" she said through tears. "Don't hurt him…"

The boy in my arms froze a little. Children, even miniature, weren't stupid. He knew she was talking about him. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I have never hurt a child yet and I am not planning to."

Karen was watching me incredulously for a moment but eventually she sat on the chair next to me. "Could you put him down?" she asked me but I shook my head.

"Alan is comfortable where he is. Now, speak," I ordered coldly.

"I swear… I thought he would just throw some balloons with paint on that girl. He never told me that they were going to shoot her." Karen's head was lowered and she was visibly ashamed. She no longer smelled so strongly of fear. There was something different there now. A despair. "I just called him to say that there was a vampire and a human woman in a restaurant…"

"Who is him?"

"Clint Perpall," she told me so quietly that I couldn't have heard her if it were not for my superior hearing. Alan meanwhile sat more comfortably on my knees and started to play with his stuffed toy.

"Boy's father?"

"What?" My question put her off the stroke because for a moment she had forgotten about the situation she was in and she laughed. "Nope, Alan's dad is gone. He's my boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrows. This was not my business but a curiosity that was bubbling inside me needed some relief and I turned to Alan. "Tell me, boy, do you like this Clint?"

The boy glanced at his mother, worried, but she nodded, encouraging him. I could hear from his heartbeat he was about to lie. "Yup, he's cool."

"Don't lie," I scolded him softly. "Truth is always the best."

Karen sat more straightly and Alan gulped. "Well…" The boy once again looked at his mum but this time he was going to be honest. "He is rather dumb. He wants us to go to church every Sunday and I don't like being there…"

"Why not?" This time it was the woman who asked a question. Look, at what a delightful family drama I had put myself into.

"They say scary things…That we will burn in hell." The boy turned on my knee and put his finger right beside my nose. "I got burned there. It hurt a lot…"

I felt a wave of laughter building in me but I fought it down. "Something else?"

"Sure thing!" Now, when Alan gathered some courage he was like a fountain of information. "There is a guy hanging on a cross and reva… rena…"

"Reverend?" I helped him out.

"Yeah… He said that guy died because of me!"

I raised my eyebrows and gasped loudly. "No way!"

"I know, right?" The boy was clearly offended. "I'm a good boy! I don't even know that, mister!"

I looked at the woman that I had all the intentions of killing just a few minutes ago and winked at her. "Well, you don't have to worry," I assured the teacup human. "I'm sure you will not go to hell. And…" I leaned closer to his ear. "This Clint guy will no longer date your mum," I promised, giving a sideways glance at Karen. She hung her head down in surrender.

"Well Karen, thank you for your invitation but I have to take my leave," I said, putting the boy back on the floor. The second he was down, the woman reached for him and hugged him to her side. I noticed that the boy was trying to sneak out of her hold but she was keeping him there strongly.

"Just that?" she asked, eyeing me with worry.

"You are an idiot," I told her simply. "Forget about your poor excuse of a boyfriend, he is a lost cause." I stood up, fixing my jacket. "I can make you forget about my visit, I can plant in your head love toward vampires but I will not do it. Not all of us are monsters and you will have to live with the guilt of what you've done. You almost killed an innocent woman." I stood right up before her, feeling overpowering anger. It was time for me to leave or I might change my mind and kill her after all. "Explain to your little son why his mother chose to be a murderer," I spat out bitterly and turned to the exit. I was holding the handle when I felt a little pat on my butt. I turned, frowning, to see a little human standing there with his hand outstretched to me. I sighed and shook his hand.

"Bye!" he shouted and jumped, putting his arms around me tightly. I looked down at him, rolling my eyes.

How I hate teacup humans and their innocence. It was irritating to the core.

"Let me go, boy," I said firmly and Alan took a small step back. His eyes were suspiciously shining. I hated that side of me. I was too soft when it came to dealing with this miniature version of humans. I patted his head a few times. "Now, go, go…" I waved my hand at him and he eventually walked back to his mother.

Karen was standing there with a shocked expression on her face. "You are not so bad…" she murmured to herself and ignored her, turning to leave. "Please, wait!" she said suddenly.

I watched in surprise when she took a notepad and began writing something down very fast. When she handed me a piece of paper a moment later and I took a look at it, I almost burst into laughter. It was priceless.

"I hope it can be… helpful," she told me slowly and I swear there was also a flirtatious smile on her face.

Sometimes it was almost terrifying how I effected females. Except Sookie. She could be so cold hearted to me.

When I was flying back to Patrick's clinic, I was already making a plan of how to use the information I had been given. Clint Perpall was on my number one list. Even this tiny human won't save him. (

Godric was sitting in the chair next to Sookie's bed. My little spitfire was slightly pale and sleeping loudly. I could sense my maker's curiosity.

"I cannot smell any blood?" There was some hesitation in his voice and I glared at him. I could sense a wave of his satisfaction. He thought I had acted like coward.

"There was a teacup human in the house," I told him simply, putting my jacket on the other chair.

"If you say so…" He froze and took a deep intake of breath. "Well, there WAS a child. What have you done?"

"I was dancing with a hostess and discussed religious doubts with a boy," I growled daring him to say something more. My answer made Godric shake with silent laughter. "Shut up," I warned him but he was getting more and more hysterical.

"I would've laughed too…" I heard Sookie mumbling and we were both instantly closer to her.

"How are you, lover?" I questioned, watching her carefully. She was in no immediate danger but she was in pain. I hated it.

"I was thinking that it can work out…" she whispered and I exchanged a look with Godric. He had a deep frown between his eyebrows.

"What can work, dear one?"

"You know, us… To some extent."

I felt a horrible hope grasping my heart and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Of course it would," Godric assured her, smiling gently. He looked at me with a question in his eyes and I nodded happily. I knew what he was asking about. "Sookie… Would you take some of our blood? It will heal you. You could come back home tomorrow…"

"I hoped you'd ask…" she said with a crooked smile and I allowed my fangs run down.

Yes, this night ended better than I could have ever dreamed.

* * *

AN: At first, I was planning to write Sookie's acceptance in chapter 8 but I changed my mind at the last moment. I also decided it's better if Eric allows the hostess to get away with her crime. I remind you, he can be cruel but only when it's completely justified.

Next time, Clint Perpall won't be so lucky… There will be some light lemons in chapter 8. Hope you don't mind :)

 **Please, leave a review.**

Till next time!


	8. The Doctor Will See You Now

AN: Thank you for reviews and alerts. Big thanks for my beta keiman and kei for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Doctor Will See You Now**

 **GPOV**

I needed a moment to get a grip over Sookie's decision and what that meant to all three of us.

She agreed to my proposition. She wanted our blood. She wanted to be ours. She would be our responsibility and maybe, if we play it smart, she will be our companion.

Eric's emotions were showing his self-satisfaction, contentment and almost blinding feeling of triumph. His feelings were understandable though. My child has been 'hunting' Sookie for some time now. I felt how fascinated he finds her, how alluring and desirable. I was interested too, yet there wasn't this slightly maniacal edge in my fascination. I knew my child well enough to be aware that when he does have Sookie Stackhouse, he won't easily let her go. When Eric finds someone, feels for someone, he is doing it with everything he's got.

"I heard what the doctor told you, Godric." Sookie's voice interrupted my scrutiny and I focused my attention on her.

"A few more inches to the right and I would have been dead. Without Eric's blood to stop the bleeding, I would have been dead too." She took a deep intake of breath, bracing herself to continue.

"I keep thinking, why cannot I have one uneventful night? I was really enjoying my dinner with Eric…" Sookie glanced at my child who was positively beaming, all smug and happy. "But no, the bad fate hanging over my head struck again. So many restaurants in Dallas, so many humans going out with vampires and, of course, it was me who Fellowship attacked!" There was anger in her voice now and I could understand her fury. She really had had bad luck. "With my current record of assaults, if the trend will remain, I will not survive to my thirtirth birthday… Unless I have someone who will look after me like Eric did earlier, like you did in that basement."

The anger in her voice disappeared and was replaced by resignation. She was upset and overwhelmed with a feeling of being hunted this way or another. It was making me angry and Eric growled quietly in unison with me.

"I will take care of the shooter, you don't have to worry." he promised grimly and almost ceremonially but Sookie shook her head. I watched fascinated. It was like she was reaching for my child and he was coming closer to her, taking her outstretched hand and watching her with a slightly annoyed expression. He was annoyed because he knew what Sookie would say in a moment, just like I knew. She will surely try to dissuade him from such an idea.

"I don't want you to hunt them, there is really no point. I'm happy that you didn't hurt that hostess, but…" Sookie started slowly but my child interrupted her firmly.

"Stop it right there!" Eric hissed and glared at her. I sat down on the other side of Sookie, watching how their little quarrel would end. "She was an idiot who allowed another moron to fool her. Said moron though, was acting out of sheer hatred, hatred that was directed at you. I will not have anyone threatening you and then just walking away without facing the consequences."

Eric's speech, even though he was right, made Sookie's eyebrows arch. She was getting annoyed too.

"I will not have people dying because of me!" she said with power and something in me snapped at this.

"No one will die because of you. If someone does die, it will be because of his own actions," I told her with power. Both Eric and Sookie looked at me in astonishment but I had something to say and I wasn't finished yet. "You are a good person, Sookie. I know you don't hurt others, you are forgiving, maybe even too forgiving. I can admire it but I cannot allow your good heart to lead you to your death. You don't have to kill, torture or imprison anyone. Ever." I couldn't miss the feeling of pride that Eric sent through our bond. "Eric and I, we are willing to do it. Allow it to be a burden on our consciences. The second you drink our blood, you will become ours. "

"No, I…" Sookie started but I growled gently and she froze. She was watching me, the shock visible on her face and I was thanking heavens that there was no fear there.

"I am ready to do it. If that's the price I have to pay for protecting someone as good as you, I can get rid of a few bad vampires and humans. You heard that Eric hasn't killed that hostess. We are not monsters but we are not saints either." I finished and closed my eyes.

Finally, all of the emotions from the night took hold over me. Only now I realized how scared I was at seeing Sookie bleeding out. I was also ashamed that I wanted to wean Eric away from going after that hostess. Our telepath's life was almost taken by a stupid act of intolerance. Fellowship of the Sun was full of vipers and killers. I could survive if they came after me. Vampires can protect themselves but attacking innocent people like Sookie, only because of whom they are or whom they associate with was evil - plain and simple.

I was also a little ashamed that I had lost my cool in front of Sookie. She shouldn't see me angry or, even worse, truly furious. I didn't easily lose my cool but when I did, it was very unpleasant to see. I owed her honesty though. If she agrees to be ours, there will be some violence in her life. She might see me getting angry, she will surely see us fighting and killing. It might be worrisome for her but there will be no lies and secrets like there had been with Bill Compton. She will either be with us, with all our flaws or without us.

"But you said earlier in that basement that you want to atone for your sins. I can expect you to kill someone. Not because of…" Again, Eric and I growled and Sookie raised her hands. "Fine! For me. What's the difference?"

"Lover," my child sighed quietly taking hold of Sookie's chin and raising her head to meet his eyes. "Would you protect someone innocent? If you saw someone being…" He was taking a moment to find the right word.

"Mugged?" I suggested and he gladly accepted it.

"For example, mugged, yes. Wouldn't you go and help that person?"

Sookie opened and closed her mouth. "Yes, I would but I don't see how it can apply to me?"

"You are the mugged person," I offered. "You will be attacked again and again, even though you haven't hurt any others in your life. Bill Compton drugged you into our world and our supernatural world has its own rules. If we son't make an example, if we don't show others that no one can hurt you and remain unpunished, there will be always be someone else who would like to take you and use you for your abilities." Sookie paled slightly and I'm sure that she was scared as well. As I said earlier, I will not hide the truth from her. "If you want to consider taking our blood, we will wait…" I offered slowly and Eric kicked me through our bond. It actually gave me a small physical pain in the back of my head.

"Godric, Sookie needs blood. She's injured." Eric told me and he was really agitated.

"Well, I'm not so bad…" murmured Sookie but suddenly she froze. She was watching the hand of her injured arm with a deep frown. "Oh God!"

She looked back at us and I saw panic on her face. Me and my son were instantly on the alert. "I need a doctor," she said simply and before her sentence had ended Eric was outside.

"The doctor will be here in a moment." I told her with sympathy. "Eric will fetch him for you."

"I'm not sure how to understand 'fetching'…" Sookie mumbled, worrying her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching her carefully. Her wound hadn't started bleeding again and the hand she was watching so carefully was immobile. And maybe that was the problem. A moment later I heard something akin to huffing and Eric emerged with the red haired doctor, Patrick , dragging him by the collar of his shirt.

"Outrage!" said the doctor with a strong Irish accent. "Stop draggin' me like a sack o' potatoes!"

"Walk faster then," Eric snarled, letting go of Patrick who stood up straight and fixed his white coat and glaring at Eric while trying to look intimidating. My son growled at him once and the man turned back to Sookie fast.

"Well, now that I am here," His statement was underlined with a sharp look in Eric's direction. "How can I help you?"

"I apologize for Eric, Doctor." Our little telepath apologized but Patrick only waved his hand dismissively. "I…" She cleared her throat, looking very worried. "I can't really move my fingers," she told him finally and there was a salty smell in the air. Tears. How I hate Sookie's tears.

"Yeah Doll, you sure can't… But all we can do is to send you to rehabilitation to fix it. A bullet did some serious damages in your neural plexus and…" began Doctor Patrick.

"How much blood does my lover have to drink to fix it?" asked Eric and Patrick turned to him, his eyes throwing daggers. Eric was a perfect example of how you shouldn't try to make friends. He could even give lessons.

"Eric…" I warned him softly but my child only rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous! Sookie is suffering, her arm is nerveless and we are discussing other options while there is one…" he turned to Sookie. "… that will surely help her. Let's not be absurd. Sookie, I will tell you this once." Eric moved closer to her and looked right in her eyes. "Without us you will die."

Our telepath gulped, her fear perfectly visible. I sent my displeasure through our bond but Eric ignored me completely. "I know…" said Sookie quietly and silent tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Patrick patted my arm and mouthed "Few sips" before heading silently outside. I couldn't blame him for a willingness to escape.

When Sookie started to cry, my child's bravado vanished. He cursed under his breath. "I'm sor…" he started to say but Sookie's uninjured arm jumped and covered his mouth.

"Don't apologize because you don't have to. You're right. I will take your blood if you are still willing to give it. I understand if you don't because I'm so bipolar. I really…" She was rumbling horribly and Eric rolled his eyes because Sookie finished her tirade and he had her in his arms bridal style. "Whoa! Put me down, Eric! My legs are fine!"

"Shut up, woman. You are giving me a headache."

Eric winked at me when he passed by me and I chuckled. Leave it to Eric to defuse a tension.

"You can't get a headache. Where are we going?"

I collected Sookie's things and followed them to the corridor. "Well lover, to some cozy room of course. We will need it when you go crazy with lust." he joked or partially joked. Sookie will be very aroused after taking our blood. I had no doubt that my child will not use that situation to his own advantage though. What kind of conquest would that be?

"Oh, hell no! We will not do anything…" spat back Sookie.

"You'll see, lover."

"I'm not your lover!"

"Yet!" laughed Eric and the next moment he groaned. There was no doubt that our Sookie had punched him for all this teasing.

"Our Sookie" sounded good!

 **EPOV**

Sookie was suspiciously quiet when we were driving to Godric's house. She was no doubt nervous and worried.

"Lover?" She turned to me with a startled look. "I was joking, I hope you know it? We will not take advantage of you."

Sookie smiled gently, the gratitude visible on her face. "Yes, something was telling me that you are not that kind of man."

I smiled broadly. "Of course not. There is no need to prey on your moment of weakness. You will come to me of your own free will," I stated simply and my little Sookie huffed with annoyance.

"Forgive my child, Sookie," said Godric from the front seat. He sounded sincerely apologetic but our bond was telling me that he was on the verge of laughing. "He takes too much liking to teasing people around him."

"I've noticed," murmured Sookie and she gave me a dirty look. I couldn't resist and I winked at her.

The last part of our drive was quiet and I was pondering on Mister Clint Perpall.

He had to be taken care of as soon as possible. I had his home and work addresses thanks to the courtesy of Karen. Of course, I could let him feel safe for a few days to lull him into a false sense of security but that wasn't an option. First and more important, he shot Sookie. He could have killed her and it singled him out as a bad and soon to be dead person. Second, he could contact the Fellowship and they might hide him somewhere. Which led us back to the first reason – the man who attacked Sookie cannot remain alive.

When we stopped, I allowed Godric to take Sookie outside. Just like with me, she argued with him that her legs were working just fine. Silly woman. She had finally agreed to be ours and that would change a few things.

Since the moment I had laid my eyes on her and Bill Compton, I had known that he was not good enough for her. The younger vampire had been possessive and at the same time he had been giving Sookie absolutely no reason to desire him. He had simply poured his blood into her and had stayed with it. Meanwhile, Sookie should have been cherished and spoiled. She was one of a kind and without a permanent bond, she was free to withdraw from a vampire's claim and move forward with another vampire who would offer her something better. She will not have such an option with us, there will be nothing others will have to offer her. We will give her everything.

Godric led Sookie downstairs to the basement where his rooms were.

"Why are we here?" asked Sookie looking around.

"Bugs," he explained simply. "Sharing blood is a private moment, it's not for Fellowship's ears."

The telepath's eyes widened slightly and she nodded hesitantly. She was very nervous when Godric sat her on the bed. I could have easily caught onto her self-consciousness.

"So?" she asked blowing a long swish of air. "How…" she waved her good hand looking for some support.

Godric glanced at me and whispered so low and fast that Sookie had no chance to hear him.

"Would you like to go first?"

"No. It will be better if she takes only your blood tonight. We shall not overwhelm her," I answered the same way and my maker nodded his understanding.

"You have known her longer…" he started slowly but I shook my head more firmly. That was true. I had known Sookie longer and that's exactly why I wanted to wait a little more. I had desired her for so long and so badly that I wished her to take my blood for the sole purpose of creating a tie, not to heal her injuries. Godric could sense it and I knew that he found it acceptable.

"Excuse me," Sookie told us firmly. When we turned to her, she was glaring at us. "Are you two having some strange conversation?"

"I apologize," said Godric simply, sitting next to her. "We thought it might be better if you take only my blood tonight. We don't want to confuse you."

Something akin to disappointment appeared on her face for a short moment and the beast inside me roared with satisfaction. Sookie would like to drink my blood.

"Oh, okay," she reflected really fast and sat up straighter. "So?" She was watching Godric expectedly and my maker smiled at her in an assuring way.

"I have to warn you," I said quietly, sneaking up behind her and embracing her in the middle. If it was surprise to her, she hadn't shown it. I leaned closer to her ear, gently nibbling at it. "It's nothing like Compton's blood. It's old, it's potent, it's crushing."

"Don't be afraid," Godric told her with another small smile. I was sensing his slight nervousness, too. "You are the third person that I have ever shared my blood with. The first human though. I'm excited by it." With this statement, my maker's fangs ran down and Sookie gasped when he bit down into his own wrist without a hint of wavering.

"Drink." I ordered her softly. "The wound will heal very quickly."

Sookie nodded and took Godric's hand. I noticed a small shaking of her body but she didn't linger and her mouth covered the wound. I moaned in unison with my maker. Donating blood is very arousing for a vampire when the act was voluntary. What they were doing, like Hell, it was voluntary and I felt myself getting harder when I sensed Godric's pleasure and heard Sookie's gentle moaning.

Our telepath took three small sips before the wound was healed. She leaned on me, turning her head aside and baring her neck to both of us. Sookie did it unconsciously but it was like open invitation. I moved to her and licked her neck starting from her injured collarbone to her ear. I could sense the blood pumping though her veins, I could almost taste it. My hands moved slowly over her belly and closed on her breasts. I squeezed them gently, inhaling the smell of her arousal.

Sookie's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, her backs rubbing on me. I growled with satisfaction when I felt her hand moving over my knee and next over my thigh. I was waiting for some relief, hoping her small hand would cover my throbbing erection when suddenly I felt another hand straying on the path. I turned to glare at Godric but seeing how crazy he looked, he had stopped us for his own sanity.

"We should leave Sookie to rest," my maker told me with a torment and I slowly moved away from the object of my obsession. She covered her face with her palms, no longer having problems with moving her hand. Our blood could cause a miracle. Sookie was clearly ashamed though and I wanted to assure both me and Godric that she will be fine.

"Sookie, would you…"

"Just go!" she interrupted me hoarsely and we hadn't hesitated a moment to respect her wishes.

When we stopped in the corridor Godric leaned hard on a wall. Our bond was muted but the waves of desire and thirst were almost assaulting me.

"Master?" I questioned worriedly. After his last breakdown, perhaps such intense emotions weren't the best for him?

"I can feel her, Eric…" He turned to me, opening our bond and I almost stumbled. I felt Godric's desire, contentment, amazement and overpowering wonder. Where our connection ended, I could sense Sookie too. She felt lust, shame and something akin to relief. The last emotion was probably caused by the fact that her arm was no longer nerveless.

"I envy you," I said sincerely.

"I know but I'm sure you won't have to wait for it too long. She is fond of you, our Sookie."

"I like to think that…"

We walked at human speed outside and I looked up at the sky. I could see some stars with my vampire sight, humans probably saw only darkness. I had no time to think philosophically though.

"I have to go for the shooter." I explained but my maker surprised me by putting a hand on my back.

"No, child. We have to go."

"But you said…"

"You were right from the beginning. I'm either all out for protecting Sookie or I'm out. She deserves better than half measures."

I was feeling almost blinding satisfaction. It was like the old Godric was back with me. I was overjoyed when we flew to Perpall's house.

As we had suspected, he hadn't been hidden anywhere. When we sneaked through the back door he was on the phone. My fangs ran down when I heard what he was saying.

"… I'm sure. It should've been on TV by now. Maybe. If so, we have another bloodsucker on this world. Yes, I have a list… Of course… Yes, this time I will make sure…"

This little worm was speaking about my Sookie. Clearly, the fact that her death hadn't been broadcasted was a failure. I felt a hot fury growing in me. I would love to rip him to pieces right away. Godric nudged our bond, shaking his head gently. Right… We shouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves.

Clint threw the phone on the couch, cursing whoever he had been talking with. We waited, watching his nightly routine.

He walked to the kitchen to heat some frozen food that smelled like something overly chemical. Clint took two bottles of beer from his fridge and walked back to sit in front of his TV set.

It reminded me to make sure that I took care of Sookie's diet. Humans nowadays, despite the fact that good healthy food and drinks were easily accessible, often used products of bad quality.

I was getting tired of waiting and I nodded to Godric. The neighborhood was significantly better than the one where Karen lived. Another thing to add to this worm's list of sins – he was incapable of taking care of his woman. It was silent here at this hour of the night. I closed my eyes to focus on surrounding noises. People were asleep but in the house next to Clint's, I heard a faster heartbeat, indicating that someone there is up.

I levitated to the window and rolled my eyes when I saw a teenage boy jerking himself off. I politely knocked to warn him about my presence. The mere second when he turned back to me was enough to catch his eyes in my glamour.

"Come here," I ordered simply and the boy walked to me with his… boyhood still in his hand. I sighed. "And please, put this…" I was searching for the right word to describe the small penis that he was wielding like a sword and I once more sighed. "Just put that worm back in your pants and come here." The boy was clearly scared but did all that I asked. "What are you watching?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction of his laptop. Whatever porn he was watching was muted because I heard nothing.

The boy frowned. "Yyy… Right now?"

I raised my eyebrows. "How many movies have you watched tonight?" I asked and I was actually curious to hear his answer.

"I have a night of funny classics…" murmured the boy and I had to conceal my smile.

"Oh? Like?"

"Ya know, dude… Basics like Womb Raider, When Harry Ate Sally, Sperminator…"

I had to turn my back to him because I was on the verge of giggling. Vampires shouldn't giggle.

"… Spankenstein, Riding Miss Daisy and of course, Buffy the Vampire Layer. I can loan you that one if you promise not to eat me."

Godric only raised his eyebrows when I came back with the boy a few minutes later. "He will help us to get in." I explained and winked at the boy whose name was Jimmy.

"What do you have there?" asked my maker, pointing at my jacket pocket. I shoved the CD in deeper.

"I'll tell you later." I said simply but I knew Godric wouldn't let it go. "You know what to do, boy."

Jimmy walked closer to the door, still in a glamoured state. He knocked a few times and me and Godric moved aside to hide ourselves a little. As expected, the proud Soldier of the Sun opened the door with a gun in his hand and his gazed focused somewhere on the floor.

"What?"

"Mr. Perpall, it's me, Jimmy."

He waited a moment and then hesitantly opened the door wider. "What?" he barked again and Jimmy was starting the best performance of his life.

"I think I saw someone. I know it will sound crazy but the guy was flying." I was proud of how worried he was sounding. "It's where my friend Amy is living."

At this statement, Perpall's heart started to beat faster. "Where?" he asked and I wanted to laugh at his excitement.

He wanted to hunt a real vampire rather than the human woman? How refreshing!

Jimmy simply pointed behind him and Clint, the fool, walked outside. True, he had his gun raised but what kind of protection did he think that was?

Godric appeared in front of the man who had almost killed our Sookie and took hold of his hand which was holding the gun. I heard a sound of bones breaking but I'd covered Clint's mouth to muffle his screams. He was trying to break away from my hold but it was no use. I saw him reaching into his pocket for something, silver probably, but my maker had his other hand in a tight grip as well.

"Do you know what you did?" I whispered in his ear, pleased with the smell of fear that was evaporating from his body. "You could have killed my lover, Mr. Perpall. We have a debt to settle."

* * *

AN: I will finish it here for now. Next time some more of debt paying and Sookie. I would like to underline the fact that all titles of porn movies are real. Seriously, there is a movie called "The Sperminator".

 **Please, leave a review.**


	9. Should I Be Scared?

AN: Thank you all for an amazing feedback! It means a lot to me.

Big thanks to my beta, keiman and kei for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Should I Be Scared?**

 **EPOV**

The Dallas vampires were overjoyed with a small gift which took the form of Mister Clint Perpall. The poor bastard was looking around a dark room and he was close to peeing himself. I was pleased by such a turn of events.

"Stan, Mr. Perpall attacked Sookie. And Sookie Stackhouse is mine," explained Godric in the same way some people were used to listing what to buy for dinner. "For obvious reasons, me and Eric will speak with him first. When we have finished, you are welcome to continue the questioning."

"Of course, Sheriff." The Texan vampire doffed his hat to Godric and then he collected the other four other vampires with him. I glared when Isabel, instead of walking outside, walked closer to us.

"Sheriff, would you mind if I question him as well? He may have some information about Hugo. I cannot sense him, he must be outside of the state and maybe…"

"Yes, Isabel." Godric was indifferent as usual but I could sense his irritation. The dawn was coming and we wanted to get back to check on Sookie. Isabel was wasting our precious time.

"Thank you." The Spanish vampires left us and I turned to Clint.

He was hanging from the ceiling, his toes barely touching the floor. Such a position was extremely uncomfortable but he wasn't here for a spa treatment.

"So, tell me Clint, was that you who shot my lover?" I asked but he only clenched his jaw tighter. We could glamor him but there would be no fun in extracting information from him that way. "I will take that as a yes. Your scent was all over the parking lot and…" I inhaled deeply. "… you definitely were doing the shooting earlier. Not at squirrels, I assume."

"No, not at squirrels. At some fangbanging whore!" he spat with satisfaction.

I turned to Godric and raised my eyebrows. My maker nodded, giving me a sign that I can start. Clint tightened his muscles, no doubt bracing himself for a punch. It would help to relieve my frustration but with my vampire strength, one too strong of a punch in the wrong place, could cause internal bleeding. The point of torturing someone was not only to cause them as much pain as possible, it was also to keep it up as long as possible. It was an art to know how to give a person a blinding pain without damaging him or her too much.

After what he just called our Sookie, I would have surely killed the bastard too damned soon!

I moved to the box Stan had brought with him. It contained every possible tool, from scalpels to hammers.

"What should I choose?" I asked myself. I made a scene with measuring Clint from head to toes and making a thoughtful face. "With a scalpel, we could decorate your body with artistic patterns. This hammer is perfect for breaking your bones but that…" I pointed at his painfully twisted left hand. "… we have already covered."

"How about pincers?" suggested my Maker. Godric was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"For pulling out fingernails?"

"I would suggest starting with teeth," grinned Godric.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed. "A thousand years and my father is still teaching me new things." I whispered conspiratorially to Perpall. "To which teeth are you not too much attached? Front? Back? Sides?"

"Go to Hell. You will surely end up there eventually," he spat at me and I moved away at the last second to avoid his spittle.

"How many people have you killed?" I asked, patting his lower lip with the pincers. "Hmmn? How many fangbangers have you shot, kidnapped and delivered to Fellowship?" He didn't answer. "Do you think you and I are any different? We are both killers. At least I don't hide behind made up religious bullshit to justify myself, Clint. I kill because I must. I kill to protect myself and my people. I kill because sometimes I truly enjoy it. And why do you kill, Clint?"

He jerked his leg and tried to kick me but he made such a sudden movement that it made him scream with pain when he stretched his broken wrist.

"You are so uncooperative!" I scolded him.

"Child?"

I turned to Godric who was looking horribly bored. "Just start on him already. We do not have much time."

"You're right," I admitted. "We have to get back to our lover." I tried to looked apologetic but a bloodbag wasn't impressed by my acting skills. "But don't worry." I patted his cheek. "I will be visiting you very often. You are not going anywhere for quite some time."

For the very first time, something akin to fear appeared on his face. If he had hoped that he was going to die quickly, now that dream had disappeared. "So?" I waved the pincers in front of his face. "Back or front?"

 **SPOV**

After taking a cold shower and cursing myself again and again for how horribly I had lost my cool with Eric, I drank a glass of whiskey. I am not a drinker but I was in a desperate need of some alcohol. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without some liquid dormitive.

Eric was right when he had said that Godric's blood was different from Bill's. It was like I'd consumed a magical elixir. I was amazed at how fast my wounds were healed. This horrible need and lust that my body felt was rather terrifying.

I belted down a second glass quickly.

When I had emptied it, I asked myself why, in God's name, Godric is keeping alcohol in his rooms? It's not like he was drinking it…

I eventually fell asleep only to be woke up some time later by the sound of material being torn. I moved carefully on my bed, raising my head and listening carefully. Lights in the living room were on and I saw shadows moving.

Godric and Eric were back, I realized, feeling an unpleasant weight in my stomach.

I could just cover myself up, close my eyes and pretend stubbornly that I'm sleeping. It would be an act of cowardice though. I was not a coward so I took a deep breath, bracing myself to stand up and face them. That's true - I had acted indecently but they both knew that was what would happen. The worst thing I would probably have to face were Eric's teasing remarks. Nothing I haven't dealt with before.

I put on a kimono I was now calling 'mine' in the 'head', not stopping to consider who had left it there. I walked on tiptoe to the next room even though my sneaking was pointless because, whoever was there could no doubt hear me waking up. Yet still, there was something troubling in the shadows moving around the room that was making me act this way.

I stopped at the doors and opened them slowly. I sighed with relief when I saw Godric kneeling in front of the fireplace and putting some scraps of material on the fire.

"Hi," I whispered but it took him a moment to notice me.

"Hello, little one. I apologize if I woke you up," he said softly and something deeply sad sounded in his voice. I felt my chest tighten instantly. I didn't like the fact that he was upset. I remembered very well how he'd tried to kill himself not too long ago and surely, it was foolish to think that he was completely fine. Someone who was willing to end his existence just like that couldn't heal in just a few days.

I walked closer to Godric on slightly shaking legs and sat down next to him in front of the fire. I saw something that looked like jeans burning there and I frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm burning the evidence," he answered without any emotion and I felt fear surrounding me.

"You…" I had to clear my throat to get rid of a lump that was growing in my gullet. "Did you kill him?"

"That would have been too easy. We will torture him for so long that he will be begging us to kill him." Godric's voice was flat and empty and it was more terrifying than a fury. "That's how monsters like me act."

"You are not a monster!" I said with conviction, ready to argue with him. I gasped when Godric turned to me at vampire speed and crushed my throat in an iron grip. I instantly lost the ability to breathe.

"I am. I was trying so hard to be better and you ruined it!" Each of his words was so full of venom and hatred that I felt tears filling my eyes.

He could kill me now if he only tightened his grip a little. I had no chance to fight him and my body wasn't even trying. Instead of feeling a rush of adrenalin that would encourage me to fight for my life, I felt nothing but shame.

As fast as I was attacked, his assault ended. My whole body was shaking and I was afraid to open my eyes. I could still feel Godric's body hovering over mine. I almost screamed when I felt a soft peck on my lips.

"What are you doing to me?" he murmured and I slowly opened my eyes. There were bloody tears flowing on his face and I fearfully reached for his cheek.

"I'm sorry… I didn't wanna. I'm sorry…" I stuttered quietly and started to sob.

Godric leaned closer and captured my lips in a hard, almost bruising kiss. I didn't know if I should fight him or allow him to relieve his frustration. I ought to be terrified by his attack on me but right now I wasn't mad or scared. I clung to him with all of my body. There was a burning feeling in my chest that was telling me to comfort him and to apologize for what he had to do for me.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured again, turning my head aside and a second later, the piercing pain struck me in the place he had bitten me.

I screamed and sat bolt upright.

It took me a moment to realize that I was not on the floor, lying under Godric who is trying to suck the life out of me. It was only a dream. A very unsettling and ominous dream.

I was expecting my night fantasies to be solely erotic but clearly, the burning feeling of guilt that was inside me caused me to dream other things. There was no doubt that I was feeling guilty. The logical part of my mind knew that the shooter chose his own fate. It had been nothing but his own actions that had led him to pissing off some old and dangerous vampires but I still felt responsible. Maybe I should have been firmer when I had spoken with Godric and Eric? Maybe if I had been more persistent, they would have decided to hand Clint over to the police?

I almost screamed when I saw a light wink on in the next room. I stayed on my bed listening to the bathroom door being opened and closed. I was waiting for Godric or Eric to finish his shower and when I heard steps in the living room, I got out of bed. I was still wearing a hilariously embarrassing hospital gown but that didn't matter. I needed to know what had happened to the shooter.

It was Eric who greeted me. Godric was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, hello lover." He winked and I almost groaned when I saw some scraps of material burning in the fireplace.

"Did you kill him?" I asked, feeling a horrible feeling in my stomach.

Something in my voice must have caught Eric's attention because he turned to me and frowned. He measured me from head to toes and back as if I was some mystery to be solved.

"Why do you smell like fear?" he asked me instead of answering. Eric walked closer to me and I turned my gaze away from his form. The fact that he was wearing nothing but a small towel around his hips wasn't helping matters.

"I had a bad dream," I murmured. I forced myself to look him in the eyes. "Did you kill him?" I asked again.

I had to wait a very long minute for Eric's answer.

"No, we did not," he told me simply and I felt some of the tension leaving my body.

"Did…" I cleared my throat. "Did Godric hurt him?"

Clearly that wasn't what Eric had expected to hear. He stood up ramrod straight and something akin to fear appeared on his face. As fast as it had flashed on, it had disappeared. I wasn't even sure if it had ever been really there at all.

"No!" His answer was sharp and rude. "You are worried he will be upset. Your thinking is foolish." Eric's voice had become so cold and annoyed that I actually took a step back. His fangs were down and even if he had bared his fangs on me once, he wasn't even half as terrifying then as he was now. "My maker isn't weak."

I felt some anger bubbling up inside me. "You are an idiot!" I spat at him before I had thought through my actions. Eric growled at me quietly but I decided to stand my ground. "He wanted Fellowship to burn him on the pike! He may not be weak but he is tired!"

I screamed softly when my vampire's face appeared right in front of me. Viking looked wild and vicious. " You don't know him…" he began but I interrupted him.

"I don't but I want to have a chance know him. I don't want him to die."

My words somehow calmed him down. Eric moved away from me, clicking his fangs back into place. We stood like that in silence, both of us watching the carpet like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"I don't…" Eric was clearly struggling with his words and his accent became more prominent. "I don't want to think that he was willing to leave me." His voice was quiet and weak and when I looked at him there was the expression of a beaten person on his face. I even thought that I saw a drop of red liquid in the corner of his eyes but just as fast as his melancholy had come, it was gone. Eric's eyes started to burn with barely hidden fury. "It's not what he promised me. He promised me forever and… and…" he stuttered for a moment sounding disgusted "… he wanted to leave. To escape!"

This time I couldn't pretend not to notice a drop of blood flowing from his left eye. I remembered how sad, angry and guilty I had felt when my Gran had been murdered. It was hard to imagine what a person who had lost her beloved one to suicide felt. I could see betrayal and guilt in my Viking's gaze.

My heart was breaking at the sight of someone as proud and strong as Eric looking this way. Slightly afraid of how Eric would react, I took a step forward. I felt like the person who was about to pet a lion but as I said before – I am no coward. My Vampire was watching me cautiously but he didn't reject my touch. His eyes stopped at my hand that slowly trailed along his biceps.

"I would like to hug you…" I whispered. "May I?"

"I'm not doing… hugging," Eric growled.

I wanted to laugh at his statement. His tone reminded me so much of Arlene's son when he was saying that he was too old to be tucked into bed by his mom. "I won't hurt you." I promised him, smiling gently.

Eric snorted at me and shook his head. "We both know you want to do it only because I'm half naked, lover…" he whispered and I almost sighed with relief when I espied those lewd sparks in his eyes. For a moment, I had been missing this carefree Eric. I knew though that his worries had to be addressed.

"Eric, about Godric…"

"Stop right there." He raised his hand and I huffed.

"You can't just hide…"

"With all due respect, this is between my maker and me."

We were looking into each other's eyes for a moment and eventually I gave up. He was right that it was not my place but I wanted him to know that he is not alone with his fears.

"I'm just worried about him. In my dream he was so sad and he was blaming me…" I said, focusing my sight on Eric's chest.

"Now you are talking like an idiot." I just glared at him. What an ass. "Godric will never blame you. He…" Eric shut up. "… likes you. Godric wants to protect you and I believe it to be a good motivator for him. I admit, I'm afraid of his psychic condition but I can see a few solutions."

I wriggled a little and watched him seriously. "What solutions?"

"Come," he just took hold of my hand and led me to the couch. I sat there being careful not to touch Eric. When a his tension had subsided, I became more aware of the fact he was barely covered. And of how well-shaped his body was. "Godric feels a need to protect you. We both know your track record – you will keep both of us busy." I smacked his arm and I felt annoyed; Eric the Jerk was back. He remained completely indifferent to my attack and continued. "Now that you have taken his blood, you are believed to be his. Godric even said it to some vampires tonight... and Sookie," Eric shook his head. "He was so proud when he said it. He needs such emotions in his undead life."

I moved uncomfortably when Eric propped his head on his hand. He was leaning comfortably on the couch and I noticed his arm sneaking across the back of the couch, right behind my head.

"Emotions like?"

"You know- human nonsense. You should be more fluent in that stuff than I am."

I fought down the need to smack his smug pale face and I took a deep breath. "I can try to keep Godric busy with this human nonsense." I told him bitterly.

"Good!" Eric smiled at me. "That will make him happy."

The resoluteness and determination in his voice was almost scary. It was just so strong.

"We will make sure that he will not think about leaving us ever again." Eric added with a gentle smirk and his gaze was burning holes right through me.

God, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

AN: I am a pacifist by nature, describing tortures is extremely hard for me, so I decided to leave something to your imagination. Hope it wasn't half bad though :)

 **Please, leave a review.**

Till next time!


	10. One Step Forward

AN: Thank you for all reviews and alerts. As always, big thanks to my beta, **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **One Step Forward**

 **EPOV**

It was getting harder and harder to ignore Sookie's and my own state of clothing or rather lack thereof. I was getting painfully aware of that fact now when she leaned on me more comfortably because my bare chest and her bare back were separated only by a thin sheet of hospital gown. An absolutely hideous hospital gown even if say so myself. The texture was rough and it was causing an unpleasant sensation on my skin and I did not doubt that Sookie was uncomfortable as well.

She should take it off for her own comfort.

"So you basically want me to occupy Godric's time," she continued and I forced myself to look away from the slim column that was her neck and focused back on her face. Any traces of bruises that this disgusting man, Gabe, left there were gone. Her skin was smooth and sun kissed as always. Godric's blood made her attributes stand up even more. Her lips seemed softer and redder and her dark eyes were shining. I gulped, realizing that my self-control is very fragile right now. I would have to visit a donor for a quick feed and fuck before I came back here again.

"He is greatly interested in human customs," I told her and I cleared my throat because my voice sounded raspy. " My Maker likes you and I believe he can be happy embracing human ways. If he no longer wishes to entertain himself in vampire style, we can offer him other distractions."

"There is a guy back in Bon Temps," said Sookie unexpectedly. "His name is Terry and he used to serve in Afghanistan. Since he's come back, he is not the same…" She turned a little and now her right breast pushed into my rib cage. Great. "I picked some thoughts from him, Eric, and that was not a pleasant experience. He killed a child there." She said the last sentence faster, like a change of tempo would change the meaning as well. "By accident but that doesn't really matter for his conscience. It was so bad with him at one point that his grandma started to load him up with different drugs." I nodded which encouraged her to speak further. "He was getting number and number but not happier."

"We will not load up Godric with drugs!" I pointed out irritated. Where is she going with this?

"Terry got better since he started to work at Merlotte's. Sure, from time to time he gets a little agitated but he is definitely better. That leads me to…" Sookie stopped for a moment to wiggle a little. This small movement caused her nipple to tease me again. I was starting to hate her and her stupid need to move around. "Maybe Godric should start with his plan?"

She meant my Maker's 'brilliant idea' of creating a vampire unit to help humans with crimes committed by my kind. It was reckless and far too hazardous. The vampires will try to lynch him when he announces it. Most of us, including me, believed that supernatural matters should be solved by vampires without human kind becoming involved. There was no fucking point in dreaming about equality in that matter.

What would happen when Godric does find a guilty party? Humans will do something foolish like imprison a vampire in one of their shiny prisons and start to fight for his rights to walk outside on a daily basis and consume three warm bloods a day.

"Oh, I see…" hissed Sookie and I glared at her sharply. "You are not a fan of that idea."

"I believe that humans cannot see to the right punishment for a vampire."

My simple statement angered Sookie more than I expected. She jumped away from me and stood up with her hands on her hips and her eyes burning with fury.

"It's not punishment that Godric is interested in. It is justice for humans…"

I pinched the base of my nose. Sunrise was about fifteen minutes away and I was getting tired – it had been a long night. "One is closely related to the other, Sookie," I said as calmly as possible. "It's not the right time to discuss this matter. Later."

She had to hear the fatigue in my voice because she only huffed. To my unspoken happiness, she walked back to me and sat down in her previous position. "I'm tired too…" she whispered, her back moving against my chest.

I felt a grin fighting to show itself on my face. Slowly, I put my hands on her hips, stopping for a moment to check her reaction. She didn't scream and tell me to take my hands off and her acceptance made my lips curl into a smirk. I moved Sookie so that she was sitting in front of me and then I slowly brushed my hands over her sides and shoulders. I could feel hard, tense muscles where her shoulders and neck connected. I added some pressure and started to knead her tired body. I almost jerked when she moaned softly. She fucking moaned!

I felt utterly pathetic when my body shivered with excitement. I have bedded literally thousands of women and I always, always, remain in control during sex. Now though, one little moan and I felt my perfect control being challenged and I stumbled slowly. I should have gone with Godric to feed on some donor but I was too eager to walk back to Sookie and check if she was still as horny as she had been earlier in the evening. Now, I was getting worried that it may end badly for her.

Almost unconsciously I leaned and inhaled her scent, savoring the way it made me feel. Sookie smelled like sunshine, like honey and wheat. Her hair had a soft fragrance of lavender and something more, something that was even sweeter than honey. It made me feel… like I had come back home.

"Eric?" I heard and my eyes shot open when I heard the fear in her voice. Only now I realized that my arms were sneaking around Sookie and she was pushed into my chest almost roughly. Her anxiety made the blood pump faster through her veins and it only made her scent more potent. My fangs were pressing over my gums and finally I stopped fighting my basic instincts. When they elongated with a soft 'click', Sookie's whole body went rigid. She was tense in my arms and slightly scared. Under different circumstances, having my potential prey in such a stance would be a major turn on. With Sookie though, I would have preferred her giving herself to me of her own will, arching her neck and instead of smelling her fear, I would rather drink in the scent of her arousal. Now, my future lover was afraid of me and it wasn't something I wished, my predatory side be damned!

"I want to bite you, fuck you and rub myself all over you..." I growled in her ear. I don't know what made me say that but Sookie reacted with a sharp intake of breath and her body tensed even further.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself to search for some control in my mind. I was shocked when, instead of smelling more of her fear, Sookie's scent morphed into something different. The gentle perfume of her arousal became more potent and if I hadn't been so excited by the change in the air, I would have had my mouth hanging open.

I was still surprised when Sookie, my innocent Southern belle, instead of being offended by my somewhat crude words, muttered a soft "Fuck that!" and turned to me, assaulting me like a force of nature.

I did not mind when 'Hurricane Sookie' climbed on my lap and crushed her lips on mine. It felt perfect and amazing. And she was probably still too confused by Godric's blood…

A small voice in my head was whispering to me to leave it like it is. After all, I have a woman I have been maniacally lusting for since the moment I had first laid my eyes on her, in my arms. She was desperate to kiss me and to relieve her sexual frustration. I didn't mind being used in the slightest.

The other one, that sounded in my head suspiciously like Godric, was whispering that tomorrow or maybe even a few minutes after the orgasm, Sookie's modesty will take over. Then, I will have a crying human woman floating in self-consciousness and guilt.

My telepath was currently kissing and nibbling at my neck, clearly oblivious of the conflict within me.

"Sookie…" I whispered and I barely recognized my own voice. She left a trail of wet kisses on my neck and now she was moving down my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down at her and I involuntary groaned at her expression. Sookie's face looked like she had just gotten something very tasty in her hands. Fuck, I was her tasty bit.

I could not call my erection hard – it would have been an understatement. It was like a rock throbbing with need and I was embarrassed with myself. I was sure I would explode the second her hands or her lips would touch me. Right then, my self control was as good as Jimmy's, the teenage fan of classic porn movies.

"Sookie!" I tried again, this time finding some more strength and my voice sounded firmer. I was shocked when Sookie growled at me and her hands clasped both sides of my face.

"Damn you, Northman!" she hissed. "If you're gonna tell me bullshit like 'I don't wanna use you Sookie', you don't know what you are doing!" I admit I was quite impressed with the way she mimicked my voice. "I will find something silver and stab you in the eye!"

I raised my eyebrow, watching her. There was no doubt Sookie was frustrated, the tears in her eyes were very good evidence of that. "I need my head to be clear, Eric…" Her hands moved and tangled in my hair. "I'm so sorry!" she groaned, putting her face in the crook of my neck. "Oh my God, I think I was trying to take advantage of you."

The absurdity of the whole situation finally collided with me. I chuckled and held her head, moving her face to look at me. Sookie's eyes were firmly closed though. "Look at me, lover." I said softly. Two heart beats and one deep breath later, she opened her eyes slowly. I didn't need my blood inside her system to know how ashamed she was. The whole idea of me being used by her was simply ridiculous. I was also ignorant not to consider how frustrated she must be. I had a nice remedy for it though. "Let me take care of you," I pleaded and her eyes widened a little.

"Well, I…" she stuttered and I smirked. There was my innocent Sookie and my beast was content. Don't get me wrong, a wild, sex driven kitten was fantastic, but now, when the 'old' Sookie was back, the ball was in my court. It gave me back the feeling of control. She squeaked quietly when I hung her legs around my waist and moved to carry her to the bedroom. The sight of her eyes getting almost completely round when she glimpsed at my hard erection was priceless.

"Seeing something you like?" I teased and Sookie blushed furiously at my remark. I hadn't expected her to answer me so her next words put me completely out of the loop.

"It's definitely gracious plenty…" she whispered under her breath and I laughed heartily at her comment. Sookie bit down on her lower lip and her blush deepened.

"Um, what now?" she asked when I stopped beside the bed. Her fingernails dug into my skin almost painfully.

"Now lover…" I dropped her on the bed, smiling at her shocked face. Sookie was lying with her arms above her head and her golden hairs spread all over the sheet. She looked beautiful and innocent. The only difference between the reality and my imagination was that, in my fantasy, Sookie wasn't wearing that horrendous hospital gown. That problem, however, could be easily solved. My little telepath gulped when I finally took off my towel. For a second she looked scared, looking at my throbbing erection and then her expression morphed into one of… wonder?

It took all my self control to not laugh with triumph – I knew that Bill Compton has a pencil-like dick. There was absolutely no doubt about this when I was analyzing her expression. All smart sexologists could spread bullshit about size not really mattering but it was just that, pure bullshit. My male ego was almost on the verge of explosion when Sookie's gaze wandered over my whole body and she licked her lips.

"Now lover…" I whispered, sitting on the bed and sneaking between her slightly parted legs. "… we will take care of you."

* * *

AN: What a monster is ending things in this moment?! Wait… me. Sorry for that :)

I wanted chapter 10 to be rather light and sweet. Thanks for staying with me so far.

 **Till next time and please, leave a review!**


	11. Two Steps Back

AN: Thank you all for a wonderful feedback. Big thanks for my beta, keiman and kei for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Two Steps Back**

 **GPOV**

I was almost crazy with bloodlust after torturing Mr. Perpall. For the last few months my diet has been leaving a lot to be desired. I was mostly drinking True Blood and I did it only once, maybe twice a week. A vampire of my age could afford to neglect his needs like this, yet now, when I was sucking on the neck of one of Stan's donors, I realized that I was famished. I would have drained her dry if I hadn't been in control.

Taking one last pull I moved away from her, licking a wound and closing it. The girl's hands were wandering over my thighs and eventually closed over my hard member.

"I can help with that…" she offered almost purring and for a moment I felt tempted. This would solve my problem and help me clear my head. On the other hand, this few minutes of pleasure could have ruined something much more important – my chances with Sookie. Gaining her trust and affection was more important to me than a sexual relief lasting for only a minute.

"Thank you." I said, swiftly pushing her off my lap. Rachel was the girl's name. "Stan will see to your remuneration, Rachel." For a moment she looked like she had no idea of what I was talking about. "He will pay you." I added and her face brightened up.

"Sure thing!" she only shrugged and buttoned her shirt. Donors like her were rather professional. Her job was to feed a vampire and be discreet about it. I was partially curious of what she was really thinking. Does she feel offended that I rejected her? Sookie would have known…

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was wondering if Eric went to see a donor. He was very eager to came back to Sookie even though I had advised him against it. I did not doubt that Eric would not hurt Sookie. Despite his stubborn nature I could tell he felt something for the telepath. He lusted for her almost maniacally but Eric also respected her spirit and intelligence. He could deny it again and again but I had been around long enough to notice the first indications of love. I was of a good cheer watching them together – maybe my son has finally found his match.

I was really curious if Sookie would ever consider being with Eric and me. She was raised in a belief of monogamy. Honestly, I was an adherent of such philosophy as well but the relationship that the three of us could share had a chance of becoming something unique. Me and Eric were actually the same being. Our maker-child bond was one of the strongest known to the supernatural community and we have always worked in perfect sync. Thinking about another man touching Sookie was making me see red and wishing to smash something. Thinking about Eric touching Sookie though caused in me only the feeling of acceptance and arousal. I could see all three of us together if she only decided that she is willing to give us a chance. A relationship like that would be stigmatized by humans but not necessarily by supernaturals. Some would think that Sookie is a pet to be shared and I promised myself that all of them would learn that lesson very quickly.

Me and my child would care for Sookie and remain faithful to her. We would respect her as a companion, not like a pet. I was ready to give myself to her completely just to taste a hint of such a loving relationship. Probably, Eric would be against such fidelity at first but I was sure that one sight of Sookie's discomfort and heartbreak would change his mind very quickly. It was almost amusing to see how fast my fearless, somehow cruel warrior was turning into a scared little boy whenever Sookie's eyes filled with tears. My heart was singing with happiness at this sight. Eric had waited too long for the right woman who could give him this kind of happiness. The next question was- would he share her with me? My Viking can swear that there is nothing he will deny me but again, the situation was one of a kind. He has never fallen in love with a human before.

Unexpectedly, my body shook with lust.

I frowned because the feeling confused me – what I was thinking wasn't particularly arousing. Then it struck me – there was another stir of emotions connected with me all the time- Sookie's. Almost automatically I stood up and headed to my underground rooms. I checked my bond with Eric curiously but it was firmly closed.

The second I opened the door my senses were assaulted by a heavy scent of arousal and a sound of sex.

I closed my eyes to compose myself because I was damn close to ejaculating right then and there. The closer I was to Sookie the more vivid were her feelings and I felt like it was me, not her, receiving a caress.

"Eric…" she moaned and I cursed under my breath. It would be wise and honorable if I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving them alone and giving them some privacy.

Unfortunately, too much blood was stored in the lower parts of my body instead of in my brain to allow me to think straight. So, I came closer to the bedroom's door. It was wide open and the view in front of me was one of the most erotic I have ever seen.

During our millennia together, me and Eric have been sharing women many times. I was a spectator and a participant of all carnal pleasures imaginable but none of them made me feel like that. I wanted to join them on the bed and fuck both Eric and Sookie senseless.

That was not something I could have done though. I licked my lips, tilting my head and watching my child going down on the woman I desired so much. Sookie's back was arching on the mattress. She looked like a goddess laying there in front of him, her golden hair spread out on the sheets creating a halo around her head. Eric was keeping her legs wide open and kissing the wet trails on the inside of her thighs. There was a striking contrast between Sookie's golden and Eric's white skin. Earlier, I noticed she's a very shy person, not very confident with her body. Why she was like that I had no idea. Sookie was perfectly curved in all of the right places, her skin smooth and delicate. Her scent, which was almost intoxicating at every day basics, was even more potent.

I watched fascinated while Eric's hand moved smoothly over her lap and belly to finally close on her right breast. Sookie whimpered when his fingers pinched her nipple a little. My son was working on her slowly, kissing and nibbling at her inner thighs and lower belly, leaving the place when she no doubt wanted to be touched the most. Finally, I saw the tip of his tongue licking her from the entrance to the clit. Our telepath bit down on her lower lip and moaned, the low noise sending shivers over my body.

Suddenly, I felt like an intruder observing their intimate coupling. Shame overwhelmed me and I took a step back. The second I did it, one of the floor boards creaked. My entire body froze when two blond heads turned in my direction.

The best way to describe Eric's expression was murderous. He surely knew that I was standing there, he accepted that I was watching, but now, when I made a noise and Sookie noticed me, my child wanted blood. My blood.

I won't deny that I was slightly scared when I stared at Sookie. Our telepath was watching me for the moment , her eyes hooded with desire. I hoped that maybe she would ignore me but then, her eyes opened wider and an expression of pure shock appeared on her face.

"Dumjävel…" growled my child and I decided to let it slip. I was in fact, a stupid fucker.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sookie and she sat bolt upright. She was bright red and she was trying to yank a comforter from under her body to cover herself. Her eyes stopped at Eric, still laying between her legs and keeping her wide open. "Let go!" she ordered sharply and my child growled at her.

"I apologize…" I said quietly, averting my gaze to look at the wall. Something was telling me that privacy was what Sookie needed right now.

"Could you please just get the fuck out?! We are in the middle of something…" hissed my child and I would have laughed at the desperation I heard in his voice, if the situation hadn't been so crucial.

"Stop it and please, let go of my legs!" yelled Sookie. I heard the sheer nervousness in her voice.

"I like the view, lover. You are so wet and blood is pumping though your tight little pus…"

Eric stopped in midsentence and I heard a slapping noise. I turned to them, worried that Sookie had just smacked him but thankfully, she was holding her small hand over his lips to stop his dirty talk.

"Eric…" she said quietly and instantly Eric jumped away from her. In the matter of a second, our telepath was covered and tucked in under the blanket. When I looked at her face, I realized instantly what had made my child act this way – there were tears in Sookie's eyes.

A crying Sookie was clearly my child's Achilles's heel. We must be very careful not to let our enemies find this out.

"Again, I am sorry." I told them. Sookie's gaze was stuck on the pillow but Eric gave me a bad eye.

I probably should have left them but something was telling me that I had already ruined their moment. I could at least try to make it less awkward and assure Sookie that she has no reason to feel humiliated. My child frowned when I boldly walked over to them and sat on the bed. "Please, don't be ashamed, my dear one…" I whispered as gently as possible to Sookie. "I am the one to be ashamed because I have been acting like a Peeing Tim…"

There was a moment of strained silence and eventually Sookie snorted. "Peeping Tom…" she corrected me and eventually raised her gaze. "That's so very…" Our telepath stopped for a moment, searching for the right word.

"Frustrating, annoying, depressing?" offered Eric, still glaring at me.

"I was about to say 'embarrassing'."

"I am not embarrassed," hissed Eric, leaning on the bed in his all naked glory. He pointed proudly at his naked self. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Eric, cover yourself!" mumbled Sookie, blushing even more.

"I thought you liked what you are see…"

I laughed quietly at their banter. It was too amusing to keep a straight face. Both of them looked at me and then hurriedly into each other's eyes. It almost looked like they were communicating with each other, exchanging something I could only call a knowing look.

"Do you think it's amusing?" asked Eric in a nonchalant way but I could hear some hope in his voice.

I had not been expecting such a question. There was undoubtedly the hidden meaning in it somewhere but I decided to not overanalyze it and opted for some humor instead. "I like to… watch you like that." I answered in a teasing manner and Eric snorted. Poor Sookie blushed even more.

"Please." I took her small hand and kissed it gently. She smelled divine. "Don't let my reckless behavior damage our blooming relationship. You have nothing to be ashamed of." I repeated forcefully. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I just could not turn my gaze from such a stunning view like your body in the throes of passion."

I almost regretted what I had said when Sookie's blush deepened. The next second though the fresh smell of her arousal filled the room. Eric's body tensed a little bit and his fangs clicked back down. My poor penis could have cut through glass right now.

I looked at him, feeling a gentle smirk forming on my lips.

"Oh my…" Sookie whispered. "You are the same!" she exclaimed accusingly and Eric roared with laughter. I only shrugged at her outrage.

"Let's be honest here, someone had to teach him how to sweet talk. Eric was always the one to just rip panties. Zero finesse. " My teasing remark instantly shut him up and caused Sookie to stifle a giggle.

"That's all bullshit…" he told me, clearly offended.

"I can't believe that we were actually sitting like that. I should have felt uncomfortable…" said Sookie under her breath. She shook her head at her thoughts.

I exchanged another look with Eric and my child shrugged. It was his way of telling me "It's either now or never."

"Sookie," I used a voice on her which seemed to have softened her previously. "Would you like to spend a day with us?" I asked, watching her face turning into a mask of surprise. The whole range of emotions appeared in our tie. She was surprised, worried, excited and curious. I almost sighed with relief when I hadn't recognized an offence there.

"I don't think so… It's not a good idea!" she told me after a minute.

"Lover." Eric moved slightly in front of her and took hold of her chin. "We will behave. Truly, I am at the edge of bleeds." He pointed at his nose and Sookie's eyes opened wider when she saw a drop of blood there. "I promise that we will keep our hands to ourselves. Even if you are so…" He inhaled loudly and his pupils dilated. "… hard to resist."

"But…"

"It's a tiring day tomorrow," I added. "There are two spies to question and I hoped you could aid us. After what happened earlier… We just want to feel you close to us, to be sure you are safe."

Slowly there was less hesitation and more acceptance on Sookie's face and in her emotions. "Don't even think about pulling any funny business!" she said with force, pointing her finger at Eric. My child was all innocence.

"Fine…" he promised but winked at our telepath nonetheless.

"You too!" she said to me using the same tone and the same finger to threaten me. I fought down the temptation to bite her finger. "Clearly you are not as innocent as you make it seem…"

I watched with a smile while Sookie and Eric were arguing about their night, or rather day, attire. Eventually, Eric put on a pair of boxer briefs and handed Sookie another pair along with a tee-shirt.

I was still half hard and frustrated when Sookie sneaked in the bed between us. I glanced at Eric who looked positively tormented. I felt genuinely sorry for him. My sexual frustration was nothing compared to his anguish. He, after all, had almost tasted a goddess.

I wanted to say something nice to Sookie, maybe even point out to her that in a situation like this, sleeping tighter and being open for each other, could be a wonderful experience but I couldn't. The second her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Eric with a flabbergasted expression. "I feel like my cock is going to fall off and she is sleeping!"

I bit down on my lip not to chuckle at him. "Rövhål…" he growled and put his leg over Sookie.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him embracing Sookie like some kind of a… vine branch.

"She thinks it's funny to leave me with a fucking hard on? We'll see how much fun it will be when her bladder gets full," he said with an evil glimpse in his eyes.

"Surely, when she will pee us."

"Oh, shut up you Peeing Tim!"

"Peeping Tom." I murmured and I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I could not hear Eric's answer because the Sun pulled me into the dream.

* * *

AN: Sorry, nothing seriously smutty yet... I just think that the relationship with two guys is rather serious step and just jumping in it, wouldn't be Sookie's MO.

 **Please, leave a review.**

Till next time!


	12. See You Soon

AN: I just realized that 200 readers decided to add this story to their 'favorite list' and 322 are following it. Not even mentioning all the reviews...Thank you very much!

Big thanks for my beta, _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **See You Soon**

 **SPOV**

Awareness was slowly coming back to me and along with it, the ache of a full bladder and…a feeling of immobilization?

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to move but there was something heavy, hard and very solid embracing me. I groaned when I realized it was Eric who was snuggling into my side. Somehow, he was able to surround me with his arms and legs and did it in a way that wasn't very suffocating for me. It was a small but a very sweet gesture.

When I woke up completely, I realized that next to Eric's hand, there was another one laying on my hip. In the darkness I could not distinguish many details but I knew that hand belonged to Godric.

I closed my eyes as I remembered last night and the events that had taken place. I was making out with Eric and Godric walked in on us. Damn, not only walked in on us – had walked in on us and watched us for God knows how long! I would have never suspected that there was a kinky side to him but honestly, I did not know Godric all that well.

What was I thinking in the first place when I had attacked Eric on the couch? I knew the answer to that question – I had thought that I was in almost painful need, that I was a single woman and somehow, I felt that a Viking could be a good friend. Letting myself go and allowing myself to feel some pleasure would not harm anyone.

I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment at the memory of his bed skills. Sex with Bill was pleasurable, there was no doubt about that, but the few centuries that Eric has on Bill proved that the longer lifespan is followed by bigger and better skills. Eric bested my ex-lover in every possible way and he did so even though we haven't had any actual sex. He showed me that he can be very gentle and firm at the same time and there was no point in lying to myself that it was quite a turn-on when Eric held me down and did all those sinful things to me.

Before Godric had interrupted us, my Viking had made me come twice using only his fingers and unquestionably, he was leading me to another peak with his lips. It was my first time being with a man in such an intimate and lewd way. Surely, in the opposite to Bill, Eric would not turn his nose up at some new experiments in the bedroom. Bill was attentive and gentle but truth be told – boring at the same time. I have been a virgin for 25 years and despite my modesty, I was more than ready to try some more… adventurous things. Eric would no doubt…

I suddenly stopped in mid-thought . Am I planning to have sex with Eric right now?

I groaned again at my train of thoughts and rolled my head which ended up on a shoulder- Godric's shoulder.

There was Godric… Dear God, the things he was saying to me almost sounded like he seriously suggests to me that he wants me to be with both him and Eric at the same time.

Could I do something like this? My Gran is probably rolling in her grave now that such a silly thought is crossing my mind. Being with two men just could not be right. Or maybe it could?

I decided to take Scarlett's advice to heart and think about this tomorrow. Now, I put all of my efforts into freeing myself from under this mountain of muscles. I started to wiggle and push but it looked like a vampire during his dayrest is truly dead. I would accomplish more by pushing a wall.

"Do you need help?" I heard a whisper and I screamed aloud - I was damned scared. It took me a moment to realize that it was Godric who had spoken

"I almost had a heart attack!" I hissed, angrily, feeling my heart pumping rapidly inside my chest.

"I am really sorry."

I tried to calm myself down and compose myself. "It was unexpected…" I murmured, trying to explain my outburst.

"I understand. Do you need to be set free?"

"Yes, I need to see to my… human needs," I mumbled, embarrassed.

The next second, Eric's body was rolled away from me and I could easily walk away. Godric reached for a lamp standing on the nightstand and turned it on. The whole room was illuminated with a soft orange glow and I straightened Eric's shirt a little to cover as much of my own body as possible.

"Sookie?" I stopped midstep on my way to the bathroom when I heard Godric's gentle voice. I turned to him and saw that he had propped his body onto his elbows and that he was watching me intently.

"Come back to me," he whispered and I fled the room as fast as I possibly could.

 **GPOV**

I was surprised by the feeling of panic I sensed from Sookie when I asked her to come back to me. I did not mean to cause that reaction with such a relatively innocent statement.

She had been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes now and I was getting worried. My concern stirred Eric and he woke up a little earlier than he usually did.

"Where is she?" demanded Eric, sitting on the bed with his fangs down ready to attack.

"I think she needs some time alone…" I whispered back while watching the bathroom door intently.

"Is she sad?" asked my child, leaning back on the pillow and gazing in the same direction as me.

"No…" I answered. "She is determined, a little bit scared and… excited."

We waited another ten minutes for Sookie to leave the bathroom. She smelled of a mix of her natural aroma, my blood and my soap and somehow it made me feel a primitive urge to run to her and claim her. Eric had to sense my train of thought because he looked at me from the corner of his eyes and frowned. I shook myself from those illogical, primitive instincts. The resolve that Sookie was emitting was telling me that the telepath had something to say.

"Oh, you're both up…" Sookie murmured, shifting from one foot to the other. She was embarrassed and a little ashamed, no doubt remembering what had happened on the same bed last night.

"I would much rather like to wake up with you by my side, lover…" purred Eric and he made a move to stand up.

"Stop it!" Sookie raised her hands in a defensive gesture. Eric froze and I felt my eyebrows raise with interest. "I have something to tell you and… I need some space."

Eric turned to me and smirked. "She is afraid it will be impossible for her to resist us," he told me in Old Norse. I have eyes only for Sookie. She was clenching and unclenching her small hands while clearing her throat from time to time.

"Dear one," I said as gently as possible. "You don't need to feel nervous. Whatever it is, we will listen and respect it." I assured her, earning myself an unsure smile from her.

"I won't joke around," added Eric and he patted the side of the bed. "Sit and tell us what makes you so uneasy, lover."

Sookie prepared herself with one more deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, making sure not to touch either of us.

"While I was under the shower, I was thinking about what had happened last night."

I could sense that Eric had an improper lewd comment in mind for this but he restrained himself. "I was acting very reckless… I think I should apologize." She directed her last sentence to Eric which surprised both me and him.

"Me?" asked my child, clearly feeling out of the loop.

"Well, yes of course! I was very… frustrated for lack of a better word and I was about to use you!"

Every word Sookie had said was full of accusation and that accusation was directed at herself.

I hurriedly glared at Eric who looked like he was about burst out laughing and I prayed silently that he would not scare Sookie any further. Such a speech as this had to be very hard for her.

"I'm fine with it…" He glanced at me and I felt a mischievousness in our bond. And some kind of a guarantee. "I should apologize myself. I was so… smitten with you at that moment that I did not consider the consequences of our passion. I should not act so uncontrolled, like a newborn."

Sookie blushed beautifully when Eric reached for her hand and kissed her wrist gently. I almost rolled my eyes at my son's act but he calmed our little telepath with his declaration. So- his over-chivalry could slip. "If you ever decide to be with me, lover, I want you to make such a decision with a clear head."

And there was a small victory. Sookie nodded, averting her gaze but she nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, that's one of the things I wanna discuss." she added quietly and the new wave of uneasiness flooded our tie. "Do you both wanna be with me?" asked Sookie, eventually risking a glance at our faces. "Because that sounded like that. I mean… I don't know what to think about this!"

Before either me or Eric had a chance to say anything, she stood up and started to pace the room. "My single thought about this makes me feel so… So strange things!" Sookie exclaimed, turning to us and glaring at our surprised expressions. "I am actually curious and equally disgusted about that event thinking about such…"

"Yes?" asked Eric quietly.

Sookie covered her face with her hands and shook her head dismissively.

"Yes, Sookie."I told her calmly. She took her hands away from her face to look at me. I was glad she was no longer trying to hide from us. "To answer your original question – yes, we both want to be with you. We understand though that it is a big decision for you to make. We will not push you and honestly, I believe the best way to go about this…" I stood up and walked closer to her. I needed to touch Sookie while I was saying all those important things to her. "…is to wait and see how it will finally turn out. Focus on what you want and I promise that whatever it will be, you will have my help." I squeezed her small hands, noticing that they were shaking a little. "Let's just do what you believe to be right. You may prefer to be with Eric, you two are lovely together." I teased a little and Sookie rolled her eyes. "Be with us, accept our friendship at first. If we are meant to be, we will."

I could not put it simpler than that and I sensed Eric's approval. Sookie was unsure but now that I had helped her realize that there is no rush and no demands from us, she seemed to be more relaxed.

"I will think about this," she promised finally and I almost sighed with relief. I looked at my child who nodded to me contentedly.

"That's all I wanted to hear at this moment." The urge to take Sookie in my arms was almost overwhelming by now, so I embraced her and gently kissed her forehead. "I have something to tell you as well."

"Okay, shoot."

"I think that both of you should leave."

One short sentence and yet it caused such a reaction! Eric was on his feet and by my side with the whole range of his emotions fighting inside him. Sookie took a tentative step back. Her eyes were wide open and she had the expression of a person truly shaken. Sookie's emotions were now matching her face.

"What do you mean?" asked my child with accusation in his voice.

"I don't know why you're looking so worried but I have good reason to ask you to fly back to Louisiana." I said, raising my hands. My son and Sookie were still watching me worriedly. "After the events of last night, I no longer wanted Sookie to jeopardize her health and her life by helping me with Fellowship."

"But Godric…" she started but I raised a finger indicating that I had more to say. She actually huffed. It was adorable.

"Read their spies' minds, try to find out as much as possible and leave the rest for me and my nest."

"That sounds reasonable Godric but I can be of great use to you..." argued Eric but I shook my head.

"You will be of better use to me by staying close to Sookie. Bill Compton has left my area but he can be waiting for her in Bon Temps- especially if Sophie is interested in Sookie's telepathy."

"Then why don't she and I stay here a little longer. I can keep her away from trouble and you can rest assured that Sookie…"

"Oh, Hell no!" Sookie stomped her foot and we looked at her. She put both hands on her hips and scowled at us. "HER is here and HER is an adult person. I will leave when I want to!" she said stubbornly and I felt a small smirk playing on my lips. There was the spirit that fascinated my Eric so much.

"I can always ban you from my area." I suggested playfully and she squinted at me.

"You can dream of trying!"

Eric snickered and shook his head. "See? That's my spitfire." He winked at her but Sookie only glared more.

"I need to tie up the loose ends here and prepare to move to your area. If we were to stay here for too long together, Sophie Ann might assume that we were plotting against her. You freed me from a Fellowship member, you gained me with your asset…" I looked apologetically at Sookie who gritted her teeth at being called in such a way. "…and you would be coming back to your Queen, to the monarch you are loyal to." I said more forcefully and already I could sense acceptance from my child. "We don't know what is waiting for Sookie in your area but we cannot put it off in time forever. I will officially resign from my position right after making sure that the Fellowship of the Sun will be compromised." They both looked grim and slightly unsure so I sent them another smile. "And I will be back with you again in a few days."

"It is so unfair! I can be very useful. You said that you will accept my decisions and now I am being sent away," whispered Sookie sadly and I instantly felt a need to bend to her wishes.

"I know but you have almost died. You have almost been killed while you were in my area. First, I must be absolutely sure that you are in no danger. I allowed the Fellowship to grow so strong under my very nose. I owe it to my vampires and to all of my vampires' sympathizers to fix it."

"But I don't wanna leave yet…" added Sookie very quietly, seemingly surprised by her own statement. This time it was Eric who reached out to her. He put both hands on her shoulders and massaged them a little.

"My maker knows what he is doing. If something had happened to you, Godric and I would have never forgiven ourselves."

She raised her head to look at him and I felt, like yesterday, that they were communicating with each other, that they have some kind of a secret that I am not allowed to learn or share.

"Fine!" agreed Sookie. "I will go and change and we can go and interrogate the spies."

"Thank you." I told her when she was near the door. Sookie smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

We were watching Sookie, absolutely fascinated and slightly shocked. Isabel had her eyes round like saucers and Stan bent in his chair, peering over Sookie's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she hissed and my nest mate moved away really fast. He grumbled under his nose something that was as close to an apology as possible.

Richard was very easy for Sookie to read. This poor boy who had a very questionable taste in colorful shirts almost instantly flooded our telepath's mind with information. Unfortunately, he was just a pawn. The Newlins surely did know a weak mind when they saw one.

Elizabeth Cartridge though, was, as humans would say – a tough cookie. She had her eyes firmly shut and she was singing in her head one religious song after another. Sookie looked like she was on the verge of slapping the woman.

"We need to make her lose her rhythm…" said our telepath and for a second, I saw a vengeful spark in her gaze.

"What do you suggest?" asked Eric, snapping his fangs and scratching them on Elizabeth's neck. The woman froze for a moment and started to chant 'Our Father' with vigor.

"Actually, that worked. Elizabeth thought for a moment about her younger sister and how this whore could be with a dead guy…" murmured Sookie and Eric smiled.

"Eric," I warned him quietly when he gripped the woman's neck. "There is no need for violence."

"I will break her," added Sookie with certainty. "They all break."

I don't know what it was in this statement that angered Elizabeth so much but it caused the Fellowship's member to yank her chains and spit in Sookie's face. Even though I wanted to smash her head in for ill-treating my friend like that, I stopped myself. I stopped Eric who was trying to rip her jaw off.

"Who the fuck are you?! A freak like them? You evil whore of Satan!"

Sookie remained absolutely unaffected by all of those insults and she was holding Elizabeth's arms even tighter. There will surely be bruises.

"There is a warehouse - somewhere near the yellow building with… an ice cream cone in front of it?"

"It's a closed ice cream factory, I know where it is," said Isabel.

"They are keeping a few vampires there. They are draining them and selling their blood!" gasped Sookie and this time her hand did slap Elizabeth across the face. "Give me a pen, I will write everything down." said Sookie finally and I felt my heart break a little at the sight of the tears running down her face. Stan appeared next to her and handed her what she wanted. "You should get there as fast as possible," she added, sniffing.

"Sookie…" I started slowly but she shook her head.

"Really. There are three girls there that Perpall kidnapped a few days ago. Fellowship has all the intentions to throw them into the cages with the vampires. The Vamps will kill them, they are starving." Sookie handed the sheet of paper to Isabel and looked at me with big scared eyes.

"Eric, take Sookie to her room. That will be all."

I hadn't even finished speaking when our little telepath was on her feet and walking outside. I closed my eyes, musing over the whole situation. How many humans have been killed because of my lenience?

"I think I wanna go home Eric…" I heard Sookie's whisper from a corridor. "I am ashamed of being human." She sobbed and the weight in my chest increased.

Three hours later when I was hugging Sookie goodbye and promising that I would be back in a few days, she unexpectedly took hold of both sides of my face and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Don't blame yourself, okay? Just kick some asses." Sookie gave me no chance to avert my gaze. Her dark chocolate eyes were drilling into me, almost seeing into my soul. "Please, for me."

I was laughing in my head yesterday, thinking of how Eric cannot deny Sookie anything when she is crying. Now, I found out that I cannot deny her anything when she is looking at me in this way.

I nodded my acceptance and she smiled broadly at me. "We will be waiting. Come back to us soon."

I watched their plane taking off and disappearing into the night which put me into a completely new mood. It was good to feel eager to fight again!

* * *

AN: I have a question to you, dear readers – does chapter 13 should be about dealing with Fellowship or rather about Eric and Sookie landing in Louisiana? Both scenarios are already planned, so the choice is yours.

Also, I am taking part in the Area 5 Bloody Pen' "Day of the Dead" Contest. The deadline is on October the 12th so I need to put some energy into writing the story that will not be embarrassing :)

 _The new update for OMD will appear the next week and another after October the 12th_ (hence my question about your preferences). Of course the Muse can be generous for me and Halloween story will be finished really fast. In such case I will pop into your alerts box.

Till next time!


	13. You Messed With the Wrong Vampire

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback and big thanks for _keiman and kei_ for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **You Messed With the Wrong Vampire**

 **GPOV**

Fellowship of the Sun was something more than just a bunch of religious zealots. Now, watching six guards with guns patrolling their perimeter, I realized that the organization was mere inches from turning into an extremist movement.

I could not believe that I had allowed these sickening fanatics to gain this much strength right under/in front of my own nose. Surely there had been signs of their actions and either I had been completely blind or completely unconcerned about all of this. I did not know which option was more shameful.

Sookie was right about human and vampire prisoners. I could smell four human women and one man, all of them injured and sexually abused. Eleven vampires were imprisoned in the basement and they were immobile, probably too weak to move because of the blood losses and silver poisonings.

A small sparrow landed at my feet and a moment later morphed into a man. Keith stretched his body and groaned. He was one of a very few true shifters living in my area and he owed me. Tonight, he got the chance to repay his debt.

"I hate turning into small animals…" murmured the shifter and he raised both arms above his head, causing his joints to crack.

"What have you seen?" I asked and he immediately stood up straight.

"As you predicted, there are five imprisoned humans upstairs. They are guarded by three more humans with handguns and six are walking outside with machine guns. I will not swear on my life but I suspect that the guns are loaded with silver bullets. They all have stakes hidden in their pockets." I nodded to him, signaling that I am ready to hear more. "The doors to the basement are closed. Sorry sheriff."

"It is fine. You did well, thank you for your assistance."

Keith only shook his head. "My pleasure. I hope you will kill these assholes. My folk are talking about our own reveal. I don't wanna be treated like a subhuman by those zealots."

With his speech finished, he fell on the ground and turned into a German Shepherd. He barked quietly and ran into the night. I had not expected him to stay and fight with us.

"Please, sheriff," whispered Stan, drawing my attention from Keith back to my nest. "Tell me we are going to rip all of them to shreds."

I had to smirk at the bloodlust that I heard in his voice. Twenty vampires that were surrounding me were in the same moods. "I won't lie, I am not fond of the thought of killing anyone." All of them groaned in unison and I smiled broadly. "But I think these humans have given us no other choice." Happy growls and hisses sounded me. "You will not kill them right here and now though. Feel free to show them our true vampire strength but do not kill any of them. Our main goal is to destroy the whole Fellowship, not merely to drain a few pawns. Understood?" My underlings nodded, their enthusiasm was now slightly weaker. "We are sure that there are no obstacles impeding our entry. The warehouse is the property of a company, not a private owner. I remind you that there are five humans in the cell in the southeastern corner of the building. Do not harm them! They have been imprisoned and hurt because they are our friends." Again, they murmured their understanding.

"What will we do next?" asked Isabel, taking a hesitant step forward. Since her nest mates had found out that her human worked for the Fellowship, they have become less than friendly towards her. It was one more thing I had to work on. They all wanted her to be punished and I had the right punishment for her in mind.

"We will pay a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Newlin."

I knew that all of them were confused by this statement but they did not question me further. I divided my people into smaller groups and assigned each of them to a different task. Stan, who was one of the very few vampires with the ability to fly, was sent to destroy the building's energy source. I knew that humans are afraid of darkness. Their sense of sight was very weak in the dark and that would be a huge advantage for us.

When the outside lights shimmered and had been dimmed, I nodded to Isabel and five others to attack. Their assignment was simple – each vampire was to sneak up on one human guard and choke him or her enough to cause them to lose consciousness. They knew better than to make any noise. I closed my eyes to focus on the movements happening down there and I was counting down the guards that had fallen. Three were already down. Four. The fifth put up a fight momentarily, stabbing Cordell with a silver dagger. This young vampire wasn't known for his patience and the next sound I heard was the soft crack of a neck being broken. So much for not killing anyone. The sixth guard fell during his run towards the warehouse. He was trying to use a walkie-talkie to inform his comrades about the trouble but Isabel easily caught up with him and besides choking him, she also broke his arm. I could let it slide as long as he remained quiet.

I did not allow my people to just run into the warehouse right away. If Steve Newlin had half a brain, he had surely considered the fact that his hiding hole would be found eventually. I ran first and using my ability to fly, I landed on the roof. A few canisters that I first took for part of the air conditioning units, were in fact full of water with silver filings. No doubt connected to the sprinklers.

"Wait there!" I said loud enough for my vampires to hear and they immediately froze. "Stan."

The Texan was next to me in a matter of seconds. "Motherfuckers!" he hissed when he caught the scent of silver.

"Would you mind helping me to disarm those little traps?"

"Not at all…"

We worked a few minutes on disconnecting wires and putting a water pump out of action. Hopefully, we had done everything right. In the building below us, three remaining Fellowship's men were getting agitated and one of them was trying to reach an outside guard by using a radio. This was the last moment we could use to our own advantage.

"On my signal." I ordered and then nodded to Stan who helped me to punch a hole in the roof. We easily tore a piece of the metal construction loose, drawing the humans' attention to us. Fellowship soldiers raised their guns and pointed them up but before they were able to so much as pull a trigger, all Hell broke loose.

Vampires emerged from every possible entrance and the earsplitting noise confused humans even further. They shot a couple of times, but in the darkness, they were unable to hit anyone. It was almost too easy. In the dark, I saw one of them reaching for a fire alarm and I smiled at the wave of panic that I smelled from him when the sprinklers didn't work. I jumped down and walked over to the man who was still yanking a lever and cursing. He was surrounded and my vampires were openly laughing at his antics.

"It won't work." I informed him calmly and the man reached for a stake he had hooked on his belt. He raised it and pointed it in my direction with a smile that and crooked into a snarl. "Put it down. You are making a fool of yourself."

The human swept his wild gaze all over the room and did the exact opposite of what I had asked him to do. He charged right at me. I knocked him down with a kick in his stomach, causing more damage than I had previously intended. I felt my patience running low and that long forgotten beast was coming to the surface. It scared me but I still wanted blood. I was dreaming of ripping open the neck of my enemy like I used to do in the old days. It took all of my willpower not to just jump on the man and kill him right away.

"Collect them." I ordered instead and Stan was more than happy to drag a young man outside.

"What will we do with them, Sheriff?" Isabel pointed at the five humans watching us from the cage similar to the one I had once been trapped in at the Fellowship's church.

"Take them outside. Don't heal them."

"They are pretty battered…" argued Isabel but I turned to her and bared my fangs. She took a step back, visibly scared. It was not every day that I showed my fangs. "Yes, Sheriff," she murmured, lowering her gaze and walking away.

I needed to close my eyes and took a couple of deep calming breaths before I was able to continue. The first night was a big success. We were able to collect vampire sympathizers and vampires from the warehouse and did so with only one human being killed. The next part of my plan was a little more complicated.

The humans that we set free were more than happy to help us to destroy the Fellowship of the Sun. The most skilled in glamour vampires were working on them and on one Fellowship member, the one we had all identified as the weakest and the most innocent of them all.

Right now Stan, Isabel and myself were sitting in my office and listening to the conversations that were taking place at the police station. The listening device that we had installed in that Fellowship soldier's watch was proving to be very useful.

"So you say that you are working for the Fellowship of the Sun? You and a few others…" The police officer cleared his throat. "... so called Soldiers of the Sun, imprisoned these guys?"

"Yes."

Stan smiled at me but I did not take my eyes off the receiver. It was not yet time to relax.

"And then what? You just set them free? Why?" The officer was keeping his questioning to a harsh manner and this had me worried. He sounded almost disappointed. Isabel looked me right in the eyes and nodded. She had caught on to this as well.

"I could not live with myself after this. I wanna testify…" This boy was telling exactly what we had glamored into him. The truth was that it wouldn't matter if the case ended up in the court of justice… All we needed to do was to create a certain publicity for the Fellowship.

Crazy, ready to kill the innocent zealots - it's something that all of whole America is afraid of happening.

"I'll tell you something, son," said the officer and I felt myself leaning closer to the device. "I think you did all of this by yourself and now, you are trying to attract attention and you are accusing good Christian people!"

On the inside I was shaking with silent fury. On the outside though, I allowed myself only to take a deep breath and then stand up.

"Keep listening, Stan." I ordered and the Texan nodded grimly. "Isabel, come with me."

My vampires stood up and followed me without a word. When we had walked into the other room, I spent some time on closing the door and walking slowly over to a chair. She was watching me with a neutral expression that was about to change very fast when she hears my proposition.

"I know you blame yourself for not seeing Hugo's true colors." I told Isabel without any unnecessary admissions. She neither declined nor agreed but she lowered her gaze. "You heard what that police officer said. I have no doubt that either he's a Newlins' sympathizer or a vampire's opponent. We freed those humans and vampires and I am very pleased with our job but I did so to discredit Fellowship as well. It will be harder to accomplish that now than we had first expected. But…" I waited for her to raise her eyes towards mine. "… if the face of the whole movement could have changed his opinion about vampires…"

Isabel's eyes widened in shock. "Do you want to glamor Newlin to become a sympathizer? He hates us far too much. We cannot make humans to feel, only make them think that they feel something," she reminded me and I nodded.

"You are correct. Yet I believe there is a way to change his opinion about vampires. Like people say when you are in someone's shoes that you can change your point of view."

I gave her a moment to consider what I had just said. When she realized what I was implying, she couldn't hide her shock.

"You want to turn Newlin into a vampire?"

"Don't you think it's wise? He is the face and the main leader of this hatred movement."

"But if we simply turn him, his followers will accuse us of murder!" argued Isabel and I nodded. She was, of course, correct.

"You are right but if he disappeared for a few weeks and then reappeared as a vampire with a convenient cover story…" I added quietly. Isabel still looked shocked by my suggestion.

"Like what, Sheriff?"

"Well, people are very fragile. They can be easily hurt or catch a disease. If Mr. Newlin is to be diagnosed with a cancer, for instance, he may look for help in the most surprising places."

"That is risky. The Authority might punish you for this…" whispered Isabel.

I was watching her carefully and noticed the first sign of worry.

"Nan gave me permission to deal with the Fellowship in any way I choose. Whatever objections they might have, they will speak with me alone so don't worry about yourself."

Isabel inhaled sharply and moved a little further away from me. "Oh God, that's why I'm here. You want me to turn this disgusting man?!" She stood up quickly, upsetting her chair. I remained in my place but I growled quietly nonetheless. "No one has a right to expect something like this from a vampire, not even you! You were teaching me that the bond between a maker and a child is sacred. I would never have expected to hear something like this coming from you, Godric…It's just cruel!"

I allowed her to yell at me and slowly, Isabel was calming down. "I have done worse things in my existence, young one." I stood up from my place and walked closer towards my second. I took gentle hold of Isabel's chin and raised her head to look her in the eyes. "You know that I am asking this for your own sake too, Isabel. I am leaving and you will stay here alone. Your nest mates won't forgive you Hugo's betrayal…" Silent sobs shook her body and she leaned closer to me. I embraced her and kissed her hair gently, giving her some comfort. Isabel has been like a surrogate child to me for the last few decades. She has a good heart and even though what I was asking from her was bad, it was still better than having her killed.

"I know…" she whispered and I smelled blood tears in the air. "I loved him so much. I gave him my heart, my body and my blood. How could I be so naïve and so blind?"

"We both were. I should have been next to you and supporting you. I should have been wiser."

"You had your own struggle. I am glad you are better, Master. I am happy. Sookie Stackhouse and Eric will be good for you." I reached for my handkerchief and wiped the bloodstains from her face. Now, that she had allowed herself to show some weakness, some new resolve had appeared on her face. "I will do this," she said with power. "even if it's gonna be the last thing I ever do in my life, I will train this asshole into becoming a vampire that even you will not be ashamed of, my Master."

I chuckled, throwing a bloodied scrap of material into the trash bin. "Be careful, Isabel," I said lightly. "Steve Newlin isn't the sharpest knife in the box."

"Tool," she corrected me.

"Yes, of course. Just keep him away from the Fellowship for some time and make sure he will say what we need him to say."

"Yes, Sheriff." She stood up and bowed a little. "I will not fail again."

"Isabel…" She stopped in midstep. "Thank you. I am very sorry that I was forced into asking you to do this but…"

"Please, Sheriff. If you are going to drown yourself in self-pity again, I am leaving."

I nodded with a smile. "If you allow me, I will accompany you on tonight's assignment."

Three hours later, when we were able to sneak in on Steve Newlin and his wife, both of them were half conscious with fear. Sarah had been glamored into believing that her husband had flown abroad to meet with a doctor. If someone asks her, she will explain that Steve has been feeling bad for the last few weeks.

As for Mr. Newlin himself… He was trying to fight us and cursed and called for his God's help for over half an hour until Isabel punched him into unconsciousness.

"Well, I can see you are already metamorphosizing into the role of his Maker, Isabel." I told her humorously but she merely sighed.

"I don't know if I won't terminate him eventually."

"By all means…" I said, turning the van that I was driving in the direction of a small private airport. "But only after he will do what is needed to be done."

"Yes, Sheriff."

I felt myself smiling broadly. If the next parts of my plan turn out as good as they have so far, I will be back home with Eric and Sookie a lot sooner than I had expected.

* * *

AN: I was always curious of what happened with the Fellowship of the Sun when Steve has been turned into a vampire. Sarah said in season sixth that she lost everything and was humiliated so I assumed that the scenario "here is no Fellowship without Newlins" is quite possible. Fellowship is not the main subject of this story; Godric won't travel to Louisiana right away though.

Next time, a look at the situation in Bon Temps.

Please, leave a review :)

Till next time!


	14. Home, Sweet Home

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback! It means a lot :)

Big thanks for my beta, **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Home, Sweet Home**

 **SPOV**

The last few days had been so emotionally exhausting that I was barely conscious during the entire flight to Shreveport. I would have never accused myself of being someone who can sleep like the dead but there I was, snuggling into Eric and sleeping soundly through all of the turbulences. Only when we touched down did Eric gently wake me up.

I remembered that we'd argued where I should spend the remaining two hours of the night and eventually I had surrendered and agreed to stay in Eric's house. In my sleepy haze, I complimented his accommodation, trying not to show my surprise when I took a look around. I was half expecting some male, cold, modern apartment, not the cozy house in the guarded neighborhood. He even had a garden and fireplace…

I politely declined my vampire's suggestion to organize a sleepover in his basement. No matter how persistent he was and how allegedly giant was his bed, I was not planning on sleeping with him in the same room.

He didn't push me too much and finally I was able to fall asleep in one of his bedrooms upstairs. The next morning I woke up confused and lost, feeling on the verge of panic until I remembered where I was. I looked around the room, taking in the décor. It was neat, elegant and very bright. Somehow, all of this shining, almost sterile furniture, looked like it had been taken from a commercial of some shop rather than another part of the house. In direct opposition to the living room I had seen yesterday, this room had nothing 'Eric' in it.

I yawned, covering my eyes from the sun and looking around for a clock. When I located one on the nightstand it, was showing 1 PM. Holly Moley, I had slept quite long...

I decided that while I'm here and Eric is no doubt still resting somewhere in his vamp cave, I could safely venture out to find a bathroom. It was not hard, seemingly it was a house where each bedroom had one. I took a quick shower, did my human business and I was brushing my teeth, wondering if I would be able to find something to eat, when I heard a door downstairs being opened and closed.

I tensed, squeezing my toothbrush harder and wondering if I can be in danger. Recent events had left me rather edgy - could that be someone from the Fellowship?

I almost fainted with relief when I heard a man's thoughts.

 _"So strange. Master Eric never requested human food…"_

I cringed – Master Eric? I could understand if some pompous ass like the Viking would have been required to be called 'Master' out loud. But in a servant's mind? We live in the 21st century!

I quickly put on some pants and a simple tee-shirt and jogged downstairs. Damn it, the idea of food was very tempting. I was all smiles when I stepped into the kitchen and I silently anticipated some similar reply in return. I was greeted by a dull man wearing a sharp suit who was busy unpacking the grocery bags.

"Hello," I greeted the guy politely but he- and I couldn't believe it- gave me a 'look-see' and turned his back on me without saying a word.

That was just plain rude!

"Excuse me?" I asked, this time a little sharply. "Who are you?"

The man huffed at my question and honored me with a look that most people keep reserved for cockroaches or a piece of shit under their shoe.

"My name is Bobby Burnham." he informed me. "I am Master Eric's dayman."

I almost gasped when he began to think _'That's the first time one of Master's 'whores' spoke up like that. She must be putting on her 'Alms House Airs' for me.'_ I was flabbergasted!

"So," I said folding my arms and feeling my meaner side taking control over me. "You're an errand boy." I watched with satisfaction the blood flowing into his cheeks. He was about to call me a name again, this time out loud, so I decided enough was enough. "As the Sheriff's business partner…" A little innocent lie – after all I was some kind of associate while gaining him with my telepathy, right? "… I can say it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Burnham." I walked over to him and took a package of bagels from his hand. "I think we will be seeing each other from time to time."

I hoped he understood that it's a kind of dismissal but Bobby either didn't take the hint or he had become quite curious about me.

"What is your job description, Miss…"

"Sookie Stackhouse. I am…" My brain was working very fast to find a good excuse. "… a human relations consultant."

Bobby raised his eyebrows skeptically, challenging me to say something more but I folded my arms and stared back at him. After a short glaring challenge, uptight Bobby, bade me a good day (extremely insincerely if his thoughts were any indication) and walked back to his shining BMW parked outside.

I am a friendly and peaceful person by nature but this man had almost turned me into mean bitch within seconds. I did not like the way he was measuring me up, I didn't like that he thought himself to be so far above everyone else. Finally, I didn't like that he summed me up as 'a 'whore' not good enough for his Master'. I swore to myself that the next time we met, I would not be so polite.

I was looking at my cell phone and wondering if I should call Sam and tell that I am back but something was nudging me not to do this. After all, I still had some free time left that Eric had so efficiently negotiated and the events in Dallas left me wanting some free time. I will go back home, do some gardening and soak in the sun for the next few days. It was an appealing plan.

I made myself some bagels, ate, I even felt tempted to clean a little bit but Eric's house was spotless so eventually, I ended up in front of the TV watching some culinary show. That was how Eric found me when he walked in from his hiding hole.

"Good evening, Lover," he purred close to my ear and I jumped a good foot off the sofa, startled by his greeting.

"Jesus, Eric!" I exclaimed, holding my chest. "You scared me half to death! Don't sneak up on me like that."

He only chuckled, sitting down next to me and leaning back comfortably on the couch. It hadn't escaped me that even though his couch was monstrously giant, he chose to sit very close to me.

"What are you watching?" he asked casually and I gently sat back.

"Jamie Oliver is cooking something called 'spaghetti con gamberetti e rucola'"

"Spaghetti with shrimp and rucola," offered Eric.

"Yup."

We were sitting together in silence watching a British cook doing his magic. I was amazed how easy it seemed for him to make any food look good. My pasta would have ended up looking like something that was chewed by a dog…

"Do you enjoy food like that?" asked Eric suddenly and I risked a glance in his direction. My vampire looked authentically captivated by the show and I bit back a smirk.

"I love pasta," I admitted. "It's great for my taste buds but not so much for my hips."

"Nonsense, you have beautiful hips." He winked at me and I blushed furiously.

"Eric, I would like to go home…" I told him few minutes later and my vampire tensed a little bit, glancing at me with a frown.

"Aren't you comfortable?" Recognition sparkled in his eyes when he asked: "Maybe you're hungry?"

I smiled this time, surprised by how sweet this giant asshole could be from time to time. "No, I am fine really but I have a house I need to visit. You didn't expect me to stay with you for the rest of the week, did you?"

Judging by the spark in his eyes, he might have but he shook his head nonetheless. "I would rather not have you so close to Compton."

He dropped a big bomb on me at that moment and I felt my stomach clench with worry. Bill, I had almost forgotten about him.

"Do you think he'll do something to me?" It was almost surreal to even consider Bill being violent towards me but if I was to be honest – he had never showed me his true face.

"I will make sure that such an idea will not cross his mind, Lover."

Eric sounded so sure of himself that I actually calmed down a little.

"Then I guess we should go…"

 **EPOV**

I was hesitant to allow Sookie to leave my house. I found a strange comfort in the fact that she was still in the same building with me. Her wonderful scent was present in the air and just sitting with her on my couch made me relaxed and content. I could only dream how heavenly it would be to wake up, having that warm smooth body pressed to me in my bed. The thought made my not so little friend, stir a little in my pants but Sookie chose that moment to ask about her departure.

I was trying to delay it as long as possible. We checked twice if she had taken all of her belongings. I insisted that she have a warm drink before leaving but when she asked why, I couldn't find a good excuse. What was I supposed to say – I want to cling next to you and watch you a little longer?

I was insistent though and forced her to stop at the small bistro on our way to Bon Temps, pointing out that it's getting late and she needs to keep up her strength. Sookie gave me a dirty look but she didn't fight me which only made me sure that she was a little hungry after all. She chose some kind of pasta with a white sauce and she dug into it with gusto. I smirked, hearing her happy noises and I vaguely considered cooking her something like that in the near future. If some irritating Englishman can make any kind of food in less than thirty minutes than I sure as fuck can too.

"So, what are you planning on doing later?" I asked when we were mere minutes from Sookie's hometown. I even drove under the speed limit to give myself some extra time with her.

"Does Bon Temp offer some good night entertainments?" I asked casually.

For some reason, Sookie blushed beautifully at my question and shook her head. "Aside of Merlotte's, no, not really. I think I will watch TV, maybe read a book. I am still rather tired."

What a hovel of a town. Such a radiant full of life creature like Sookie should live her life to the fullest and yet, she was spending her nights like an old lady. Of course, I would have nothing against her staying home if she chose to do so with me. In the bed, naked and taking care of giving Sookie a some much needed physical exercises.

"I will stay with you," I offered simply and Sookie being Sookie, started to argue.

"No, I'm sure you have to go to Fangtasia or…"

"Pam can handle things," I interrupted. "I want to spend some time with you."

Such a simple statement gave me a better reaction than the most sophisticated deceit. The telepath blushed once more and agreed that we can spend the night in her house. She was warming to me more and more and I was damn sure that tonight I would get a fantastic goodnight kiss. I realized that playing Sookie wasn't the smartest thing to do. I have to be more genuine and even a little sappy if I want to get between those long tanned legs of her. I was definitely going to cook her some pasta.

"I think you should know that my friend Tara is staying at my place." I did not let my annoyance show. "She is not very… vampire friendly but I will handle her." We were turning in at Sookie's driveway and I cursed when my Corvette bumped into the horrible potholes. It has to be taken care of… The road looked like a battle front full of trenches. "I even have a 'True Blood' in the fridge if you are…" The words died on her lips when Sookie looked at her house. I was surprised myself…

I was around here once, when I was at Bill's. I could not stop myself taking a look at Sookie's house. If I remembered correctly, that's not how it used to look.

My little telepath was outside the car before I had even stopped it properly. I was quickly on her heels, slightly worried about her wellbeing. It looked like there had been a small tornado in Sookie's front yard. Dozens of bottles and sheets of papers were scattered around. Someone had to have made a bonfire because the pile of burned wood was laying next to the porch. It was a miracle that the whole house hadn't caught on fire. Flowers were plucked from the ground and the grass was destroyed by, if the tires marks were any indication, some heavy vehicles. I noticed that the doors were hanging crooked and some panes of window glass were missing here and there.

Sookie was standing next to me completely paralyzed, seeing her family home in such a state. I glanced at her, regretting that I could not sense her emotions. Her eyes were round and they were shinning dangerously, like she was on the verge of tears. I prayed quietly that she wouldn't start to sob.

My attention was distracted when the front door burst open and two humans, a man and a woman, ran outside. They were African or African American (if I was to be politically correct), loud and clearly drunk. They were giggling and stumbling and the man was trying very hard to take the woman's dress off.

"Tara Mae…" whispered Sookie next to me and a gentle shiver ran down my spine. She sounded quite calm but her eyes were burning with fury. I found an angry Sookie an ultimate turn-on and my dick twitched. "What the fuck did you do to my house?!"

Sookie's presence and the rage in her tone stopped the couple dead in their tracks and the female almost fell.

"Sookie? What are you doing back so early?!"

* * *

AN: The academic year has started over here and because it's my senior year, I will be very busy in the near future. I promise to update at least once a month though – you have my word :)

Please, let me know what you think about this chapter.

Till next time!


	15. Slap You Silly

AN: Here's an update - sooner than I expected. I hope you will enjoy yourself while reading it :)

Thank you all for wonderful reviews and alerts. Big thanks for my beta, **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Slap You Silly**

 **SPOV**

I was numb when I saw what had happened to my house. My first thought was that Bill had lost his mind and decided to ruin my home, the one that has been in my family for generations as some kind of a sick retribution. My heart almost exploded at the realization that Tara had been there and she could be hurt or worse. However, he came second. My childhood friend emerged from the house and I froze.

She was giggling and playing the fool with a man that I didn't recognize.

"Tara Mae…" I half whispered in shock. She wasn't injured or imprisoned; on the contrary, she was almost acting like there was nothing wrong with the fact that my home was falling apart! A horrible comprehension came over me and I shook with fury. "What the fuck did you do to my house?!" I demanded and my anger only increased when my childhood friend, instead of being at least ashamed, dared to point out that I had come back home too early!

"Yes, Tara!" I told her with venom. "I am and thank God for that, otherwise I would have nothing to come back to! What happened?"

Tara glanced at the man at her side but I gave him no mind. I could understand that Bobby freaking Burham is an ass that had treated me badly - he was a stranger after all. But Tara?!

"Well, we got to partying yesterday…" she mumbled, shrugging. Did she just shrug at me?!

My body jumped forward and I swear to God, I wanted to punch her. I was cut short though when Eric took hold of my arms and stopped me, yanking my body flat against his.

"Lover," he whispered into my ear and I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks. In my current position, when I was pushed into his body, I could feel that the Viking found something very arousing in this whole situation. "As much as watching you going to work Valkyrie-style on that bloodbag would be entertaining, I think you should be cautious. There is something strange in the air."

When Eric mentioned it I had to admit he was right. Something was vibrating in the air, something that was giving me the creeps. I scanned the area with my mind but I found no one else nearby. Whatever it was – voodoo magic, magnetic field or the damn leprechauns running around naked – it would not stop me from giving Tara a piece of my mind.

"That was quite a party," I hissed and she shrugged again. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I snapped. "I gave you a place to crash, Gran's house no less and you allowed people to make such a mess of the place?" Eric let go of me, walking right behind me like a silent guardian.

"Now ya gonna hang it on me, aren't cha?"

"You're damned right, Tara!" I was next to her now and walking past her with a venomous glare on my face. She made no move to stop me, only folded her arms. Her 'beau' was just standing there and sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Sookie?" I heard Eric's whisper. I turned to him and he nodded his head at the threshold. He was stuck there - I had never invited him inside after all.

"Right… Come on in." My heart was raging when I opened the door and took a tentative look inside. The inside wasn't any better than the outside. Things were shattered and dirty, cupboards and fridge were empty and these were just my hallway and my kitchen. I was afraid to check the living room and bedrooms.

I slowly walked into Gran's room, shaking like a leaf in the wind. I couldn't stop the tears that started to flow at the sight that welcomed me there. Many of the things of my beloved grandmother had been destroyed. Her bed was messy and I could only suspect what had been happening there. What saddened me the most though was the tangled ball of wool that used to be the last of Gran's work. She had had no chance to finish it and I had put it gently on her bed, promising myself that I would do it one day. Someone had ripped the remaining part of the tablecloth and had just thrown it into a corner of the room.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I regretted it immediately when the stinky stench assaulted my nostrils. Again – what had happened in here?

Tara was standing in the hallway and her boyfriend was giving Eric scared glances. Maybe I am a bad Christian but I wanted the vampire to throw them both outside. I could not do that until I have had a word with Tara though.

"How could you allow it?" I asked again and she sighed.

"Christ fuck, Sook! We were having a good time, 'kay?" She even rolled her eyes. "I'll clean it up."

"You'll clean it up?! You'll clean it up!" I was right in her face this time but she didn't even move. Sookie Stackhouse never gets really angry after all, right? Well, this time I was. Not just angry but absolutely furious. "Get out!" I told her coldly.

She was watching me like I had lost my mind. I risked a glimpse into her thoughts and I was surprised when I felt something amiss there. She did not regret a thing, what's even worse – she truly saw nothing inappropriate in her behavior. What was wrong with her?

"Me and Eggs needed a place to crash," she said, folding her arms. I had to have heard something wrong. "Mary Ann told us to get out of her place and he.." She nodded at the man, whose name was clearly 'Eggs'."… needed a place to stay. We were gonna clean it all up." Her tone was completely dismissive. I had no idea whom this Mary Ann was but if her house had been treated the same way as mine had been, I could not blame the woman for throwing them out. "Jeez, almost everyone was here, I called up a few of 'em."

I stumbled while taking a look inside of her head. That had not been a simple party – it had been a fucking Romanic orgy! Tara's mind had a few holes in it but I could tell that the party that had taken place here yesterday hadhosted quite a few guests- guests who had been having sex on every surface of my house. I felt literally violated.

Before I thought what I was doing, I slapped Tara across her face- hard. Godric's blood gave me almost unnatural strength and my slap sent Tara to the floor. I looked at my hand in astonishment and then back at her. Instead of being shocked or angry, my friend – or maybe my former friend now – giggled and the man called Eggs, followed suit. I turned to glance at Eric and he was watching them with raised eyebrows.

"Something is wrong with them," he concluded and I barely stopped myself from calling him Sherlock. That was pretty much obvious.

"Ya know what?" Tara stood up and smiled at me. "Fine!" she raised her arms in the air, somehow challenging me to do something more. I was not planning to but I felt myself taking a step back, closer to Eric. "Ya make me sick either way! Always so perfect and innocent. Fucking prude." Tara's eyes stopped at Eric for a moment and she whistled. "But liking cold cocks, huh?"

She slapped me back nicely with her remark.

"Be careful," I warned her. I had no doubt that whatever furious Eric would do to Tara might be worse than a bitch slap.

We were standing there for a moment in strained silence and eventually Tara and Eggs walked away, still laughing out loud. I exhaled, not even realizing that I had been holding my breath.

"That was interesting," summed up Eric.

"That was my best friend," I told him sadly. The tears were stinging my eyes. I was seriously conflicted. Something was wrong with Tara but that wasn't the explanation of why she was acting like a bitch.

"Sorry, Lover." I sighed when he leaned closer and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

I only nodded. Somehow, that proposition was a very tempting one at that particular moment.

 **EPOV**

This human idea of friendship was definitely very peculiar. When that human girl spoke to Sookie in such a vulgar manner and then showed no remorse for destroying her house, I was planning on breaking her neck quickly and swiftly. Something was telling me though, that was not the kind of support that Sookie was expecting.

My little telepath was crying softly and only cried harder when I asked her if she wants to stay with me for a couple of days.

"I…I have to clean up," she mumbled into my chest and I awkwardly patted her back.

"Don't worry about this, Sookie. I have a cleaning crew."

"But I…"

"They owe me," I told her softly, reaching to wipe away tears from her cheeks. That bitch will pay for this. "Do you need to take anything with you?" She lowered her gaze and watched the floor stubbornly.

"They were having sex here…" she whispered. Yes, I could tell. "But maybe they didn't go upstairs?" she asked me hopefully. Judging by the smell, I could tell they had gone upstairs but there was no point in depressing Sookie any further.

"There's a chance," I whispered with a small smile. I was about to ask her to sit down but every surface was dirty... "Stay here and I'll take a look. Don't go outside." She nodded and I smirked. I quite liked a co-operative Sookie.

Upstairs was a disaster as well. I was shaking with anger when I walked into the room that was being used by Sookie. The stench of sex and bodily fluids defiled her space. My fangs ran down when I saw a piece of flowery material laying in a corner of the room. It was the white-red dress that Sookie had been wearing when we had met for the very first time. It was some strange sign of sentiment but I felt like this horde of stupid humans had taken something from me. Carefully, I raised the dress with my pen and checked the label. Pam will have some shopping to do later.

Sookie was waiting for me in the hallway and wasn't very surprised when I came back empty handed.

"Eric, what do you think is wrong with them? Because something is definitely wrong!"she asked me when we were walking back to the car. Despite everything that had happened, it was very hard for me not to be excited by the fact that I would have Sookie for myself for a couple of days. Yes, the working crew will be taking their time with fixing everything and giving the place a thorough cleaning and delousing.

"I have some suspicions. Unfortunately, they can be connected with the creature that had attacked you before in Dallas..." I said slowly.

"Oh my God!" Sookie turned to me with wide, scared eyes. "What was that?"

"When I described your injuries to Godric, he pointed out that it could have been a Maenad." They were nasty creatures known to make all your bad traits visible. Maenads were always holding crazy parties, infecting humans with madness and lust. When we were in Dallas, Pam had been sent to check it out and in fact, there had been a creature like that in Bon Temps. She was calling herself Mary Ann Forester and thankfully, she haddeparted two days ago. Clearly, judging by what had happened with Sookie's house and how her friend was acting, Maenad's madness was still in the air. I will be damned if I will allow Sookie to stay in this town.

When I had explained everything to her, my little telepath was getting more and more worried.

"But what about the others? I mean, what if that Maenad creature has 'infected' them too?"

"I don't know," I told her honestly. "They will probably want to fuck and maybe commit some minor crimes. If there is something dark in them though, then who knows?"

Sookie was deep in thought for a moment and eventually she sighed. "That's sad but I just realized that when Jason is out of town, the only person I wanna check at this moment is Lafayette. Would you mind if we stopped by his place?"

I smirked at her. I had absolutely nothing against that guy. Lafayette Reynolds was quite a funny breather. Also, I hoped that he would show Sookie that he no longer holds any grudge against me. Yes, that would be another thing working to my advantage.

Merlotte's cook was alone at the house and his smile faded a little at the sight of me. He collected himself very fast though. Good, I was pleased with him.

"Sook, hookah! Show me ya fine skinny ass!" He embraced Sookie with a tight hug and my little telepath giggled.

"Hello, Lafayette. Nice to see ya too."

He glanced at me and at her and sighed. "Gurl, tell me ya haven't been at your place…"

"I was…"

"Damn, I was about to take Sam and clean that shit up."

I could tell he was being honest and it gave him some good points in my book. "Hm, You know Eric…" whispered Sookie slowly. "He offered to help me."

Lafayette turned to me and gulped.

"Hello, there," I said with a wink. "I am very pleased that you were planning to help Sookie."

At my praise, he exhaled with relief. "Yeah… Damn, the things that happen in this shit town…" He waved us inside and I walked right behind Sookie. If she was surprised that I didn't need an invitation, she didn't show it. "People were sexing on the fucking street, hookah. Fuckin' madness!" He gesticulated dramatically with a manicured hand, ringing bracelets in the process.

"I saw a glimpse inside Tara's head, Lala…" murmured Sookie.

"And the shit from the morning…" he added, shaking his head. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What shit?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows back at me.

"Don't cha know? Jane Bodehouse has been found dead. Fuckin' shit, hookah, who did things like that?"

Me and Sookie looked at each other worriedly.

"Things like what, Lala?"

"I won't tell ya hookah, but it pretty well fucked up things, I can tell ya."

"Lafayette?" I leaned on the table looking at him seriously. "Was this woman participating in parties – slash – orgies, that were taking place over here?"

"Yeah… She was the first to get here. Why do ya ask, deadly gorgeous?" Lafayette even fluttered his eyelashes at me.

I didn't answer him but I gave Sookie a somber look.

It looked like some of the citizens of Bon Temps had a dark side and someone will have to make damned sure that it won't escalate.

* * *

 **AN: I decided to change a maenad story a little bit. Tell me what you think - please leave a review!**

 **Till next time!**


	16. Hold Me Tight

AN: Light and short chapter before a longer break… Thanks for a wonderful support, I hope you'll enjoy this update :)

Big thanks for my beta, **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Hold Me Tight**

 **SPOV**

I woke up all sweaty and scared, almost falling from the bed when I thrashed the sheets. Nasty nightmare, where Tara and almost everyone from Bon Temps were dancing naked around the coffin where my Gran was lying, made me sick. No matter how much chamomile tea Eric poured into me, I was still restless. The clock was showing 4 AM and I knew that Eric was up somewhere, attending to his important vampire business. I tried to fall asleep again but the sinking feeling in my stomach hasn't been disappearing. I felt a little bit silly but I needed some comfort. And maybe a hug.

Would Eric laugh at me? I truly hope he would not… I was eager for some of his teasing though. Everything was welcome , just to clear my head from all this Tara-Maenad business.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a bathrobe (Eric's giant bathrobe, that made me look like a child), I tiptoed downstairs. I could hear Eric speaking with someone in the office. Maybe I shouldn't interrupt him?

"Sookie?" I jumped when he gently called from the inside. "Come in." Feeling like he had caught me with my hand in the cookie jar, I blushed a little and popped my head into his office.

Eric was sitting in his chair, his legs laying nonchalantly on his desk. He was wearing sinfully tight white weaver and sweatpants. I could not lie to myself anymore – he was as hot as heck and I wanted that man. Even ridiculous flip-flops looked good on this bastard. Who looks good in freakin' flip-flops? "No Master, but I think she would like to speak with you." Viking handed me the phone and my heart fluttered when I realized that he had been talking to Godric.

I accepted the phone and cleared my throat before I said "Hi", somewhat shyly.

"Little One, how are you?" asked Godric with genuine concern and I felt a small smile creeping on my lips.

"I have had better days," I admitted.

"Eric told me about everything. I am truly sorry that your friend betrayed your trust in such a way."

I felt some tears swelling in my eyes but I fought them down. It was amazing how easily Godric could see right through me even though he wasn't in the same room. But we had a blood tie…

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness. Tell me, how are things with the Fellowship?"

When Godric had finished his tale, I was completely shocked. Isabel was just being buried with Steve Newlin who would be a vampire in three days. Color me surprised, I wasn't expecting it…

When we finished, I handed the phone back to Eric and he shamelessly jumped at the opportunity to hold my hand for a moment. His cold fingers traced a pattern on the back of my hand slowly. I was not trying to fight the pleasant feeling that his close proximity was causing.

"Why are you up, Sookie?" he asked. As always when he was asking me about something, his stare was fully focused on me and it was extremely hard not to blush under his piercing gaze. Especially one that I remembered very well- how those eyes were sparkling when filled with lust.

"I had a bad dream," I admitted weakly and his features instantly softened.

"Come," he invited me, opening his arms. I hesitated only for a moment and I knew that he was surprised when I walked over to him instead of brushing off his proposition. It was a little out of character for me but I desperately needed a hug. I sat on his lap, telling myself that I was looking for a psychical comfort, not a physical one. It was really difficult when I inhaled his scent though. "You should have called me," he whispered into my ear, gently rocking me while his hand was massaging the nape of my neck. "I would have come to you."

"I'm not a child…" I murmured into his neck, trying not to lose myself with the feeling. I felt safe and protected in his arms. Damn him!

"Oh, I'm aware."

We were sitting in silence for a moment and I was getting more relaxed and calm with every second.

"Sookie?" Eric moved a little to look me in the eyes. "Would you go to bed with me?"

I gasped and smacked his chest. "Eric!"

"To sleep, you naughty girl…" he chuckled and I almost fell off his lap at his teasing remark. I admit, I assumed something dirty, but come on! Eric just loves teasing me!

I pondered on his proposal. "Do you promise to keep your hands to yourself?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled broadly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Only if you want me to," he promised and I shook my head. Was I really about to do this?

"Fine," I mumbled. "But no funny business, mister! I am doing it only because I am having a weak moment."

He chuckled loudly, taking my warm hand in his cold one. There was something comforting in the way his masculine hand almost swallowed my tiny feminine one.

"I would eat… no, drink a chocolate," I said somewhat petulantly when we were passing the kitchen and Eric just turned in there without a word of complaint. He was watching me like a hawk when I was preparing myself a cup of hot cocoa but I didn't feel intruded on in any way. There was something pleasurable in his interest of my actions.

Eventually, when I had drunk my cup of liquid comfort, we walked downstairs and only then, when Eric had closed the hall door behind us, my self-consciousness kicked in.

 **EPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck. Sookie didn't put a fight when I had suggested her sleeping with me. Damn, she would have probably looked for comfort without any indication from my side. The recent events had really shaken her if she had acted so vulnerably…

I checked if there was toilet paper and a toothbrush in the added bathroom. When a few years ago I was buying this house, the basement was already accommodated to humans' needs and for some reason, I decided to not throw the toilet away. It was a good place to flush bloodied tissues and dispose of them outside the house in a second. Sookie would probably appreciate this part of the furnishings in the morning.

"I have the door password protected. I can write it down for you but…" I reached for a bag of snacks I had brought from upstairs. "… there is food and drink here and all of your other necessary accommodations." I pointed at the bathroom.

"Eric," she stopped me with a smirk that was just too fucking hot. "Admit you wanna wake up next to me," she taunted and I felt a little embarrassed that she saw right through me so easily. Reminding myself about my earlier resolve, I opted for being sincere.

"Of course I want to, Lover." I gave her a smirk of my own. Sookie shook her head, smiling.

I mentally patted myself on the back.

"I think I'll go to bed," she said to me and my dick, that treacherous bastard, twitched. I will not push her into anything sexual, I promised myself. She will beg me for this in no time.

"Of course." I put the pack of snacks on the table, feeling a little awkward for some reason. I was sure that Sookie would go to the bathroom and do whatever humans are doing in there these days but she took me by surprise. My little telepath looked me right in the eyes and slowly opened her bathrobe. I watched, unfortunately, with an open mouth, like my jaw had hit the floor, revealing Sookie's night gown. She was wearing a simple white nightdress, trimmed with lace. Her cleavage and arms were uncovered and the damn thing was reaching only halfway to her thighs.

When I had measured her from head to toes and from toes back to her head, I was even more shocked when I met Sookie's sensual smile.

Fuck this… Was she trying to seduce me?

"I will be waiting in bed," she promised and turned her back on me while walking to the bedroom.

My fangs run down involuntary and if I'd had a heartbeat if would have been jack-hammering in my chest.

It took me a fraction of second to run after her and stop her walking. She squeaked when she collided with my chest and I noticed that she seemed to be taken aback by my fast movement. We were looking into each other eyes for a moment and I was mesmerized by the blush that appeared on Sookie's cheeks and neck.

"God, did I move too far?" she whispered, licking her lips and watching my lips a second too long.

"A little," I growled and I crushed my lips on hers.

She tasted divine, just like I remembered. I waited for a signal for me to stop - after all I was just planning on teasing her back – but Sookie again shocked me. I normally hated surprises but bombshells like this- were very welcome.

Sookie clung to me with her whole body and ran her fingers through my hair, attacking my lips with just as much fervor. Who am I to decline a beautiful woman some intimacy?

I traveled my mouth over her jaw and neck and I hungrily sneaked my tongue over her jugular, growling at the feeling of gentle throbbing in the vein. The blood was flowing there rapidly, being only one little bite away. My fangs could so easily break the skin and the vein's walls, filling my mouth with her essence. I wanted her blood so badly.

"Eric…" she panted and it took me a moment to realize that there was a scared edge to her voice. I instantly moved away. "I'm sorry…" she murmured. "I don't know what got into me, I was so bold! But I kinda freaked out when it got to me that we were going to be alone and…" I raised an eyebrow at her babbling. Sookie's eyes were focused stubbornly on my chest the whole time. "I'm no… temptress. It was so rude…" She took a deep breath and finally our eyes locked together. My little telepath was petrified.

"Well, that was rude," I said, trying to sound disappointed. I didn't need to try very hard to sound that way. "Such a simple vampire like me could take it as an invitation." I leaned and bit gently down on her collar bone. Sookie squeaked, surprised. "Dropping the bathrobe and saying you will be waiting for me…" I licked the place I had bitten and Sookie took a sharp intake of air. "… in my bed. In this…" I whispered in her ear, tracing my finger over the lace covering her cleavage and lightly teasing her pert nipple with one finger. "Yes, that could be suggestive." I emphasized the last word by the gently pecking on her lips and I mentally laughed villain style in my mind when Sookie closed her eyes and leaned closer, trying to kiss me harder. "But I understand that I took it the wrong way." I rolled from her onto the other side of the bed and I almost chuckled out loud when I heard her shocked "What?!".

I opened one eye lazily and glanced at my little spitfire who was watching me with a dumbfounded expression.

"You should rest, Lover." I smiled at her taking very unhealthy pleasure in her shocked expression. "I would never dream of taking advantage of you." For a fraction of a second she looked like she was about to ask me for it, but she took hold of her urges- unfortunately. "I promised myself that I would be a perfect gentleman with you." To prove myself, I took a comforter and covered Sookie's body. Southern Eric, in my pants, was on the verge of exploding- just by the sight of her lying on my bed in that damn gown.

"Oh, I see…" she whispered angrily. "Is it some kind of payback? Leaving me so ho…" She stopped in midsentence and something that looked suspiciously like resolve flashed in her eyes. "I understand." Sookie smirked and to my utter surprise, I felt her smooth leg running over my thigh. "I will hold you to your word then." She put her body closer to mine and her breast brushed my arm.

What the hell?

"I hope you will stay a gentleman no matter what, Eric…" Sookie whispered into my ear and I knew that I had to look like a deer caught in the headlights. "… because I will certainly not act like a lady..." she purred in my ear and gently bit my earlobe. I shuddered all over and reached for her to just throw her down and fuck her senseless but Sookie moved away surprisingly fast and winked at me. "Good night, Eric," she said simply and laid down, showing me her back like in some kind of punishment.

Fuck… Something was telling me that I had accidentally awakened a monster!

* * *

 **AN: So, was it good enough? Please, leave me a review.**


	17. Just Do What I Say

AN: Over 400 followers, it's just amazing. I'm happy you enjoy this story. Thank you very much!

Big thank for my beta, **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Just Do What I Say**

 **GPOV**

King Aaron, even though he wasn't very enthusiastic about my departure, had acted like a reasonable man and didn't push me to stay. I left his estate and kingdom with the assurance that the door to his territory will always open for me. This promise somehow calmed me down because I was expecting some trouble with Sophie Ann in the future… Either way, I was finally granted some peaceful time but a different kind of peaceful then I had been used to earlier.

I have been hiding for the last few months but now I am ready to move on and take more from life. And from Sookie. I am definitely going to take from Sookie anything she is willing to give me. The fact that I am feeling like some giddy teenager isn't lost on me but I don't care. After fighting down my depression, I was ready for an adventure. I hoped that Eric and Sookie would be my guidance during that journey.

The fact that our little telepath has been staying with Eric both calmed and excited me. She was safe with him and of course, she would be close to me when I would meet with them. And I was meeting them tonight.

My things were packed and already waiting for me in the private jet. I was planning to fly during the day and land in Shreveport minutes after sunset to make surprise Eric and Sookie. I left Dallas with a clear conscience since I was sure that Isabel would take control of everything, including taking down the Fellowship. I was leaving politics and all this drama behind and I was going to enjoy myself. Preferably with Eric and Sookie by my side.

When I woke up during touchdown, I frowned, sensing Eric's and Sookie's emotions. That was not what I had hoped to feel from them today.

Eric was annoyed and getting angry.

Sookie was already angry and getting furious.

I sighed, closing my eyes. How predictable it was - both of them were as stubborn as mules; it was no wonder that they were fighting. It looked like I was about to take up my job of peacemaker again.

I dialed Eric's number during my drive to his house and I was greeted by a very strained 'Hello'.

"Eric, what's going on?" I asked and my child cursed under his breath.

"You're in Shreveport," he stated and I refrained myself from mocking him. Was he so enraged by Sookie that he didn't notice?

"Yes…"

"Good, maybe you will be able to talk some sense to this infuriating woman!"

I heard Sookie's gasp of outrage and I smirked. "Me? You are the infuriating one! You… you vampire, you!"

I shook with silent laughter at her yelling and Eric's sigh. "What did she do?" I just asked simply that amused by their childish behavior.

"She thinks it's a good idea to go on an orgy with a bunch of potential killers. And with a fucking shifter no less!"

Well, I didn't see that one coming.

 **SPOV**

Stupid, arrogant, high-handed, handsome asshole!

I groaned mentally for my unintentional slip. _Not handsome - just asshole_ , I reminded myself.

"I have it under control!" I argued, stomping my feet but Eric raised a finger at me and threatened me silently.

"I want nothing more than to put you over my knee and spank you…" he hissed and I gasped, outraged. How dare he threaten me with his barbaric behavior?

"You would never dare!" I told him firmly, raising my head proudly. He would though; I saw it in his eyes. "That was something you call an investigation… I was trying to find out who murdered Jane!" I said defensively and I turned my back on him.

It was true; I'd played Nancy Drew earlier. But there was nothing dangerous in it, I swear.

When I had woken up after snuggling with Eric, after a very disturbing erotic dream where Godric and Eric were playing the leading roles, I decided that there was no way I was staying with him in his guarded bedroom and watch his peaceful face. His damned vampire blood made me hype-sensitive and I lost trust in my willpower. It was hard not to molest his immobile body as Eric was lying there looking like some… angel. A perfectly built, handsome and sinful angel. I swear, I have never expected that there is anything like a book example of six-pack but one shy look under the covers at his abs showed me that it's more than possible.

So I basically ran from Eric's house, borrowing one of his cars and drove to Bon Temps. According to Lafayette, people were acting crazy and I needed to learn how bad it was. Someone had murdered poor Jane and my heart was breaking, thinking about her son. The boy loved his mother even though she kept on embarrassing him almost every night by getting drunk with cheap whiskey at the bar.

I parked in back of Merlotte's and prepared myself to meet Sam. He acted like a jerk but he was one of my most trusted friends. I was not planning to give up easily on friends, not even on Tara who had ruined my house so I was not going to blight Sam's chance.

People seemed not to notice me when I walked into the bar where Sam was cleaning the glasses. He raised his gaze to me and the biggest, the most relieved smile appeared on his face.

"Cher, thank God, you're fine!" I gasped when he almost ran me over and closed me in his tight bear hug.

"Uhm… Sam, can't breathe…" I murmured into his chest and he seemed to notice that his enthusiasm can be quite suffocating. Pun intended.

"Sorry…" He moved me back to arm's range and gave me a look see. "You're fine…" he repeated, shaking his head. "I'm sorry for what I said to you… I didn't mean to sound like an ass; you're a good girl. I was just worried."

I would lie if I said I wasn't pleased with his apology. "You acted rude," I admitted. We had more important things on the plate right now though. "But Sam… What's going on here?" I jerked my head at Maxine Fortenberry who was in the middle of her third ice-cream dessert (if the empty bowls were any clue).

Sam sighed, shaking his head and leading me to a booth. He sat in front of me with a troubled expression on his face and began his tale. I was listening to every word and my eyes were getting bigger and bigger.

"Everybody seemed to lose their restraints. Maxine is a sugar addict, Andy has started to drink again, Tara was partying hard… I know she ruined your house Sookie; I'm so sorry, by the way. It's the woman, Mary Ann, she was… not entirely human, Cher."

"She's maenad, Eric told me," I interrupted and Sam gave me a funny look.

"Yeah… " he murmured.

"But what about Jane?" I asked, glancing towards her usual spot at the bar. She will be not visiting us anytime soon.

"It was horrid. Sheriff found her near the lake… I will spare you the details. You have to know that there is no investigation going on… Andy and Bud seem to have better things to do." We sat in silence for a moment and Sam finally cleared his throat. "So I was thinking… Tara quit and the bar is busy…"

I huffed. Seriously? "No Sam, I won't cover for her." That's why he's being so nice to me? He needs hands to do his work? "I have a house in ruins; I need to attend to it and I am going to use my free time."

"Sookie, I didn't wanna sound like that, it's just…"

I only raised my hand, indicating that there is really no time for his excuses. "I will just eat some fries and then I will be going." Sam opened his mouth but I gave him a cold glare and he sighed and stood up.

"I'll be right back…" he mumbled, walking to the kitchen and I took my time watching the patrons. There were not very many people in the diner, four in total, and when I checked their thoughts, everyone was focused on something he or she most desired. In the case of Mrs. Fortenberry, that desire was ice-creams.

I propped my head on my hand and looked outside at the empty parking lot, thinking about all the things that would have to be done with my house. Cleaning up all this dirt was a priority. Then, some painting probably, buying new windows… Everything needs to be washed and some of my clothes need some good washing with anti bacterial soap …

"Sookie?"

I jumped, the hearing a whisper next to my ear. Mark Spencer was one of very few persons that could surprise me. Something in his mind was so… unnoticeable. And he was absolutely creepy, by the way. I knew about his foot fetish and unfortunately, about his desire to have me participating in it. I forced a smile and apologized for my jumpiness.

"No problem, no problem…" he murmured and sat down next to me. I almost glued myself to the wall just to put some space between us. "I didn't know you were back, Sookie."

"Yeah…" I cleared my throat and risked a glance in his head. He was thinking that I should have been wearing red sandals instead of sneakers, no surprise there. "I'm home… What's up?" I asked casually and Mark rubbed his hands.

"We had fun here for the last couple of days…" he told me, waggling his eyebrows. Oh, I knew about the fun they had had. In my damned house. "I really regretted that you couldn't… participate."

"I was with you in spirit. You know… because you were in my house?" I said angrily but he completely ignored me.

"Hmmn… Me and some friends of mine are planning to meet tonight." He moved closer to me and I found myself trapped between him and the wall. Sam, where are you when you're needed?

"Oh?"

"Maybe you… would like to join us? Now, when poor Jane is out of the picture, we need some extra hands to help." Mark giggled and I felt some sick curiosity. Jane had been meeting with them?

"What kind of meeting is it?" I asked and one glance in his head told me everything. My mouth hung open and I tried my best not to slap him. I have been invited to an orgy!

"A pleasant meeting, a meeting where such a beautiful girl like you would enjoy herself," he explained with a suggestive smirk and my eyebrows raised higher. That was simply sick - he has known me for my whole life!

I cleared my throat, trying to gather my thoughts. What if one of Mark's guests is responsible for Jane's murder? That could be a chance to use my curse and do something good for once. Find a killer!

On the other hand I would rather eat a mud pie than allow anyone to touch me. Any physical contact's out of the question… Maybe Eric would go with me? Yeah sure… I can imagine his face at my suggestion. "Hello Eric, would you like to be my plus one for an orgy party?" I would see no end of teasing…

Maybe Sam? He's strong and feels that he owes me… I believed he could keep me safe. Folks can be less intimidated by Sam than by a giant Viking as well.

"I will be there," I told him overly excitedly and Mark smiled broadly.

"Wonderful! We meet at nine at my house." he said as a goodbye and eventually all this conversation had led me here – standing in front of a furious Viking.

"You have no right to speak to me like that!" I reminded Eric one more time, folding arms on my chest. Thank God Godric was on his way, I was sure he would support me. Eric was just acting unreasonably.

He muttered something under his breath and I swear he looked like a caged lion while pacing the room. Although, I was sure that no matter how angry he got, Eric would not strike me. At least as long as my butt was out of the way.

"And you have the right to plan things behind my back? With some stupid mongrel?" I put my lips in a tight line and didn't answer. "You think he'll protect you? That useless dog?"

"Could you please stop insulting my friend?" I hissed at him and Eric stopped dead in his tracks, turning to me with his fangs down. This time I jumped a little. Uh, he was really, really pissed.

"Friend? Was he your friend when he called you a fangbanger?"

That was a painfully low blow. I couldn't deny that Eric had a point though. "I still don't forgive him…"

"But you're going to an orgy with him?" One eyebrow raised sardonically and something flashed in his eyes. "You aren't going."

My mouth gaped open at his commanding tone. "Excuse me?!"

"You. Aren't. Going." He repeated slowly and it was my turn to dream of smacking him. I opened my mouth to argue further but the noise of opening doors interrupted us.

I felt almost triumphant when I turned and went downstairs to greet Godric. My enthusiasm deflated when I stood in front of Eric's maker. He was angry too and, for some reason, the cold fury that emitted from him was far worse than Eric's yelling.

"Sookie, is that true?" he asked and folded his arms, measuring me with a very disappointed expression. Not even hello, just more accusations.

"Wha…" I turned to Eric who was smirking at me victoriously. "He dragged you onto his side!" I groaned petulantly, shooting Eric a dirty look and turning back to the ancient vampire. Godric was still waiting for my answer. "Yes, I am going to the orgy." I raised my hands in a sign of annoyance.

"You are not going anywhere," growled the Viking and I barely stopped myself from kicking him.

Godric sighed and shook his head at both of us. The frustration that was visible on his face made me feel guilty for some reason.

"Dear One, your idea to go there and investigate is very good…" I felt my lips turning into a big smile and Eric's shocked expression was one of the funniest I have ever seen. "… but you are not going there with a dog." We were back to square one. I folded my arms again, barely stopping myself from stomping my foot. "If you're planning to participate in some orgy, then it will only be with us at your side." added Godric and his shit-eating grin was like a promise of trouble.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Good, bad? Please, leave a review!**

I would like to remind you about the 'Day of the Dead' contest. You can read and vote at **area5bloodypen** DOT **wordpress** DOT **com**

One of the stories is mine (hopefully the one you will vote for) so I really encourage you to take a look :)

Till next time!


	18. Calm Before the Storm

AN: It was a long break but I am back with new chapter.

Thank you for a great feedback and as always, big thanks for my beta, **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Calm Before the Storm**

 **SPOV**

 _This is so uncomfortable_ , I thought bitterly when we drove into another hole in the road.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Godric at the same time and I wanted to raise my eyes to the sky and ask God, what kind of sick sense of humor He has.

"I still think we can get a ticket…" I mumbled but Eric only shrugged and drove into another hole causing me to jump on Godric's lap. I was starting to suspect he was doing it on purpose.

As ridiculous as it sounds, we were on our way to the orgy, driving Eric's tiny Corvette. Two seated Corvette, mind you, which resulted with me sitting on Godric's lap and breaking a few basic traffic and safety regulations in the process.

"I know you did that on purpose," I hissed at Eric when we jumped into yet another breach and I collapsed on Godric's chest. Both vampires chuckled.

Assholes.

"We should be there in a minute…Turn there," I said, just ignoring them and Eric followed my instructions without a word. If only he could be so obedient under different circumstances.

Two hours earlier he had been less than docile.

"Godric, she will end up in trouble, she always does!" Eric told his Maker and I wanted to throw something at his smug face. That was so untrue!

"Beg your pardon?!" I exclaimed, shocked by his tactless comment.

"Sookie…" Godric stopped me, putting both hands on my shoulders and holding me in place. I was already on my way to Eric, or rather his calf which I was about to kick silly. "Eric just voiced his worry about you. Going to the orgy is definitely outside your comfort zone." He was true – it was. "We will be there with you and…" He turned to Eric and glared at him. "… we will keep you safe."

"That is, keep her out of trouble," murmured Eric and I gasped. What a jerk!

"Enough, my child," said Godric sharply and I glanced at him. His face became stone-like and that was very… awe-inspiring when Eric instantly became more humble. "I know you feel hurt that Sookie asked shifter for help instead of asking you." This time that serious gaze ended at me and I mimicked Eric's submissive stance. Let me tell you something - being at the receiving end of Godric's admonishment wasn't fun. "Anyone would think that Sookie still doesn't trust us."

"I do…" I started weakly but Godric raised his finger and I shut up.

"That's fine, we are going to prove ourselves to you tonight once again, Sookie. We are going to do so as many times as needed, hoping you will finally find us worthy."

Now I felt like a bitch. I really haven't considered how Eric could feel about my choice of company. He has been nothing but kind to me for the last few days and I should have came to him with all this orgy party… Oh God, Godric was right - I think I hurt Eric's feelings.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, risking a tentative look at Eric. He raised an eyebrow, challenging me, but I swallowed my pride and continued. "I should have asked you first instead of Sam." I apologized sincerely and I was instantly rewarded with a shit-eating grin from the Viking.

"Apology accepted, Lover. You should've known that I am better company than a dog; I have more experience in this field," he as much as purred, smiling at me and I felt a rush of blood flowing into my cheeks.

"Oh stop it!" I hissed, lightly punching his chest. "That's the reason I said nothing. You're going to mock me now!" I argued.

"Mock you? Lover, it's not mocking, it's a delicious promise!"

"Idiot!" I gasped.

Eric gasped right back, putting a hand over his heart. "Godric, did you hear that? She's calling me names! Please, make her apologize!" He was shamelessly laughing at me and I stomped my foot when Godric's lips quirked.

"Jerk!"

"Again! Unbelievable… Where are your manners, Sookie?"

I thought I heard Godric murmuring. "Worse than children." under his breath but I wasn't sure because Eric walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. Just like that. What the Hell is wrong with this man?

I squealed, surprised. "Put me down, you giant ass! The era of Viking pillaging is over!"

"Come Lover, I will help you to pick out some proper orgy attire." Eric taunted and actually patted my butt gently. I was left speechless.

"There's no such thing!" I screamed when he took me away to my room, dragging me with himself like a sack of potatoes.

"And you're an expert?" Eric asked and patted me again.

"Touch my ass again and you're going to regret it!" I warned him and I felt a vibration when he chuckled.

"Fine, we'll leave it for later," he threatened me. Or maybe promised?

My God, what have I gotten myself into?

 **EPOV**

I took a turn at top speed, causing Sookie to crash her chest into Godric's face. He will be thanking me for that later.

"You're evil…" she hissed and I only smiled more broadly. I couldn't stop smiling, it was getting a little annoying.

Godric's words were painfully true – I felt bad when Sookie chose a dog as her escort. Either she doubted my ability to keep her safe or worse – she preferred him over me. It was immensely pleasurable when I heard her calling him and saying she would be coming with me. She even said magically, "I will be perfectly safe with Eric." which caused a strange sensation in my chest.

I didn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun. My Master was back and actimg more like his old self than ever. He was mischievous and playful, just like he used to be centuries ago when he was rapidly getting us into trouble. We had a long conversation about his nature once upon a time and Godric admitted that he acts immature from time to time.

"It's more like an itch," he murmured. "Like something in my brain is forcing me to say or do something inappropriate."

I opted for the reason of such behavior to be the age he was turned into a vampire. There was still an immature teenage part in him that even thousands of years couldn't erase. Godric has been dwelling on the darker side of his nature but I was relieved, seeing that he's willing to relax a little.

"We're here." announced Sookie and I stopped my car at the end of the long driveway, giving the house a critical once-over. What a hovel!

The infamous party had already started and I saw at least a dozen people laughing and drinking alcohol. They were acting in a quite civilized manner and either Maenad's madness was diminishing or they were just boring folks. This thought had barely crossed my mind when I heard loud laughter and I saw two very naked, very obese people running across the lawn.

Sookie gasped, covering her eyes and Godric tilted his head, observing them running. Eventually he turned to me with a revolted grimace.

"That wasn't very appealing." I summed up.

"Are they gone?" I asked Sookie quietly and I bit back a smirk.

"They are, Lover." She slowly uncovered her face and took a tentative glance at the house. "You are aware that soon they will all be naked, right?"

"I hope we'll be gone before that happens!" she huffed.

"Do you remember what we are here to do, Lover?" I asked, getting back to business. Joking around was fun when we were in the sanctuary of our own home but we had a killer to find. A killer who can be a real threat to Sookie.

"Yes." she said with a roll of her eyes and my hand jumped forward to stop her fingers from touching the door handle. Sookie skipped a little and turned to me. When I saw her gulping, I knew that she had caught onto my serious mood.

"And?"

"And I'm not letting you out of my sight, preferably I am not leaving your side at all." she said obediently. If only she was always so obedient.

"And?"

"And, if somehow, by some miracle, we get separated, I am screaming like my life depends on it, no matter how safe I am." I opened my mouth but Sookie raised her hand. "Seemingly safe – I won't be safe with Maenad-influenced people." she corrected herself. "And, of course, if someone so much as tries to touch me, I can kick, bite and scratch - doesn't matter what body marks I'll leave because my offender will be ripped to shreds either way when you get there." She recited the last part with an eyeroll, definitely taking it as a joke. It wasn't a joke though. I had all the intentions to murder anyone who will threaten Sookie in the slightest.

"So…" We got out of the car and Godric took hold of Sookie's hand, smiling at her gently. "Are you ready to participate in your first orgy?" he joked and Sookie paled.

"We're not participating, right? I mean…" She put her lips in a tight line and averted her gaze. "Of course you could, theoretically, but I…"

"I was joking, Sookie," he hurried with his explanation and smiled broadly. He felt very, very smug, I wondered why?

"Okay. Good!" Sookie smoothed her modest green dress and smiled. "Onward to the adventure!" she said with false excitement and marched up the front lane.

We were right on her heels and I took the opportunity that she couldn't see our faces and leaned closer to Godric.

"What pleased you so much earlier?" I asked very quietly, keeping my gaze fixed on the back of Sookie's head.

"She wasn't enjoying the idea of two of us participating, my child."

I smirked. Of course she didn't, she wanted us.

So far, the orgy didn't look much like any of the orgies I used to take part in. And being a vampire, I had had plenty of chances to participate. My kind treated sexuality with an ease and liberty. Sex was a part of negotiation, fights and celebrations. The truth was that we were fucking every chance we had and, when I was thinking about this now, it was, for some reason, a little depressing.

"Oh my…" I heard an exciting squeal and I barely stopped myself from running. The red-haired woman was circling me like a shark who was evaluating her victim. I turned to Godric for some assistance but he was already far away, with Sookie safely tucked under his arm. He turned to me and winked. I was being ditched, I realized.

"Hello." I greeted her politely.

"My name's Arlene and yours?" Her fingers lingered on my chest and I bit down the need to break her arm. In one way or another, this woman was connected to Sookie and I doubted my little telepath would've taken it kindly if I had started to break limbs around here.

"Eric." I murmured and turned my back on her. I tensed when I felt a hand closing on my butt cheek. Being threatened in my bar where I felt like a God, I wasn't used to humans beings so bold with me. Talk about feeling like a piece of meat... My fangs ran down and I needed to close my eyes to calm myself. _Playing along and getting information was the plan for tonight_ , I reminded myself. Let's flirt a little with this fake-haired bimbo.

"Haven't see you before. Ya new in town?" she purred and I turned to her, smiling a little.

I was completely dumbfounded when she screamed bloody murder and literally ran away from me. What the Hell?

Sookie and Godric looked at me worriedly and I glanced at them, shrugging. Seriously- I did nothing wrong.

"Arlene doesn't like vampires," giggled Sookie and Godric cracked a smile as well.

I vamped over to them and decided that there was no point in commenting on this crazy bitch's behavior.

"So, I guess it's time to follow up with our plan and talk a little with these people, hm?" asked Sookie, her eyes still shining with mirth.

So, along with the plan we went.

The first person we were talking with was a man, Mark Spencer, the host of the party. I hated the way he was looking at Sookie; he was literally undressing her with his eyes. Mark was giving us sideways glances, obviously uncomfortable with two vampires watching him like hawks.

He looked genuinely relieved when someone called him from the inside of the house.

"I don't think he was involved with Jane's murder." Sookie sighed. "Also, I don't think we will learn anything when you're both going to look at people like you're planning to eat them." she added sharply.

"We would never," I assured her. They were all smelling repulsively.

"They don't know that so just let me speak with them without you sta…"

"No!" Godric and I answered her just as sharply.

Sookie pinched the base of her nose. "I wanna be out of here before the real party starts. Godric can feel me… Damn, you have bat hearing, you can hear me and get to me in a second! Come on…" She looked at me, her big eyes pleading with me.

I risked a glance at Godric who was standing nearby with a gloomy expression. Sookie was, of course, right; no one's going to talk freely with us on their tails.

"I don't like this idea," I told her, nonetheless, and Sookie smiled sweetly at me. It was strange…

"Please?" she asked me with pleading eyes and I felt uncomfortable by her unusual behavior. I needed a moment to realize she was trying to influence me. "Gonna be a good girl and scream your name when I need you?"

Well, that was an opening line for a lot of opportunities… "Fine," I said simply. I was a wise vampire and I was picking my fights deliberately after all. "We will keep an eye on you though."

"Of course!" she exclaimed and instantly waved her hand at a red-haired woman, catching up with her. "Hello Arlene, nice party, right?" she chatted lightly.

So far, everything seemed to be peaceful, almost boring even (except for those nude runners) but, of course, Sookie Stackhouse had joined the party, so the shit was about to hit the fan. And when it did, I really wished I had never brought Sookie here!

* * *

 **AN: So, do you enjoy it? Please, leave a review :)**


	19. All Hell Breaks Loose

AN: Thank you for wonderful reviews :)

Big thanks for **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **All Hell Breaks Loose**

 **SPOV**

I was aware that two pairs of eyes were tracking me continuously but there was nothing I could have done about it. It was actually sweet how Eric and Godric were guarding me from a distance. I risked a glance in their direction and I instantly noticed Eric - it was very hard to miss Eric, with his impressive over six feet stature. The woman whom I didn't know, was currently giggling and swirling her hair, trying desperately to catch his attention. The Viking was watching her antics with a bored expression, not even trying to look politely interested. It made me smirk for some reason and it was, of course, at that exact moment that he decided to look me straight in the eyes. I groaned when a satisfied smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth and one blond eyebrow ran up. I hated that pleased look on his face.

I felt safe with him here; I couldn't deny it that Eric and Godric were better escorts for me for this party. On the other hand, the air was getting more and more charged with sexual tension and honestly, I was scared of how I would act later when I was alone with Eric… And Godric.

The Dallas sheriff was standing under the tree and even though he was a good hundred feet away from me, I could see he was having a phone conversation. I frowned when he seemed to pinch the base of his nose - I hoped that there were no problems in Dallas. The second our eyes locked, Godric waved to me and I could swear that he smiled. I smiled back and waved at him awkwardly when I heard Eric's admirer laughing loudly, making a sound like a hungry hyena. I noticed that Eric leaned closer to her and clearly whispered something into her ear. She giggled this time, the way that no woman in her thirties should have.

I gritted my teeth, telling myself that there is no reason for me to be… What exactly? Jealous? Angry? I had no right to Eric.

" _Oh yes, you do…"_ said a small voice in my head. _"He and Godric want you to be theirs. And they promised to be yours."_

I couldn't deny that I had a good time with them. Earlier, at Eric's house, both vampires had been playful (when Eric was not trying to be so irritatingly high-handed) and polite. I bit my lips to stop a snort when I remembered Eric's first choice of orgy attire. When he walked downstairs wearing those ridiculous pink lycra pants, I had choked on the juice I was drinking. I couldn't stop laughing at the sight of him, to the point when my stomach started to hurt.

"Why are you laughing so much?" he asked seriously which only sent me into the next fit of giggling.

There was something absolutely ridiculous in the sight of such a giant male wearing this… monstrosity. When I risked one more thorough look at his form, my giggles slowly died down. Lycra was damned lycra and this particular material was fitting Eric's legs like a second skin… And the truth be told, not only Eric's legs but others part of his anatomy as well.

"I am not going if you're gonna wear that." I said stubbornly.

"Uuuu…" Eric mocked. "Godric, it looks like Sookie is greedy enough to want to keep these particular goods to herself." he added and actually wiggled his bottom at me.

"Don't be so full of yourself," I spat. "you just look plain ridiculous." I summed up, cursing myself at the thought of being envious of another woman seeing Eric in this lycra cloth had even crossed my mind.

Eric ended up wearing his usual set, all black and leather. Thinking about this now, where the Hell did he get those damned lycra pants?

I turned my attention back to Arlene who was in the middle of very long and very detailed story about how she eventually decided to gave Terry a shot.

"So, then I thought- why the heck not!" Arlene finished her tale and I forced myself to smile at her. The fact that she hooked up with Terry was good news, I wouldn't argue with it, but I was here to find out who had murdered Jane and so far, I knew nothing – no one was thinking anything suspicious.

There was something comforting in the idea that the residents of Bon Temps were innocent. Maybe it was someone from the outside? The truth be told, there were plenty of people I haven't ever met at Mike's party. Someone from Shreveport or Monroe could have killed Jane and disappeared from our little town.

"Sookie?" I jumped a little when Mike's voice sounded next to my ear. How the Hell is this man able to sneak up on me so easily? Is it some secret creep superpower?

"Mike, hello…" I turned to Arlene but she was already in the middle of a heated kiss with Terry. This sight shocked me. Terry has been always very shy and I would have never suspected him of showing affection in public. What had that damned Maenad done to them?

Mike's fingers grazed over my shoulder and the feeling of unease crept over me. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed Eric taking a few long strides in my direction but I shook my head. I had seen Mike earlier but this time, without Eric or Godric lurking around, he was far more relaxed and I might have a chance to find out something from his thoughts.

"Where are your friends?" he asked casually and I wanted to roll my eyes. Seriously, how could he miss Eric?

"Godric is on the phone and Eric…" I checked to see if Eric had changed his position but he was standing next to his admirer, his jaw gritted so tight that I was sure it was going to crack any minute. "… he's socializing."

"Oh… Good. I have to admit that they scared people a little- at first."

I laughed quietly, waving my hand. "Oh no!" I said as cheerfully as physically possible. " They are pacifists, they would not hurt a fly."

At least Godric might not… . Putting Eric in the same category was probably an offense in his book.

"I admit I was a little worried to come over…" I started hesitantly. "After what happened with Jane, you know." I focused my gaze on Mike's face and I caught a small tic, in the corner of his eye.

" _Don't think about this, don't think… Damn, she probably can't do this thing either way, but still – don't think about this, Mike!"_ he was chanting in his mind.

My heartbeat accelerated when I heard it.

"You know, that won't work," I told him quietly. His eyes become almost round with fear. " I will know what you're trying to hide."

I had an occasional slip-up in the past and every time when I answered the mental question or insult, the person who realized what I had done, had worn the exact same expression. Fear. Mike Spencer was no exception.

"Oh my god… you did…" he stuttered and I just nodded.

"Just think Mike, you don't have to say anything." I told him softly because something in his eyes was telling me, it wasn't Mike who had murdered Jane.

And it wasn't. When the Bon Temps coroner opened his mind to me, I knew who the main suspect was in this murder case. It shocked me and I truly hoped that Mike was wrong. Thankfully, the person who could answer my question was walking right next to me and into the house. Without the slightest hesitation, I followed him inside.

 **EPOV**

"So… Maybe we should give an example, hm? After all, we both know what this party was organized for..." a woman suggested and I needed an unnecessary breath to stop myself from ripping her hand off. The hand that was currently petting my chest in the most irritating way. I smirked and leaned closer, careful not to take a sniff of her heavy perfumes.

"I'd rather have my fangs ripped out," I whispered back and she giggled, like I had just made a hilarious joke.

I could feel Sookie's eyes on me the whole evening and being forced into standing next to this irritating worm while my little sunshine was walking among the vermin was really getting on my nerves.

I averted my gaze to Sookie and my fangs almost snapped down when I saw our pervert host touching her arm. I was on my way to put my own hands on him, in a very unpleasant way for him when Sookie caught my eyes and shook her head.

I bit down a swear and stopped. Right, we should let Sookie do her thing without scaring any humans off.

"So?" The woman next to me asked, really testing my patience. My very fragile patience broke down when her hand sneaked over my stomach and stopped at my belt. I was sure she was no one important enough for Sookie. My little telepath will have to forgive me for this manslaughter .

"Are you brain-damaged?" I hissed at her and she took a step back, her flirtatious mood gone completely. " I would not touch you with a two-feet long stick."

"But…" I was about to smash her neck when Godric appeared next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Eric!" he said sharply. I wanted to roll my eyes at his concern over this slutty bloodbag when I realized that he was not watching neither me nor the woman.

I looked in the same direction where Sookie had been standing thirty seconds ago - only to find out that she was gone. Fuck! How could I lose sight of her? I inhaled and smelled Sookie's unique aroma traveling from the man she was talking with straight up to the house. I tried to silence all of the noises coming from this rat-trap, but the music was playing loud enough to swallow any other noises.

Godric's face tightened and I didn't need to check our bond to know that he was worried. He and I both raced there and stopped dead in our tracks when we crashed into the invisible barrier that the threshold created.

"Get him," ordered my Maker, pointing his chin at the organizer of the party and I raced for Mike Spencer, not daring to raise my gaze to check my Maker's expression. Godric was angry at me, almost as angry as I was with myself, something I couldn't blame him for. I had screwed up - royally.

The human screamed when I bluntly groped him at the nape of his neck and dragged him in the direction of the house.

"Don't kill me!" he begged when I dropped him at Godric's feet.

"Invite us in," ordered my Maker but Bon Temp's resident only closed his eyes, mumbling something incoherent, too scared to comprehend that no one was killing him. For now, of course.

I tensed when over the loud country music, I heard Sookie's voice.

"Bud…" she said very loudly and very calmly. "You don't have to do this." she said persuasively in her soothing voice but I sensed a sting of fear coming from Godric and I couldn't tell if this particular emotion was Sookie's or his.

"Now!" my Maker roared at Spencer, gripping the man's neck and shaking him a little. I glanced at Godric, taken aback by this outburst. It was not typical for him to raise his voice, especially since he has been living in his Zen zone. With his fangs down and furious gaze, he looked very much like the old Godric, the one who was unpredictable and violent, the one that every vampire feared. I expected to feel satisfaction on seeing this part of him back, but surprisingly, I was worried rather than pleased.

After the longest pause in my life, Mike Spencer finally murmured "Come in" and Godric dropped him back on the ground and ran inside. I was right on his heels and when we stopped at the room where our telepath's scent had led us, we froze. If I had had a heartbeat, it would have stopped dead at the sight in front of me.

An elderly man had his arm sneaked around Sookie's neck and a gun pressed to her temple. The other man, the one that Sookie had earlier pointed out as Andy Bellefleur, also had a gun directed at Sookie and her offender. The man's hands were shaking a little and if he decided to play cowboy and take the old man down, Sookie would undoubtedly be shot. The black woman whom I recognized as Tara, was standing in the embrace of her lover, whose name I didn't remember. Besides them, there were also two other women in the kitchen, squeezed into a corner.

"Oh, hi…" Sookie mumbled to us but that was all she could muster up until her neck was squeezed tighter.

Godric and I growled in unison.

"Tell them to back the fuck off!" the man yelled, pushing his gun firmly against Sookie's head and she winced, obviously uncomfortable.

"Bud," our telepath whispered gently. "It just got out of hand," she said and I was impressed with how cool her voice sounded. "You don't have to do thi…"

"Shut up! I know you know and now… and now everybody knows!" he half sobbed.

"Bud, right?" Godric asked, taking a step toward them but the other armed man interrupted him with a short "Stand down!"

I wanted so badly to roll my eyes at these silly humans and their attempts to be intimidating.

"Put down the guns, both of you," I hissed quietly and Godric took a chance while Bud was distracted by me, to move a little towards the left, a step closer to the hand that was holding the gun.

"If you try something, I'll kill her," Bud warned and his hand trembled a bit.

"You have known me for my whole life, Bud…" whispered Sookie. "Remember when you were visiting Gran one day and you brought me that stuffed cat from a fair?" she asked and I wished I could have sent her my pride at that moment.

Thankfully, Bellefleur finally got the idea of what was happening around him and he lowered his gun a little.

"I really didn't wanna…" Bud sobbed and something was telling me that he wasn't talking about bringing Sookie a stuffed toy. "She made me so angry and I couldn't stop. I just needed to hit her head with that stone and even when she was no longer moving, I kept hitting her with it. I just couldn't stop."

"I know," Sookie whispered with compassion. "It wasn't your fault."

"I can't go to jail," he said, with a power that made me tense and Bellefleur raised his damned gun again. Meanwhile, Godric was inching closer and closer to them but Bud still had his gun near Sookie's head and his finger on the trigger, which was making any attempts at attacking him extremely risky. Even if Godric were to have grabbed the gun, it could have still fired and hit Sookie right in the head.

"Please, give me Sookie," I added gently, taking a step closer while Bud's eyes stared at mine for a fraction of a second. I opened my arms encouragingly and I had almost caught him in my glamor when he pushed Sookie forward. I knew what was gonna happen before the man raised his gun.

I vamped closer to my Sookie and clutched her in my arms when the gun fired. She screamed softly into my chest when, behind her back, Bud pulled the trigger, turning his head into bloody pulp.

Surprisingly, there was another gunshot sound and I frowned at the unexpected pain in my chest.

"Oh shit… Sorry, I panicked." Bellefleur whispered and I would have glared at him if the pain hadn't have been so profound. It hurt too much for a simple bullet wound.

* * *

AN: Probably mean of me to put such a cliffhanger especially when updates are less frequent these days but I couldn't resist.

 **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Just a Flesh Wound

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback, dear readers. As always, big thank for **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Just a Flesh Wound**

 **SPOV**

I had already seen myself being crushed under my giant Viking and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for pain but before anything happened, Eric was in Godric's hold. Vampire speed was an amazing thing.

Meanwhile, the chaos started around us. Arlene was standing at the door, screaming at the sight of whatever was left of Bud's head. Andy was still waving his gun around and I swear, he would have shot someone else if Terry hadn't have finally yanked it from his hold.

I inhaled with relief when our fine detective was disarmed. I could not do much for the Bon Temps residents that were currently running around and heading for their cars but I could have done something for Eric. And Eric looked bad.

Godric had him lying prone on his stomach and I kneeled next to them, watching while an ancient vampire was ripping his child's jacket.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked shakily.

"He was shot with a silver bullet; he will be fine," Godric answered simply but I wasn't feeling that assured. Eric's eyes were closed and even though he wasn't unconscious, I could tell that he was in pain. I glanced at Godric's face and I noticed that his jaw was clenched and his eyes were… There was something dangerous shining in them, something I couldn't precisely place.

"Can I do anything to help?" I whispered and Godric surprised me again, when he rudely shoved the car keys into my chest, barely giving me any time to react.

"Just drive to his place, I'll take care of him." I cringed a little at his tone. It didn't need a rocket scientist to deduce that Godric was damned angry. I wasn't sure if his anger was directed at me, at Andy, at Bud or at himself, but I wasn't willing to test my luck. I simply nodded, watching Godric lifting Eric's giant body from the floor, like it weighed nothing. He vamped outside before I could muster up another word.

"You fine?" I jumped when Terry's voice sounded next to me and I nodded to calm him down. He was doing surprisingly well, considering his post-traumatic stress. "You can go home. He," Terry nodded at Andy "will take of things."

"Okay…" I was already on my way outside when the anger at the fact that Eric had been shot shielding me, hit me like a car and I turned back, walking straight into Andy. I couldn't just leave it like that. The detective raised his gaze at me from his sitting position under the wall. "You shot my friend," I told him with venom and he lowered his gaze. I barely registered the fact that I had just called Eric my friend, but that wasn't the point. Andy had fucked up royally. Of course, it would be uncommon to him to just admit his fault and apologize. No, he was a damned Bellefleur and their stupid pride would have never allowed them to be humble.

"I was just doing my job," he spat and I felt another wave of anger suffocating me. I gave Andy no chance to say anything more because my hand got in contact with his chubby cheek. Hard.

"You're a shitty police officer and that's why nobody respects you," I hissed and marched away, feeling everybody's gaze on my back.

I took a deep breath when I got into Eric's car, adjusting seat and mirrors and trying to figure out how to drive a car with a damned stick shift. A few moments later I was on the road and driving to Eric's house, being, to my surprise, scared because I couldn't get rid of the feeling that Godric's anger had been directed at me.

 **EPOV**

"I am not an invalid," I hissed in Old Norse when Godric gently put me down. I took my position on the couch, lying on my stomach and cringing. That fucking silver was burning my chest like Hell. Uncomfortable, but I have lived through worse wounds.

"Can you feel it moving out?" my maker questioned and I closed my eyes, trying to will a bullet to get the fuck out of my wound. All to no avail.

"No," I groaned. "It's stuck," I admitted, bracing myself for what was to come. There was no way that the bullet can stay in my body for very long. Silver poisoning wasn't something I was willing to experience in the near future.

"It can be stuck in one of your ribs."

"Yeah," I murmured. "In a front one," I added. That silver bullet had run straight through my lungs and heart to finally get itself stuck in the bone. I was unlucky because I couldn't get rid of it all by myself, and at the same time, I was as lucky as fuck. The bullet could have smoothly moved through my body and ended its trajectory in a different target – in Sookie's skull. My chest clenched when I remembered the position we had been in when Andy had shot me – my telepath had been snuggled into my chest, her cheek pressing into my unbeating heart. "Fuck!" I hissed and turned on my side. "Where's Sookie?" I demanded and I noticed that Godric lowered his gaze for a fraction of a second.

"She is driving your car. She should be here soon…"

"You left her alone?" I asked angrily and my maker lowered his gaze once again.

"Yes. I… I was extremely rude, I admit. I will apologize when she arrives." I watched him for a moment and finally Godric sighed. "I guess I was blaming her for a moment for what had happened. Sookie had promised not to leave our sides and then she just walked after a killer- all by herself."

Godric had a point; there was no arguing with that fact. "On the other hand, I got distracted by a bloodbag and you, by that phone call," I reminded him softly.

"I know," he said, sounding a little like a petulant child. I rarely had a chance to scold my maker and I decided to take as much satisfaction from it as possible.

"She is not the only one to blame; maybe we should have considered our usefulness if…"

"Don't push it," Godric warned and I chuckled quietly. It made the bullet move a little and I groaned. Fucking silver.

"Why did this fucking half-brain come to the party with a gun loaded with silver bullets?" I asked rhetorically and Godric shook his head. I waited for him while he walked outside to bring in the instrument needed to pull the bullet out of me, but I was not expecting him to operate on me with a 'sterile' scalpel.

I heard the front door opening and a moment later, Sookie ran into the living room, right away spotting me on the couch. I moved a little, propping myself up on my elbows and she was beside me in a second, showing impressive speed for a human and gently pushing me down.

"No, no – you lay down, mister!" Sookie told me firmly. "How are you?"

"Good," I said honestly. "But it may change in a moment," I added and Sookie's eyes filled with tears. Please, just not this…

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and I could tell she will be full of sobbing and sniffling in no time. "It's my fault!"

I rolled my eyes at her pity party. "We are all equally responsible for tonight's events, lover. Of course, if you feel responsible, you can always kiss me better to buy my forgiveness," I teased her, expecting to hear her typical huff of outrage, but Sookie surprised me by nodding shortly. Well, I will be holding her to that promise later.

When Godric came back into the room, the mood changed. In the bond I sensed that my maker felt guilty and Sookie was avoiding his gaze. They didn't say a word to each other and I would have sighed at this stupid tension between them, if sighing hadn't have been potentially painful.

"You have to turn over," Godric ordered and I did so with a soft groan. When I was lying on my back, I could see more clearly both Godric and Sookie. He was tensed and expressionless, while she was chewing on her lower lip and staring at the carpet. Ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked sharply, completely dropping her submissive act, when Godric rolled a big-ass knife in his hand, pushing with his fingers on my chest to gauge my reaction. Me and my maker exchanged looks.

"I have to cut the bullet out," he explained and Sookie's eyes widened with fear.

"With a butcher knife?"

"It's stuck in the bone," I added to explain but Sookie was still watching us like we had both lost our minds.

"Have you ever heard of an X-ray?" she questioned and Godric put the knife down with a thud. I cringed.

"There is no time for an X-ray, Miss Stackhouse," he hissed and she scoffed once more. He was angry, although, one look at Sookie's face told me she was equally pissed.

I was finding the situation far less amusing that I would have expected. Typically, it was me and Sookie arguing and it was fun. It was Godric's job to act as a peacemaker ; I wasn't so sure how to stop my superior and my little Southern spitfire from fighting.

"So what? You're just gonna cut his chest wide open and send in a search party?" Sookie raised her voice a little and Godric's eyes flashed dangerously.

Fantastic.

"I would have asked for your advice if I'd needed it!"

Sookie inhaled at Godric's harsh tone. Any other person would have backed down but not Miss Stackhouse. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose high in the air.

"You may be pissed at me – fine, but don't…"

"I'm suffering down here!" I interrupted before they were able to go any further. Sookie glared at Godric and he just remained stone-faced in return. "It may seem barbaric to you, but it's really nothing new," I said as gently as possible, smiling at Sookie. "Although, your concern warms my heart, lover."

Without any further disturbances, Godric started his job and I would have lied if I'd said it wasn't painful. We located the bullet in the fourth rib and my maker did a quick job with making a cut and putting his fingers right under it in search of a piece of silver. At his first attempt my body jerked involuntary and the bullet slipped from his fingers. At his second attempt, he was struggling with keeping a hold of the bullet, elongating my suffering. There was no third attempt though, because Sookie snapped and ordered Godric to " _move his undead arse_ ".

I was skeptical when our little telepath took my maker's place and shoved her own fingers into the wound. Surprisingly, she did the job splendidly. She worked quickly, with a steady hand and as gently as possible. I was impressed with her cold-bloodedness, but my admiration didn't last long. When Sookie put the bullet on the coffee table and excused herself to _"puke, because that was the most disgusting thing she's ever done"._

I waited for her to walk outside and I turned to Godric. "What are you doing, Master?" I questioned. Showing emotions, being angered – it was very unlike him, especially now, when he was a fan of this whole 'love thy neighbor' bullshit.

"I don't know," he hissed and I arched an eyebrow at his answer. I could sense something in our bond, and oh – I knew this feeling very well. It has been haunting me ever since I met Sookie. It was frustration.

"Well, I have an answer for that, but I'm not sure if there's a chance to help you to get out of this… hard place." I murmured and Godric scowled, turning to the table to fetch a washcloth. I allowed him to clean the blood from my chest without any complaints. Actually, I was so smug with myself that I crossed arms behind my head and smiled.

"I think you have to admit something, Master." He didn't comment on my provocation, methodically cleaning me up. I was continuing nonetheless. "You need to get laid," I summed up, earning myself a shove into my chest. I scowled, because the place was still a little bit tender. Godric's remaining silent only gave me more ammo. "If I have to play Freud, I would guess that's one of the reasons why you're so mad at Sookie."

"She acted reckless, jeopardizing both herself and you, my child."

I was opening my mouth to call that bullshit but Sookie chose that exact moment to come back and sit down next to me on the couch. She was still avoiding Godric's gaze and as much as I was finding it amusing, it was rubbing my Master the wrong way. I could not have it.

"Could you please stop acting this way? It's completely childish and unbecoming." Yes, I was satisfied with being the patronizing one, at least once.

"Fine!" Sookie huffed after a long moment of silence. "I admit that I acted… hastily. I should not have gone after Bud," she told me, but at the end of the sentence, her gaze traveled to my maker and he visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry. If I am ever again in such a situation in the future, I will do nothing without notifying you."

I grinned, hearing her planning a future with us. Sookie probably has done it subconsciously, but she's been getting more and more at ease with the thought of being ours.

"I also apologize for being so rude with you earlier. I believe I was not only slightly disappointed with you, but also with both of us," Godric added smoothly. "We should have watched you more closely."

I was watching them with a surge of satisfaction. Clearly, I was as capable of being a peacemaker as Godric. It was fun to just lie there and observe the changes appearing on their expressions when they stopped acting bitchy.

"Wonderful," I chuckled, resting my head on my elbow and getting ready to tease them just a bit. "Now, you should kiss and make-up as a sign of peace," I added with a smirk and Sookie used a pillow to punch me in the stomach.

She was the only one considering it as a joke though. Our little telepath gasped when my maker moved with vampire speed, stopping a mere inch from her face. Sookie seemed to be shocked when he leaned a little closer, touching her cheek with the tip of his nose.

"I must admit that I like this idea..." he whispered and covered her lips with his. I sat up on the couch to give myself a better angle of watching the spectacle taking place in front of me. Godric completely dominated that kiss, backing Sookie onto the back of the couch and claiming her lips slowly.

She was hesitant at first but with every passing minute, the tension was leaving her shoulders and our Southern Belle waved her fingers through Godric's short hair, pulling him even closer. I growled, extremely aroused, when the scent of Sookie's excitement attacked my nostrils.

There was only one way this night is going to end, and tonight I won't allow Miss Stackhouse to slip through my fingers.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, let me know what you think and leave a review.


	21. Just a Bite

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback! As always big thank to my beta – _keiman and kei_ for editing the story.

We've finally reached a lemon scene...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Just a Bite**

 **SPOV**

Godric's kiss caught me off guard but I didn't take his ministration as an intrusion. His kiss was slow yet unexpectedly forceful at the same time and I would have lied if I said that I hadn't enjoyed it. I was trying to fight the pleasure, first by remembering that injured Eric is lying right next to us and next by saying to myself that it's out of character for me, but my body didn't wanna listen.

I was on the edge of remaining in control. I had had sex some time ago, back at the time when things between me and Bill were fine and the vampire blood flowing though my system – and working as an aphrodisiac by the way - wasn't helping one little bit with my raging libido.

I found myself being pushed to the back of the couch with Godric's body pressing firmly into me. My hands wandered from his short hair to his shoulders and I might have moaned a little at the feeling of the hard muscles there. For someone who was turned in his late teens, he was firmly built. On the other hand, times had been different then – at the age of eighteen, Godric had been considered a man and a warrior. I surely could not argue that he was shaped like one.

I gasped when he lifted me and sat me down on Eric's lap. I should've been mortified by having two men plastered to me, but I could only focus on Godric's tongue massaging mine and on Eric's cold lips tracing over my neck. The moment of realization came upon me when I felt a very big, very hard arousal being pushed onto my butt.

"Stop…" I murmured into Godric's lips and he instantly moved away, watching me carefully. His gaze was dark and lust filled; his grey orbs were almost completely covered by his dilated pupils. Eric's hand moved from my side to my breasts and I had to cover his palms with mine to get his attention. "We shouldn't…" I repeated and I heard a growl being emitted from Eric's chest. A very angry and terrifying one.

"You're kidding!" he hissed moving away from me rapidly and somehow I felt guilty when I heard the disappointment in his tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Godric, softly brushing my cheek.

"It's not... I am not the kind of woman who is doing… this with two men!" I felt my cheeks burning with shame and I wanted to disappear. Godric was watching me with a puzzled expression while Eric's face was easy to read – he was fuming.

"Stupid human standards," he hissed, standing up. Eric's lips were closed in a tight angry line. Under the layer of his anger, I couldn't help but notice how pale and slightly wobbly he was.

"Sit. Godric said gently, taking hold of Eric's hand and pulling him back on to the couch. I was still seated between them, feeling horribly out of place.

"I don't have to keep up this bullshit!" Eric waved his hand and I guess he was indicating me as he said bullshit, because his fingers almost grazed my nose.

Now I was getting angry too. What's that supposed to mean? "What is this bullshit exactly?" I asked through greeted teeth.

"You're acting hot and cold. Every time we take a step forward, you jump in with your fake morals and ruin everything!"

"Fake morals? What the Hell are you calling fake morals?"

With the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Godric raised his gaze to the ceiling, probably silently praying for patience with us.

"And what would you call it? You seem to be fine teasing me… us, kissing and rubbing all over…"

"Don't talk to me like that!" I interrupted, shaking with anger.

Eric opened his mouth to bite back but he instantly shut up when Godric growled. If Eric's earlier noise had been scary, this one made me sweat. I instinctively moved closer to Eric when his Maker bared his fangs and snarled at us. The ancient vampire looked menacing and close to maniacal when he moved closer to my face. Back in Dallas, I had heard vampires whispering that Godric has been one of the most feared vampires in the States. Now, I could see where this opinion came from.

"Good, you're being quiet," he hissed, retracting his fangs and moving back to his composed and calm self. I noticed with surprise that during Godric's small tantrum, Eric's arm had sneaked around my middle and he was hugging me protectively to his side. We both realized it at the same time, because my gaze barely stopped at Eric's arm when it was gone. "I understand you're hesitant to engage in such a relationship, little one. But tell me, don't you feel even a tiny bit flattered?"

"What?" I mumbled not very intelligently, still trying to take a hold of whatever the heck had just happened.

"We're not half bad," Godric taunted, raising an eyebrow in a very Eric-like manner. "And we promised to be faithful to you. Don't you feel even a sting of satisfaction from the fact that two powerful vampires desire you enough to make such a concession?"

I was dumfounded at that moment. Such a thing had never crossed my mind. I didn't feel flattered that they wanted me. I could not imagine how they saw our twisted relationship - I had a lot of concerns.

"I just don't wanna be seen as a…" I stuttered, not knowing how to express my worries. Godric was watching me with furrowed brows, but it was Eric who understood what I was scared about. Viking sighed loudly.

"No one will, Lover," he whispered, kissing my temple gently and I lowered my gaze to not look up at him. "If you're worried that we'll parade you around like some kind of conquest or our pet, that only shows how very little you think of us."

"People will whisper behind my back…" I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes and I tried my best to swallow a lump in my throat. "And that's not even the worst. I will be able to hear their thoughts as well. They don't have to call me a slut to my face to…"

"Oh Sookie…" Godric murmured, embracing me from the other side. "That's what you're worried about? Of what people will say?"

"Yes!" I yelled, angry that they seemed to be so clueless about this fact. "Don't you see how it will look like?" They remained quiet, watching me intensely and I continued. "I will be just a toy being shared by two vampires and I will not have it!" I untangled myself from their hugs and stood up, ready to just get the Hell out of there. I groaned, feeling frustrated, when I felt Eric's fingers taking hold of my hand and yanking me gently back on to the couch.

"You need to calm down for a moment and think logically…"

"Eric, I don't wan…"

"Please," he told me softly and I cringed when his serious gaze met mine. I nodded shortly. "With your abilities and your smell, you're quite a catch." I opened my mouth to confront him on my alleged attractiveness, but Eric raised a hand, asking for more time. "Other vampires will come for you - Bill, Sophie Anne and probably more and more of them. You can lie to yourself as much as you want, but the fact remains the same – you're like the Sun in pretty blonde bottle, Miss Stackhouse and you'll be dead if you were to be left on your own."

"I can take care of myself," I said stubbornly and I gasped when Eric's arm jumped forward, faster than light and tightened around my neck. He shocked me and even though the hold wasn't tight, I froze with fear.

"No, you can't. I could have crushed your windpipe before you'd even had a chance to scream." He released me and I put a shaking hand over my neck. I glanced at Godric who was watching me with a serious expression and remaining silent. "While we are somewhat primitive, we also have rules among our kind. A vampire will think twice before approaching you if he smells us on you. Do you understand?"

I closed my eyes, remembering the Disco Trio. They could have killed me if Bill hadn't have informed them that ' _I was his'_. I did not doubt that Godric and Eric were able to assure me even more layers of safety with their advantages of age and position. The Viking was right… Bill dragged me into this world and I had absolutely no weapon against vampire attackers.

"So what?" I asked bitterly. "You'll protect me if I'll feed you and have sex with you?" My tone was accusing but truth be told, I felt betrayed. They had both promised me not to push me and now I felt like I was being pushed.

"Yeah, so take off your clothes," Eric said and I would have been terrified if his eyes hadn't have been shining with humor.

"Asshole…" I murmured and he laughed at my pout. How did we jump from angry argument to joking? Especially joking about things that were not funny at all.

"Sookie, you are beautiful and my dick really w…"

"Stop!" I covered Eric's mouth before he was able to say some more nastiness.

"Why not have sex with us?" This time it was Godric who asked and I looked at him in surprise. His expression could only be called a pouting one. I swear, all that was needed to create a picture of an utterly disappointed boy were folded arms and a glare. "I can feel you Sookie and you need some relief."

Stupid vampire blood. "I am not used to having sex without emotions being involved."

"Sure, but fake emotions are acceptable..." murmured Eric and I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my heart at his remark. Yes, I guess that what I used to have with Bill wasn't real.

I gave myself a moment to think about my life. It hadn't been a happy road since Bill Compton had entered it. I was constantly in danger and this asshole had announced my telepathic abilities to the whole vampire world. I risked a glance at Godric. He was watching me without blinking and I could almost feel him following my every emotion.

Then I looked at Eric. He was sitting there almost nonchalantly, his face calm and expressionless. It was Eric Northman that I was used to seeing. Emotionless and cold. But he wasn't really like that. During the few last days he had shown so many emotions that I felt my head spinning at the mere thought of them. I tried to answer myself a simple question: 'Do I like him?' Shockingly, the answer was yes. I like Eric Northman and he wasn't as bad as I had labeled him. When he caught my gaze, one corner of his lips raised a little in a smirk. I could not help the fact that my heart speeded up a little at the sight of him. He was one handsome devil.

I jumped when I felt Godric's hand gently brushing my arm.

"Little one, I think you're hungry. Would you like me to go and bring you something? Some human nourishment perhaps?"

I wasn't hungry and I was about to say that when something in his eyes caught my attention. Oh God… I realized that Godric just wanted me to have some alone time with his child. I gulped, aware of the hidden meaning behind this innocent question. I once more glanced at Eric who seemed to look a little suspicious.

I cleared my throat, trying to buy some time. Was I hungry? Well, maybe not for a double portion, but I was hungry for some… If you get my culinary metaphor.

"Yeah…" I whispered eventually. "I guess so."

"Very well then." Godric stood up and smiled at me gently. "I will be back shortly. Eric…" He turned to his child and I swear, I almost burst out laughing at the sight of dumbfounded Eric Northman. "…Take good care of Sookie while I'm gone." Slowly, the astonished expression vanished from Eric's face and was replaced by a devilish smirk.

"Don't worry, Master, I will," he promised, but his gaze wasn't fixed on Godric when he said so. It was focused solely on me.

 **EPOV**

"Do you understand what Godric meant…" I started, but Sookie interrupted me with a short _"Yes."_ I was watching her for a moment, trying to determine her feelings. She was obviously nervous and embarrassed. "Godric is giving us some time…"

"It doesn't mean that we have to have sex!" she spat back defensively and I chuckled at her attempt of lying to herself one last time.

"Lover, it didn't even cross my mind."

"Liar!"

I allowed myself to laugh and Sookie joined me after a moment as well.

"Come," I outstretched my hand and she took it hesitantly. "I need a bottle of True… or a dozen."

The silver had weakened me, I could feel heaviness in my limbs. I was hungry and Sookie's smell was making my mouth water. I needed some blood to straighten and calm my body. My little telepath's gaze softened and she measured me with a worried look.

"You don't feel so good, do you?"

"I'm just hungry. Are you offering?" I joked, not wanting to look weak in her eyes. We stopped at the kitchen and I was taken aback when Sookie put a hand on my chest on the same place that Godric had cut open earlier. Her warm hand was almost burning me and I gently, but firmly moved her palm away. It was no good for my control and despite Godric's suggestion, I did not want to have sex with Sookie. Or rather, I did not want to have sex with her if she wasn't completely sure about it.

"Thank you for shielding me. I am putting you in my gun sights too often."

"The first time it was you who was shot, Lover. Maybe we should compare our battle wounds?"

Sookie giggled and I smiled at her carefree face. It was a nice and, unfortunately, a rare view of Miss Stackhouse. I wanted to see her smiling at me more often.

"Eric… I think I should kiss it better, just like I promised." Her voice was slightly hoarse and I swear that if this seductive pose is just a prelude to rejecting me again later, I will be on a blood hunt later tonight.

"Sookie, there is no pressure. I was joking earlier," I said weakly, but the lack of conviction in my tone wouldn't have fooled anyone.

"I think that I trust you. I don't know if I'm ready to move into some bizarre polygamist relationship, but I can admit that I want you. I want Godric too, but I don't know him that well. The point is that I like you – you're not as bad as I thought you were." She took a deep breath, continuing her rambling. "Maybe with baby steps we can try some new things… but only if this will remain just between us! Keep it low profile…" She was flushed during her little speech and I had to force myself to focus on her words when the smell of her rapidly pumping blood attacked my nostrils.

"You want to have sex with me?" I demanded and Sookie took a deep breath and glared at me, clearly very annoyed.

"Do you want me to spell it out too? It was hard to say it out loud and…"

I didn't let her finish. My fangs ran down and my mouth was on Sookie's before she had finished her sentence or worse – before she had changed her mind.

She groaned and opened her lips, allowing me free entrance. I never knew humans could taste so divine and my whole body was shaking with anticipation that tonight, I will be tasting Sookie Stackhouse and I will be tasting everything that she's got.

I easily lifted her from the floor and she wrapped her tanned legs around me, the innocent dress she was wearing running up higher, baring her all for me. I opened one eye to take a look and I smirked when I saw her simple white panties. That was just so very like Sookie. I pushed her tighter into my body and raced towards my room, not stopping our kiss.

She didn't seem to notice that we had changed location, her hands were too busy wandering over my back and shoulders and yanking on my hair – seemingly everywhere at once. I put Sookie down on the bed as gently as possible and she grumbled quietly when I moved away from her. I took a step back though, to take a look at the object of my obsession spread out before me on the bed. Tonight there will be no fucking interruptions, no fucking teasing or mind-changing.

I did a quick job on my pants and joined Sookie on the bed, smirking when her breath huffed when she looked at me.

"Seeing something you like, Lover?" I taunted and I was pleased when instead of brushing me off, she only nodded happily. I was even more pleased when her hands squeezed my ass firmly.

"Help me take it off…" she murmured, tugging at her dress and I took hold of the front of it and tore it apart.

I distracted Sookie by kissing her alongside of her neck and scratching her skin with my fangs. She moaned, baring her neck to me and I needed to retreat to stop myself from biting her. I could wait a moment longer.

My fingers made a quick job of removing her bra and eventually her panties. Sookie reacted just as I had expected her to. She was trying to cover her beautiful body, but after all of this waiting, I would have none of it.

"Don't," I ordered firmly, taking both of her hands in one of mine and pinning them above her head. "Trust me," I murmured, kissing her body over her cleavage and stopping at one of her perky nipples and sucking it into my mouth. I was petting both of her breasts slowly, and after few minutes, Sookie's whole body was bucking into mine. I decided to have some mercy on her and I shifted my attention to her belly, only to stop just above her mound. When I inhaled deeply of her scent, I growled. I really could not take it any longer. A second later, my little telepath's legs were tightened around my hand while my tongue and lips were pleasing her.

"God, Eric…" Her body jerked when I sucked at her clit- hard- and she came hard right back a moment later.

I put her legs back on the bed, watching my sweet Southern Belle fighting for breath. She was smiling softly and I felt smugness at the fact that my ministrations had led her there. "Thank you…" she gasped but I tut-tutted at her.

"Lover, we're not done yet…" I murmured, pulling her closer to me and kissing her soft lips once more. My hips buckled down and I growled when my erection moved over her wet folds. One of my hands sneaked between our bodies and I gently pushed first one and then, a second finger inside of her to prepare Sookie for me. She was unbelievably tight and I ignored her plea to stop teasing and kept going. I didn't want to hurt her and I knew that with my size and her inexperience, there was no way we could rush things. Sookie was not some used fangbanger and judging by her tightness, this pathetic Compton was definitely lacking in more departments than just his personality.

When her walls started to clench rhythmically though, I pulled off my fingers and gently pushed inside of her, stopping when I felt her tensing. I took an unnecessary breath to stop myself from slamming into her like an uncontrolled beast. Sookie made it hard when she raised her lower body from the bed, impaling herself onto me. I clenched the headboard and crushed it under my fingers.

"I'm not so fragile…" Sookie breathed into my ear and I growled loudly, retracting and pushing into her forcefully. She gasped and moved her hips to meet mine, running eager nails over my back and scratching me hard enough to draw blood.

I completely lost every remaining ounce of self-control. My movement speeded up and I was rapidly moving inside and outside, riding Sookie hard enough to cause the bed to bump into the wall with our every move. Far too quickly, we were both screaming our release and then, when Sookie's whole body was tensed and only party sentient - I attacked.

My fangs pierced her neck and when the first droplets of blood met my tongue, I felt another orgasm approaching. I pulled on the wound, taking her essence into me and it was like my veins were filled with life itself. Happiness, fulfillment and bliss took control of me and it was a miracle that I found enough strength to stop drinking.

I tenderly licked a fang mark odd that I had left, not healing them completely though. I rolled onto my side so as not to crush Sookie, and I smiled when she snuggled into my side with a soft and contented sight. I gladly hugged her back, kissing her temple. It was very out of character for me, but somehow with Sookie, it felt quite natural. Actually, this was absolutely amazing. I have never experienced something like that before, but when I glanced at my little spitfire and noticed her sleeping soundly next to me, I was sure of one thing – Sookie Stackhouse will never leave my side – ever!

* * *

 **AN: So, was it good or bad? Please, leave a review and let me know what you think about this turn of events.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Tylda**


	22. Less Stubborn Mule

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. You are wonderful!

Big thanks to **keiman and kei** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

* * *

 **Less Stubborn Mule**

 **GPOV**

The scent of sex was heavy in the air - the unmistakable sign that my child and Sookie had made peace and at least two of us had found some relief. I groaned, adjusting myself inside of my pants and dragging myself to the kitchen to put the bags on the counter. For the last two hours I've been tormented by the pleasurable experiences of both Eric and Sookie. There would have been nothing bad about it if I hadn't have been standing at the restaurant when a particularly powerful wave of pleasure had run though my body. To say that my waitress had been confused when I had moaned softly without any particular reason, would have been an understatement.

I could not hide the fact that I had been slightly disappointed that an invitation to Sookie's bedroom hadn't been granted to me. On the other hand, she had already had moved outside of her comfort zone far enough. Slowly, she will be opening up to the idea for having both of us as lovers and I was nothing if not patient.

Putting all the nourishments into the fridge, I could sense that Sookie had fallen asleep downstairs and Eric was… Determined? Possessive? Enchanted?

I walked to the bedroom and stopped at the entrance, watching my child with a soft smile. He was completely oblivious to my presence, his attention undividedly focused on Sookie and only on Sookie. I had never seen him looking so gentle and acting so caring toward a human as he did just then. Eric's fingers were moving soothingly through Sookie's hair, petting her and lulling to her softly.

He was captured in the moment and the look on his face was almost… like that of a man in love. A sudden surge of fear pierced my heart when I realized the consequences of it. If he is truly in love, then my fearless warrior has something that makes him susceptible – more vulnerable to being harmed. This small woman lying in his arms could be the end of him and the thought of it made me question the reason of Sookie Stackhouse being in our lives. She was an amazing person, but there is no one that I have loved more than my child.

"Godric?" I froze when I heard Eric's soft whisper. He was watching me cautiously, his arms embracing Sookie more firmly into his chest. Was he afraid that I'd hurt her?

"Forgive me…" I murmured, taking a small step back. "Don't mind what I was feeling a moment ago. I just got scared by… something."

He nodded, lowering his gaze, but still not moving away from his telepath.

"I understand. I had the same moment when I looked at Sookie and realized that I am willing to risk my life for her," Eric started quietly and I came to sit next to him, moved by his troubled expression. "I've been willing to do so only for you, Pam and Nora. Never for any human; they're so fragile after all. I thought that…" His fingers grazed over her smooth neck and Eric's long fingers closed around her neck gently. Sookie sighed in her dream and snuggled closer to Eric. " … maybe I should have just snapped her neck and had it over with once and for all." There was unmistakable anger in his voice, anger that he directed at no one else but himself. "But then I felt ashamed for even thinking so."

"You were just acting in the way that I've taught you…" I whispered softly, brushing a lock of his hair from his forehead. "I'm proud that you do not act like a…" I stuttered, looking for the right word. "Zombie?" My child snorted and I laughed. We got quiet quickly when Sookie mumbled something in her sleep. It only made us giggle harder, this time into the pillow though. Two ancient vampires fretting about waking up a young girl… I wished my Maker could have seen me – that would probably have made him spontaneously combust. "Forgive me for being such a fool." I told him a moment later, not explaining anything more – he knew exactly why I was apologizing. I have dragged Eric along the same road along which my Maker had pushed me. In his first year as a vampire, my Child was far different than he is now. He was passionate and hot-tempered and somehow I regretted teaching him to dull his emotions; he lost something- the essential part of himself.

Eric reached over Sookie and took hold of my hand, squeezing it to assure me.

"I was scared when I've noticed the changes in you, Master, but now I think it's been for the best. I like this… Godric," he added with a smirk and I couldn't stop myself from reaching over Sookie and planting a kiss on his lips. I groaned when I tasted her essence and Eric moved away, grinning at me. "She was superb," he taunted me, waggling his eyebrows and I growled playfully.

"I can imagine," I mumbled, lying down on the bed and trying to put some distance between me and Sookie's warm body.

"Sleep here," Eric offered and I wanted nothing more that to agree, but having Sookie's doubts in mind, I felt obligated to decline. "She needs to get used to you…" Eric continued, sensing where my mind was drifting. "By the way, I have to go to Fangtasia tomorrow." He looked down at the sleeping human and his eyes became darker. "You'll watch over her?"

"You don't have to ask," I told him, feeling slightly offended by this question. "She will be enjoying herself. I'm sure that she will not miss you." It was my time to taunt him a little and my child rolled his eyes.

"Let's go shower..." he offered simply, standing up and taking his time arranging a quilt over Sookie. It was so domestic an activity that I wished that I had a camera and caught it in a picture. "You're too grumpy with your balls full."

I huffed at my child, following him into the bathroom. "I can't believe that you have warmed Sookie's heart with those dirty lips of yours."

"But Master," he said innocently, dragging me under the shower spray. "I think those are my greatest asset." he whispered, trailing gentle kisses over my neck.

 **SPOV**

I woke up unable to move, under the heavy quilt covering me and two bodies pushing on me from both of my sides. I should have been petrified, but honestly, I had suspected a stunt like this from Eric. I opened one eye and smiled seeing Godric's young face snuggled into the pillow. He was keeping his hands to himself, having them hidden under the comforter, but Eric, on the other hand, had my breast in his grip and one of his long legs hooked over my hip.

Shameless ass.

With a great effort, I untangled from my giant Viking and left to go to the bathroom to take care of my human needs and take some time to inspect myself in front of the big mirror. The picture I saw there surprised me. My neck was covered with hickeys and bite marks, my hair was tangled and messy and there were small bruises on my hips and another one on the inside of my thigh. I had had passionate sex with Eric, no point in denying it, but I didn't suspect that our lovemaking could have left so many marks on my body. I moved a little, trying to determine if there was any pain. There wasn't, although the soreness of my lady parts was far from comfortable. I have never felt like this after having sex with Bill. Our time together was quite boring, except for that night in the graveyard. This sex experience had resulted in giant bruises and bloody chafes on my back, not even mentioning the shame that I had felt at the fact that I had done something so intimate between the gravestones.

I did not feel shame today though. There was no regret that I have had sex with Eric. We did not hurt anyone with this…

This thought had barely crossed my mind when I remembered Godric and my cheerful mood disappeared. What the Hell are we going to do now? Should I consider a further relationship with him as well? Should I focus on upholding my… whatever it was with Eric?

I dragged myself under the shower thinking about the surreal situation I have gotten myself into. During my life as a telepath, I have never crossed a mind with a problem like that. Sure, there was a woman who was in a relationship with not two, but three men, but she was focusing on keeping them clueless about each other's existence. She was not offered to be in an open relationship…

Walking to the kitchen and being deep in my own thoughts that I almost missed a box laying on the kitchen counter. I frowned when I saw it sitting right next to the coffee maker and I cautiously took a glimpse at the attached note.

 _Sookie_

One word written on the white paper made me feel as giddy as a teenaged girl. I opened the envelope, deciding to read it first rather than opening the box.

 _Dear Sookie,_

 _Please try not to over-analyze things - I simply owe you this for my lack of control._

 _I'm waiting to see you wearing this dress and I hope that I guessed your size correctly (hopefully the manual measurement that I took last night proved to be useful). If it will fit you as nicely as I have imagined, it will be my pleasure to take it off of you._

 _E_

I opened the box with a deep furrowed frown between my eyebrows. Inside of the box there was, in fact, simply a light blue dress. I took it out and raised it higher to look it over. Eric had not only guessed my size correctly, he had also picked out something that I would have bought myself. That is, if I could have afforded it, because judging by how soft the dress felt, it was made from high class material.

For some reason, the reminder of Eric ripping my dress off last night was more embarrassing than everything else we'd been doing and I blushed deep red.

The piece of cloth was beautiful – reaching to my knee, with a soft lace covering short sleeves with a cream belt around the middle. That's how Eric sees things? He's going to buy me something every time that we have sex?

Before I started to over-analyze things (just like Eric had predicted), I realized that he really owed me this dress. He ruined the perfectly fine one, one of the very few that were in my possession after the Maenad fiasco. And he definitely didn't get much poorer after buying me this. With this liberating feeling, I decided to put it on later and show Eric that I did, in fact, appreciate his gift.

It had to wait though because my stomach was screaming for some food. I frowned once more when I noticed another note, this time on the fridge. I took it off and smiled, reading Godric's words _._

 _Dear One,_

 _You have been sleeping peacefully after last night and I couldn't force myself to disturb your rest. As promised, I have obtained some nourishments for you – everything is stocked in the refrigerator. Hopefully the food quality will not be affected by time and temperature changes. If it would not be to your liking though, feel free to call Bobby, Eric's dayman. He will deliver anything that you may ask for._

 _My child is due to attend his obligations as sheriff tonight. I would like for us to spend this time together and I will drive you to the constructor responsible for renovating your house._

 _Please, do not leave the premises on your own. We are concerned for your safety after last night's events._

 _Yours,_

 _Godric_

I've read the note again, trying to decide if Godric's request to stay inside was too high-handed. He was polite in his demand, but on the other hand, he played me by mentioning their worry for me. After "last night's events, when I had ignored their guidelines", I thought bitterly. It was past noon already and I decided that I can find something to do for the next few hours instead of wandering outside. Focusing on the task at hand, meaning getting my stomach full, I opened the fridge and I was almost crushed by the boxes and boxes of food. A few of them fell on the floor and I cursed when a very nice burger ended up under my feet.

I was dumbfounded by the amount of food that Godric had purchased. I could have fed a whole army with it! But really, what should I expect from a two thousand year old vampire? I put some pasta on a plate and popped it into the microwave to heat up. It was still surprisingly good and I ate the whole box of carbonara, promising myself to not eat anything sweet later as my penance.

I glanced at the clock, sighing when it showed 2 PM. It meant that there are still three more hours until my vampires will be up and a whole three hours for me to get ready for the evening. So I went to shower and dress up in the dress that Eric had bought for me, getting ready to spend a night with his Maker.

 **GPOV**

"Excited?" Eric asked when I was struggling with my clothes. Still, I had yet to find some time to freshen up my wardrobe and the only thing 'acceptable' (according to Eric) was a grey sweater and jeans.

"Mildly," I answered, simply getting dressed and ignoring Eric's big grin.

"You should go shopping…" he murmured when I reached for my sandals. I looked down at myself and cringed.

"Do you think Sookie will be embarrassed by my outfit?" I asked, worrying just a bit. I have never paid too much attention to what I was wearing. Vampires around me were accepting my linen outfits and even though they were outdated and probably slightly ridiculous, no one was brave enough to mock me. Trying to win Sookie over was an unexpected circumstance, one that might have required some fashion taste from me. Sookie was a beautiful young woman and beautiful young women pay attention to their appearances.

"By a sweater and sandals? I'm embarrassed and we're still underground," Eric told me brutally and I stymied a temptation of throwing something at him. He was correct; I did look ridiculous.

"Do you think she'll agree to go shopping with me?" I was fishing curiously, being for the first time in decades, at a loss.

"The sooner that you get rid of this monstrosity, the better. By the way, it will be a great opportunity for her to see you naked."My incorrigible child added some eyebrow waggling to prove his point.

"The Sun is setting," I interrupted before he was able to say anything more. "Let's not make Sookie wait, shall we?"

Eric shrugged and followed me, stopping for a moment when his phone buzzed. My child answered it and I frowned when I heard the voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Northman," a not fully matured male voice greeted my Child sharply. Eric's posture tightened and I felt my instincts tingle at the sight of him being uneasy.

"Andre," he answered smoothly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Some interesting things have taken place in your area recently and I… and the Queen, wish to discuss it with you."

Eric remained silent, waiting for more but Andre got quiet and my child was forced to speak up.

"Will I be directed to her line or…"

"I will stop by tonight so you will be present at your… bar." I raised an eyebrow at the distain in the Queen's child's tone. He was disrespectful and lenient. Andre might have mocked Eric's business but I bet he liked the money which he collected as a tribute.

"I will be waiting." Eric said, not hiding the boredom from his tone. The line went dead and my Viking growled.

"What do you think he really wants?" I asked, sending him some calm through our bond.

"Sookie, of course," Eric spat. "I bet this worm Compton ran home and complained to Mummy."

"Do you need my assistance?"

"No!" Eric shook his head violently. "Your presence in my area is unofficial and I'd rather keep it that way for a few more days. There's still a chance that Andre doesn't know about you. Do not leave Sookie's side!"

I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't leave her for a moment," I assured him. "Keep our bond open though." I reminded him. "If anything happens…"

"Of course, Master." Eric bowed deeply and I sighed.

"Is she worth it?" I whispered, looking at the ceiling, at the point where I was sensing Sookie's presence. She was humming out of tune and I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face when she made a horribly false noise.

"I think she is," he answered, not leaving any room for doubts.

"Then you don't have to worry – I will be protecting her as fiercely as you would."

* * *

AN: Please, forgive Godric his doubts. After all: "the bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine" :)

Please, let me know what you think and leave a review!


	23. Don't Fret My Pet

AN: Thank you for a wonderfull feedback. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to my beta, _keiman and kei,_ for fixing my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Don't Fret My Pet**

 **SPOV**

"I would have never guessed that's the reason why vampires are so snobbish about their clothes…" I murmured, clenching a holder when Godric stopped at the lights, causing my body to jerk forward. I knew where Eric got his crazy driving habits- from his maniacal Maker who was driving faster than F1 drivers.

"Yes, the clothing of better quality tends to smell better, not so… synthetic."

"Okay," I murmured again, closing my eyes when Godric started from the spot and burnt rubber. I wanted nothing more than just to stop and crawl out of this damn car. "At the mall there are some shops from, hm, higher shelf."

We had gone to Target earlier - the first stop on our hunt to find some clothes for Godric - and I had barely stepped into the shop when I was rushed outside while Godric informed me he would be not purchasing anything at this place. This statement got my hackles up and I guess he sensed it because the ancient vampire quickly explained the reason - smell.

Clearly, only handmade cashmere and silk materials were acceptable for a vampire's hypersensitive senses. It made me wonder how they had existed in the Middle Ages when folks were throwing ordures into the streets. I shrugged it off though and I directed Godric to the place where I believed he could buy himself something nice. Clothes at that shop were definitely of greater quality (if their prices were any indications). I had quite a knowledge about this place; I once shopped there with Tara and almost passed out when I saw a dress that cost more than my monthly salary. This little memory only assured me that it was the place we were looking for.

Because Godric was driving like a bat out of Hell, we made it to the place in under a minute. I fought down the urge to kiss the ground when Godric helped me to step outside. I definitely needed his help with my legs wobbling like a newborn horse.

A moment later we were inside _a boutique._ Yes, my dear, not a shop - a boutique - shops are apparently for plebs and mortals.

The shop assistant (or maybe a boutique assistant) measured us critically the second we walked in. See, that's the reason I hate places like that! I made sure my shields were closed firmly around my mind, to make sure any of her nasty thoughts would not ruin my and Godric's night.

"Good evening", she greeted us, her white teeth almost blinding me. "How can I help you?" Her gaze stopped for a moment at Godric's sandals and I swear she almost rolled her eyes.

"This is a shop that provides people with clothes… I want to buy clothes, Madam," the vampire answered and I almost snorted. There was nothing mean in his tone, it sounded almost like a surprised statement, like he was a little taken aback that the woman had to ask him.

She blinked a few times, clearly lost and I decided to be merciful tonight.

"Yes," I stepped a little closer to her, giving her one of my best fake smiles. "My friend is looking for something more suitable for today standards… He had lost the sense of fashion over the centuries."

It was almost comical when a shop assistant added a few more details to create a full picture. First of all, Godric was the palest person in the world (I was sure of this). Second, his chest was unmovable and third, he hasn't blinked for over a minute, his hypnotic gaze stuck on her.

"Oh, of course! My name is Ivone and I will try to find something for you, sir." This time her smile was positively sweet. "Our brand is very well known for assisting vampire customers. What are you looking for - more specifically?"

Godric turned to me, his eyebrows running up. I bit down a smile, shrugging. It was a little funny seeing him in this environment and I might have been just a little cruel, taking pleasure in his uncertainty. "Trousers and… some jackets?" he actually asked and I snorted quietly, gaining myself a disapproving look from Ivone and an eyeroll from Godric.

"Of course!"

The shop assistant was a force of nature when she started to pick up pieces of wardrobe and began hanging them on the long hanger in the middle of the room.

Godric was watching her and if I was correct, he took a small step in the direction of an exit. This bastard was going to run! I was not having any of this so I took hold of his hand and asked Ivone to stop for a moment.

"Maybe we should narrow your assistance a little… " I said politely, but she gave me a dirty look and I risked a sneak peek inside her mind.

 _Stupid fangbanger! He would have bought anything I'd given him!_

Yeah, I had no doubts that he would.

"Any color you like?" I asked Godric and he seemed to relax visibly.

"I like white and blue, but maybe I should invest in something black... Blood stains are not visible on that color."

I was shocked by his statement, but a soft twinkle in his eyes told me that he had said it on purpose. Meanwhile Ivone was moving to hide slightly behind a hanger, visibly paler than she had been earlier.

"White and blue then!" I offered, walking to the hanger and rising my eyebrows at her. "Do you mind?" She only shook her head, seeming a little less enthusiastic towards a vampire customer. I presented a light blue sweater to Godric and he nodded his head, approving of my choice. "Then I guess you should try it on…"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because the vampire murmured "okay" and took off his grey sweater, outstretching his hand for the blue one. I gulped at the sight in front of me - Godric was definitely nicely built and the tattoos covering his skin were giving him an aura of mystery.

"Umm…" I stuttered, twitching uncomfortably, being challenged by Godric's clueless innocent expression. "I thought more about your using the dressing room…"

"We have no other customers…" Ivone cut in and I glared at her. Her gaze was fixed on the vampire's chest and tattoos; I swear she even licked her lips. Not believing in her lack of professionalism, I took Godric's hand and directed him to the dressing room. He followed me silently and stepped inside the cabin without a word. I was surpised by my sudden anger. There was nothing strange in the fact that Ivone was finding Godric attractive - his face was somehow boyish, but his body was definietly manly enough. She didn't know him though and I'm sure Godric would not have appreciated the fact that she was watching him like a piece of meat.

"Sookie?" I turned quickly when his soft whisper reached my ears. I smiled broadly, seeing what the blue color did to his face - he did look damn good in this color.

"It's great!" I told him honestly. "How do you feel in it?"

"Good," he nodded softly. "I'll keep it." I smiled again when I heard that - he sounded like a kid deciding to bring home a puppy. "We'll take others in this size." With this statement, Godric walked back to the boutique and said the same thing to Ivone. We left with four sweaters, four pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes and several T-shirts. No shirts with buttons - for some reason Godric wasn't fond of them. All in all, Ivone did earn some money off her vampire customer.

* * *

"Eric was a little off earlier," I started in a chatty-like way when we turned onto Hummingbird Lane. Eric's tense posture when he had been leaving for Fangtasia had been bothering me the whole evening.

Godric was silent for a moment, focused on maneuvuring between holes and I almost lost hope of getting an answer when Eric's Maker whispered.

"Queen's child came to visit."

I turned my head so quickly that something snapped in my neck. The horrible feeling in the pitch of my stomach could mean only one thing - guilt. Godric was sensing where my emotions were heading when he reached for my hand and squeezed it casually.

"Do not worry, Little One, Eric is not in any trouble..."

"But..."

"No "buts" Sookie; we are sure Eric is safe and Queen has no reason to punish him. She is not above the vampire law and has to obey it."

"Fine, but..."

"We had our 'butts' discussion already."

I snorted - I couldn't help the fact that I heard 'butts' everywhere. Godric had to have caught on this as well because he smilled broadly and winked at me.

"I'm sorry, in advance, for the state of my house. Maenad did a number on me..."

"I know Sookie and that's why we are going there. Alcide asked for a list of things that you wished to change in your house."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for another battle; I had fought in one earlier and my oponent, Eric, had been very stubborn. When I had disagreed with the fact that Eric "owes me for repairing my house", he had done the only thing that hasn't failed him yet - he had set his Maker on me.

"We will deal only with absolutely necessary repairs and I am paying for them!"

Godric remained quiet and I glanced at him suspiciously. He was completely laid back and didn't seem too willing to fight me over it. It was a nice change from Eric, who was always trying to persuade me to let him use his money on every step.

Soon I was standing in front of my home, again shocked by the damages the mystical creature had caused.

"Don't worry," Godric assured me gently, putting a hand on the small of my back. "Everything can be fixed."

I nodded and started inspecting my house. At one point, Godric disappeared from my sight and I heard him calling me from the backyard.

"What is this?" asked Godric, his brows furrowed when I spotted him. Worrying that he had discovered something potentially dangerous, I walked over to him and stopped at the edge of the porch. Seeing what he was pointing at, I smiled.

"My Baby!" I exclaimed, jogging to my yellow car and smiling at him. Shortly after the whole ordeal with Drew Marshal aka Rene Lennier, Sam had offered to transport my car to his friend in Shreveport who was able to fix my car for cost. Clearly he had succeeded because my yellow Honda Civic was again standing in the backyard in all its glory.

Godric followed me like a silent shadow, his expression still confused so I explained to him my sentiment behind this car. I had been given 'Yellow' by my Gran, as my graduation gift. Sure, it was no Ferrari, but it was mine and it was perfectly capable to drive me from point A to point B. I was relieved that I had my car back again.

The ancient vampire seemed to be slightly skeptical when he circled my car and stopped for a moment to move his finger across a rust spot. Well, it was drivable, even though it wasn't in perfect shape!

"Are you sure it's safe to drive it?" he asked suddenly and I instantly huffed my annoyance. What was everyone's problem with my car?

"Of course! So what if there is some rust on the back door; that doesn't mean that it's broken." I was fiercely defending my vehicle. Godric only raised an eyebrow and almost shocked me into a coma when he took hold of the back bumper and raised half of my car in the air.

I was standing there, utterly dumbfounded and shocked by this show of power. I knew that vampires were strong, but seeing him pulling a number like a freaking Superhero was… Yes, shocking was the only word to describe it.

"I'm more worried that the rust is also on the chassis. I am no expert but THIS can be dangerous," he continued like there was nothing strange in the fact he was looking under my car while holding the whole vehicle aloft in one hand. "Eric is in the possession of numerous cars; I'm sure that he will not mind allowing you to borrow one until…" Godric got quiet in the middle of the sentence and loosened his grip, causing my car to land with a clatter.

Before I had fully registered that he had just dropped my fucking car, the ancient vampire was standing before me, his fangs bared. His body was turned in the direction of the woods and I instinctively took a step back, seeing him getting ready to attack.

I reached with my mind into the woods and groaned when I recognized the brain signature. I was all riled up by Godric throwing my car around like a toy and the fact that my damned ex was standing several feet away, probably spying on us, only angered me more.

"Show yourself Bill; I know youre there!" I hollered, putting my hands on my hips and raising my head proudly. I could afford to be cocky with my personal Superhero standing only inches away.

A moment later, Bill emerged from the shadows silently, stopping in front of us. It hadn't escaped my attention that he kept a healthy distance from Godric.

"Sookeh," Bill started, his eyes remaining on the other vampire all the time. "What is this supposed to mean?"

I had no idea how to answer his question and frankly I didnt know what he was exactly asking me about. Me standing there with Godric? Me walking around my own damned house? Me rejecting him in Dallas? I decided to remain silent.

"Sookeh," Bill repeated. "You're acting thoughtless by spending time with… this particular vampire."

Godric snapped his fangs back, relaxing next to me. I wasn't sure why his posture had changed so suddenly. Was it his way to show that he is not afraid of Bill?

"Bill, " I started as softly as possible. We might not have parted on the best footing, but there was no reason to be exaggeratedly rude to him. "We've broken up so it's up to me who I'm spending my time with. Please, just leave me alone."

His eyes flashed and stopped on me, quickly moving back to Godric though.

"Mister Compton, I believe you should leave," Godric reprimanded him, not moving from his place next to me. "As Sookie has just explained, she doesn't wish for your company anymore."

Those words had been spoken softly and without much emotion, but this simple sentence enraged Bill more than I would've expected. Something crossed Bill's face, twisting his features into an ugly snarl and making me take a step back, anywhere, just further away from him. I've never been scared of Bill before, but the sudden cruelty that I had just noticed in his eyes made me shiver.

As quickly as the shadow had covered his face, it was gone, but I was sure that that sight will always be imprinted on my memory.

"You're making a mistake Sookie… You decided to trust Eric, the vampire who is nothing more than a pathological liar and what's even worse, you've trusted his Maker."

A soft, almost unnoticeable growl sounded from Godric's chest and my hand reached to squeeze his arm comfortingly - the last thing that I wanted was a vampire fight in my backyard.

"You're wrong. During the last few days, Eric has proven himself to be a far better person than I would've ever dreamed of..." Compton's face blanched a little and I sighed softly. I probably shouldn't have said that. "Look Bill," I started patiently, but he snarled at me and I quickly got quiet.

"You stink like both of them, Sookeh! That's just disgusting!"

I inhaled sharply at his accusation and at the disgust I'd just heard in his tone.

"Bill..."

Godric's growl became louder and I had no doubts that if he erupted, there would be a serious problem. At least for Bill.

"Do you know what this monster has done in the past?" Bill jerked his head at Godric and the ancient vampire froze. His body got rigid and tense and I knew that my ex-boyfriend had just wandered onto very dangerous territory. Godric has never mentioned his past and I have never asked him about it. It was his secret to tell and it didn't sit well with me that Bill was going to start throwing out accusations.

"Bill, I don't really wanna..."

"The things that he and his Maker were doing with all of their slaves? With children no less. Sookie..." I felt blood draining from my face while I was hearing Bill's venomous whisper. "You think what your Uncle Bartlett was thinking about you was horrible? Godric was doing all of those things and others that were far worse!"

A chilly shiver ran through my body when I fully understood what Bill had just said. I looked at Godric and my heart broke a little at the sight of him.

His eyes were hollow, empty and stuck on the ground. I could easily recognize the shame on his face. I wanted Bill to shut up, but neither I nor Godric were able to move or say anything. And unfortunately, the younger vampire was far from being done. "You felt dirty when Bartlett was touching you and now you're opening your legs for someone so much worse?"

Before I could blink, Bill was gone and so was Godric. I screamed when a fast blur ran into my car, causing my Honda to cave in on one side. A moment later, I heard a high howl of pain and a terrible sound of tearing flesh. All of my instincts were screaming to me to run. The noises of a furious predator, the screams, the blood that was now painting my yellow car red... All of it made my stomach turn.

I saw Godric lifting Bill into the air with the same ease as he had lifted my car. The younger vampire was very wounded and I noticed that there was only one of his legs still hanging from his body - both of his arms and his left leg were missing - the noises of tearing flesh finally made sense.

"Godric, stop..." I whispered timorously when his hand closed over Bill's neck. I was scared that Godric was going to rip his head off and no matter what Bill had said, he did not deserve to die. "Please, let go of him..."

I took a few steps closer, hoping that my close proximity will help Godric to cool down. Bill whispered something hoarsely and whatever it was, it only made the ancient vampire tighten his hold.

"Godric, please let go of him..." I pleaded again and this time his head jerked aside. "You're not a monster, Sweety; I know you're not. I beg you, don't do this."

Slowly, very slowly, Godric lowered Bill and he screamed when his injured body fell onto the ground. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Godric, trying not to wince at the sight of him. His new light blue sweater was stained red and I thought sadly that maybe he was right - maybe we should have bought him a black one.

I looked at Bill's tormented body and felt tears prickling in my eyes. I didn't know what to do - should I give him my blood? What would it help?

"His child is coming," I heard Godric's soft whisper and I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. "She will take care of him."

With these words, he turned around and marched in the direction of my house to eventually plop down on the stairs.

I was standing in the middle of my backyard, torn between reaching out for Bill and helping him down and walking to Godric to comfort him. And to get some answers.

Sighing heavily, I made up my mind and walked slowly toward the porch.

* * *

AN: Get some tissues ready for the next chapter... I'm afraid we're going to have THIS conversation.

Please, let me know what you think and leave a review! Till next time :)


	24. To Hell and Back

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback. As always, big thanks for my beta **keiman and kei.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **To Hell and Back**

 **SPOV**

My body was trembling when I moved, step by step, in Godric's direction. The ancient vampire was sitting completely immobile, his gaze stuck somewhere in the lines of trees and I found myself completely at sea. The truth be told, I was not sure how he might have reacted. A few minutes ago, this calm creature had been ripping Bill to pieces.

Bill…

I stopped and risked a hesitant glance in his direction. What was left of him was laying in the bloody pulp on the ground. He was whimpering softly and I needed all of my willpower not run to him. I couldn't help that I was worried about him – he had acted like a jerk, but experiencing this kind of brutality just wasn't right. I had to remind myself that I had made a promise to myself few days ago though. I had sworn that Bill will no longer be a part of my life. I also had to remind myself that despite his horrible state, he will not meet a true death.

My last steps towards Godric were less tentative and I sat next to him, making sure to keep at least a foot-long distance between us. I was still unable to read anything from his face.

Our silence only made Bill's sobs more prominent and eventually, when I was about to open my mouth to break this damn silence, a soft swish of air warned me of the presence of another vampire. Jessica was a blur when she stopped at Bill's body and a moment later she had bared her fangs and charged at us. Or more precisely – at Godric.

I didn't got a chance to do so much as scream softly when Jessica was dangling in the air, struggling in Godric's vice-like choke. He was watching her without any traces of violence and I again found myself confused as to what I should do. The girl's next words completely shocked me though.

"Get away from her…" she gasped as loudly as her crushed windpipe would allow, still trying to reach the other vampire's face. Godric raised an eyebrow at Jessica's demand and he loosened his grip, releasing her. She was on him instantly, seemingly trying to scratch his eyes out and I had to scream at her a couple of times to get her attention. Why an ancient vampire was lying under her and allowing this assault was unclear to me, although something was telling me that his feeling of being guilty was responsible for it.

"Jessica, stop it!" I repeated and she turned her head to me, panting heavily even though her body no longer needed any oxygen. "Godric is not a threat to me…"

I watched her expression soften and after a moment she mumbled an apology and stood up from Godric. He followed her, wiping the blood from his face and I cringed at the sight of him. Deep scratches were all over his face and if I was correct, the sticky white substance dripping from his cheek was eye matter.

Jessica paused for a moment, looking at her Maker.

"What happened to him?" she asked eventually, looking back from me to Godric.

"He angered me." the old vampire answered softly and something akin to fear appeared on Jessica's face. She quickly schooled her features and raised her head defiantly though.

"He would do that, he's such a prick," she summed up in a typical- for her- way. Christ, she was really an annoying brat. An annoying brat who charged at a more powerful vampire just because she assumed that I was in danger. It really warmed my heart and I felt a small smile appearing on my face. I would have never called myself her friend, but clearly, she held me dear. Maybe even more than her own Maker – the fact that Jessica seemed to be unfazed by his state of health was another testament to this assumption.

"He will grow his limbs back. Please call doctor Ludwig to come and see to his treatment. I will cover all the expenses," Godric said quite formally.

"Who is a doctor Ludwig?" Jessica asked with furrowed eyebrows and Godric looked like he wanted to sigh.

"She's a supernatural doctor," I explained. After all, I had already had the "pleasure" to meet this mean tiny lady.

"Well, I don't have her phone number."

Godric looked at me questionably, but I only shrugged. I had no idea where my purse was; if he needed a pen, he would have to figure out something on his own.

"Give me your phone," he ordered, stretching out his hand to Jessica and I swear that if she could, she would have been blushing.

"I don't have one. Bill says it's better if I can't contact anybody."

Eventually, Godric took out his own phone and called Ludwig himself.

"So what?" Jessica was standing over Bill's immobile body with a disgusted expression painted on her face. "I have to pick him up?"

"You can try to kick him into his own front yard." Godric offered softly and I turned my head to him, shocked by his humorous offer. Or at least- I hope it was a joke. Jessica looked disturbingly thoughtful and I decided to step in before she did anything stupid. Like treating her Maker like a soccer ball…

"Just pick him up and go, please!"

The young girl raised an eyebrow at me and after a short tense moment, she picked up her Maker and sped off towards the woods.

Taking another calming breath, I walked back to Godric. He was sitting on the steps, getting back to being expressionless and ignoring his buzzing phone. My guess was that it was Eric calling.

I hoped that maybe something changed when he had joked with Jessica, but apparently he was back to being grim. I couldn't stand the state of his face and clothes - the dried blood from Jessica's assault and the evidence of Bill's dismembering, left him looking like a maniac killer. I passed him going inside and heading for the bathroom. My hands were shaking a little while I was preparing things and I desperately tried to come up with a good way to start our inevitable conversation. Despite all of my best efforts, when I came back to him, my head was just as empty as it had been a few moments earlier.

I put down a bowl and reached for a washcloth, stopping when Godric didn't turn his head towards me.

"Uhm, Godric? Would you mind if I wash it off?"

He slowly looked at me and I gave myself a mental high five when I noticed the shock on his face. Shock was better than nothing.

"Wash me?" he asked quietly. "I thought that you were hiding inside - away from me…"

I rolled my eyes at his dumb assumption. "No, no hiding; just getting the water ready. So?"

He nodded without a word and I got to work just as silently. I slowly washed the blood from his cheeks and forehead, trying to ignore the icky milky substance that grossed me out more than the blood. The water was quickly turning red and I knew that I would have to make another trip inside to change it.

"No!" Godric exclaimed when I tried to stand up, his hand closing tightly around my wrist. "Stay! I will not harm you."

I quickly sat down again, almost scared by the desperation in his voice.

"Sweetie, you can feel my emotions… Am I afraid? Am I worried that you can hurt me?"

He tilted his head aside and eventually shook his head slowly. "You shouldn't have seen this… I don't want you to be afraid of me, because I will never harm you, I swear I will never…" As the means of reassurance, his thumb gently massaged my wrist and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know," I told him firmly. I knew it and I was sure about this.

"The way that I lost my temper with Compton was inexcusable," Godric continued, completely ignoring my previous declaration of trust. "I just…. I decided that it's time to shut him up because he had no right to reveal your secrets. I th…"

"What?" I completely lost his train of thought. We were watching each other for a moment, both of us wearing similar confused expressions. "You didn't go all Hulk on him just because he was saying all of those horrible things about you?"

"Those were true things though… It's something that everybody knows."

I took a deep breath, trying to understand him. "You did it because he spoke about my funny uncle?"

Godric frowned. "Didn't sound like a funny uncle… Did I understand something wrong?"

I dismissed his question with a shake of my head. He had understood things correctly, but I was still confused. "No… I just can't get my head around it. I assumed that you wanted to stop him from revealing your secrets."

"You would have learned about this eventually," he shrugged, but I wasn't having any of this.

"I just heard what Bill was saying. I heard nothing from you…"

The vampire was watching me intensely for a moment, unnerving me with his empty gaze. "I have a certain reputation among vampires." he said finally, when I had almost given up hope that he would say anything. "It makes things easier for me when others see me like a heartless monster without a conscience."

I wanted to interrupt him and point out that he has enough conscience to divide it among whole Bon Temps but I decided to stay silent and allow him to speak. It was apparent that he had decided to open up and I didn't wanna blow it.

"They just know that my Maker was a monster and they all just assumed that he had picked me up for the same reason – because he had found a perfect partner in crime. Someone just as cruel and heartless as himself. Damn…" he chuckled, without any traces of humor. "When the vampire community learned that I had killed my own Maker, they just believed that I had to be even worse than him. So, I left it that way…" I nodded, seeing the logic in keeping up this hoax. "They thought that I was willing and eager to please my master. What they don't know is that my Maker took me in as a slave and had been breaking me in for years!"

With every word, his voice was getting louder and louder and when he had finished his sentence, he was close to screaming.

"Did I kill all of those children? Yes, I did. Did I torture and rape them with him? Yes, yes, yes I fucking did!" I gulped when his gaze became heated with a fury that has been building up inside himself for millennia. "But tell me, what else could I do having a Maker who had command over me? I could feel disgusted and I could not enjoy it, but there was nothing I could do but follow his orders."

Before he was finished, my cheeks were wet from the tears that I had shed for him. It had never occurred to me how horribly dependent on his Maker is a young vampire. It was terrifying to be completely robbed of your own free will and forced to become a puppet for a Master who was able to do with you whatever he desired. It made me sick to even think about what Godric had to be feel… Experiencing this had to be something unspeakably terrible.

"How I hated his parties…" He turned his gaze to the sky and closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you think that only vampires were attending? No, Sookie – humans always sat in the first row."

"How long have you… been forced to do this?"

"It's hard to say…" Godric answered flatly. "Twenty, maybe thirty years. The worst part was that I became numb… Each and every victim becoming the same for me and I was getting more and more afraid that I would learn to enjoy it."

"What happened then?"

"Appius was no more." Godric smiled genuinely, the memory of his Maker's death clearly lightening his mood. "I don't know if the gods were watching over me but somehow he picked up the wrong meal." I frowned, not understanding this puzzling statement. "It gave me the opportunity to finish him off."

"And then?"

"And then, I was free… and unfortunately, I was being hunted."

"Why?"

"Oh Sookie, I ended Roman's favorite party planner. He had many friends among vampires and humans. Also, killing a maker was and still is one of the most punishable offences under our laws."

I was sitting on the edge of the porch step by now. "And?" I asked, completely intrigued by his tale. It was somehow an unhealthy fascination, but I was curious, almost too curious to learn something more about Godric.

"And somehow I survived," was his nonchalant answer. "Somehow I was able to defeat a few of them and run from the others, those stronger than myself. I will not lie - I didn't become a saint the second that I had escaped from his influence. I murdered many humans on my way to here and now. I could say that the time was different; I could say that I was forced, but no - I killed many people because it was easy or just because they were in my way. And maybe I killed them because I knew how cruel that humans can be." He paused for a moment and searched for something on my face. If he had expected to see there some repulsion or judgment, he was disappointed. I wasn't naive. I knew that vampires kill people. Of course, I could play ignorant and try to judge Godric for his past actions. That wouldn't be fair though - I wasn't in his shoes. I hadn't been tormented by this monstrous Maker for decades. He regretted what he had done in the past and his guilt was palpable. "Since his death, I haven't hurt a child," he emphasized, looking me deeply in the eyes and I believed him. I really believed that he hasn't.

"I know Sweetie and I know that you really regret what you've done. I want you to believe me when I tell you that I will not judge you for what you did to Bill earlier tonight. That was gruesome and kinda disgusting and damn, it was brutal. But, I also know now what you can do to someone who would threaten me. Does it make me a bad person to be somehow glad that you're able to rip someone to pieces like confetti?"

Godric was watching me with a dumbfounded expression and he finally cracked a small smile.

"Your bloodthirsty ways are just a bit disconcerting, but I guess it's more self-preservation than just morbid fascination speaking."

I giggled finally, relaxing my muscles.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," I whispered, reaching for strand of hair that was sticking to his forehead. His hair was bloody too.

"That's fine... It feels very nice to share it with someone else besides Eric."

Whoa... Hold on a second!

"Only Eric... I mean, am I the only... But how..."

Godric shook his head at my unintelligent stuttering. "Yes, I haven't even shared it with my other child."

"Well, than I feel very honored." Something else had occurred to me as well. "You have another child?"

"Yes, but that's a tale for another day."

Godric stood up, signaling that this sharing night is over. He stretched out a hand for me and he was looking at me somewhat unsurely. I accepted his hand without a second thought and his body relaxed visibly.

While we were standing like that, being at the same eye-level (thanks to the fact I was still standing on the porch), I decided to share my own bogeyman with him.

"What Bill said about my uncle was true, you know."

"I figured it out myself but you don't have to tell me."

I took a deep breath, nodding my head. I was happy that he didn't wanna listen to my story. It was ridiculous, I know. Godric had just shared with me the worst moment of his life and I couldn't do the same for him. There was a block in my mind telling me to not go any further.

"He's dead. Bill killed him," I blurted out.

"Then Bill Compton did something good... probably one of the very few things that he has done right."

"It's slightly more complicated..." I murmured. Thinking about this now, I had no idea why I had shared my story with Bill. What's even worse, I had shared it with him the same night that I had lost my virginity. Another wave of betrayal shattered me and I fought down an urge to run to his house and rip his only healthy arm off.

"Sookie?" Godric asked hesitantly, probably taken aback by my sudden change of mood.

"I shared that story with Bill. I don't know why I did!" I knew though… I knew very well why I had done this. "Blood?" I asked meekly and Godric shrugged lightly.

"Maybe..."

"Stupid asshole..." I muttered under my breath. "Stupid asshole and his stupid sideburns!"

I was marching to the car with new found energy, but I stopped to take a glance at my poor Yellow. My poor car was almost bent in half thanks to two vampires running into it.

"I'm sorry for breaking your car. I will have it fixed." Godric whispered, the shame clear in his tone.

"We'll see..." I only muttered.

Maybe the destruction of my house, my car and my relationship with Sam and Bill was a sign from a higher power. Maybe it really was time to start anew.

 **EPOV**

When Godric's blinding hot fury had embraced me, my fangs ran down, startling poor Andre.

Damned French asshole. Damned French asshole and his stupid childish face.

"Excuse me?" he asked and dropped his own fangs at my reaction.

"Forgive me. It's the memory of Maenad's madness... I simply wish that I had had an opportunity to kill her."

Godric's fury swiftly turned to bloodlust and slowly, a fear for Sookie's safety was creeping under my skin. He would have never hurt her, would he?

Fighting with this worry was pointless and I excused myself for a moment, giving some lame excuse of my Child's call. Andre allowed me- seeming slightly amused.

I stopped in the corridor and dialed my Maker. I'm sure that if I had a heartbeat, my heart would have been drumming in my chest. What if Andre was only a diversion? What if a group of vampires has been sent to capture Sookie? What if my Maker is fighting them all?

These violent emotions subsided as quickly as they had appeared and my Maker has been left feeling slightly numb. I tried to reach him a few more times, but I had to give up after a few attempts. Whoever my Maker was fighting had failed because Godric was safe. And I genuinely believed that he had kept my lover safe as well.

This panic attack only strengthened my earlier resolve – Sookie will be drinking my blood later. I just had to keep tabs on her.

When I got back to the office, something similar to worry flashed on Andre's face and I noticed that he was holding his own cell phone. It made my suspicions even stronger. Queen's butt boy has been sitting here for three hours asking me questions about a Maenad. Very meticulous and inquiring questions. I have answered them to the very best of my ability- even though I was not present in the area when she had struck. Andre seemed to be completely oblivious to this fact.

"Excuse me this… Area matters." I sat in my chair comfortably. "So, Andre, I believe that I have resolved all of your doubts. Maenad moved on and the tracker I sent after her informed us that she has moved to Mississippi. She will not cause any more problems on Queen's territory.

"Yes..." He glanced at his watch and stood up with a small smirk on his lips. "By the way, I heard your Maker is visiting. You should bring him to the Autumn Ball."

I wanted to groan - it was hard to hide anything from this pricy Queen bitch. On the bright side… Maybe her spies had learned this the hard way - being on the receiving end of Godric's fangs.

"I will inform my Master of this most gracious invitation," I answered smoothly. The ignorance of Sophie and her child was endless - the second oldest vampire on the continent is around and they cannot even show the minimum amount of respect by sending him an actual memo. "Although it's not been determined how long my Master will be staying. It's also possible Queen's gathering may not be to his taste."

That was not as subtle a hint on my side to point out that my Master is far beyond the Queen. Also, it was widely known how Sophie's parties look like at the end. Vampires and human donors ending up naked and bloody in all kinds of sexual positions. Orgies lost their appeal for me twenty years ago – around the time that I started attending those at the palace - maybe because there was always something repulsive in the way that the Queen was handling them. My Maker has never been a fan of these kinds of activities and everybody knew it.

"Well, I will inform Queen she can expect you... Try to help your Maker get around this idea. Queen would be disappointed if he doesn't stop by."

I gritted my teeth trying to stop myself from ripping his head off.

"I'll speak with him..." I answered coldly.

"Good. And Eric..." Andre paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Feel free to bring your pet with you. She has to learn how certain things work with vampires and… those beneath us."

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? **Please, leave a review!**


	25. This Kitty Has Claws

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback. This chapter is definitely less depressing than the last one.

Enjoy!

Big thanks to **keiman and kei** and **treewitch703** for beta-reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **This Kitty Has Claws**

 **GPOV**

"I thought you held me dear, Master…" Eric's eyes were blazing when he challenged me, his eyes full of fire. "And yet you've done this…"

"Eric…" I raised my hand but my Child didn't allow me to finish.

"How could you stop me from playing with Compton?!"

"I would not exactly call dismembering someone 'playing'…" Sookie chimed in quietly, sitting more comfortably on the couch and closing her eyes, ignoring my Child.

"Call it whatever you like – turning Bill into a puzzle with missing pieces – that's what I call entertainment."

I barely refrained from rolling my eyes at Eric. He was never particularly bratty but the fact that he had been forbidden from fighting with Bill Compton had turned him into a whiner. (nerdy does not equal a whiner)

"I believe that you have had enough fun on your own," I suggested, sitting down on the couch next to Sookie. I was trying to direct our conversation back to Andre's visit, but the warning that Eric sent though our bond made me pause. His eyes flickedbriefly toward Sookie and he shook his head minutely.

That could mean only one thing – Andre knew about her and whatever had happened at the meeting would not be sitting well with our telepath. She was completely oblivious to our silent exchange, leaving her eyes closed while reclining on the couch. So far she has been taking everything very well, but there were signs of fatigue in her posture. I had sent her on an emotional roller-coaster – and I sorely regretted it. We were supposed to be spending the night laughing and getting to know each other better. How is she supposed to trust me with her body when I have just shattered a person in front of her?

"I can feel you looking at me," smiling gently. "Stop it."

"You can't blame him, Lover; you're quite a vision." Eric helped me out but earned nothing but a snort from Sookie.

"Yeah, right. But honestly, I think it's time to go to bed…" Sookie stood up, smoothing her dress. I cringed, taking a good look at the garment – it was spattered with blood from when she cleaned my face. It angered me when I remembered how much she had appreciated this gift from Eric.

"Yes…" I hesitantly reached for her hand, doing it slowly to give her some time to move away from my touch if she wanted to. She didn't though. Even more surprisingly, Sookie reached for my hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way, giving me another of her warm smiles. I had received quite a few of them from her and I was getting addicted... Every time when her lips curved gently, my heart warmed and I was surrounded by a blissful peace.

"Good night then." She squeezed my hand again and walked over to Eric, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wait…" He murmured, embracing her tighter. "I have something to discuss with you."

"Is it important? Maybe tomorrow…" She pouted briefly and even without checking Eric's emotions, I knew that he would give in.

"Fine. But promise me that you won't leave the house during the daytime…"

Eric's eyes were serious when he was looking at her and Sookie simply nodded. I had my own suspicions about what he was about to ask her.

When I heard Sookie walking to the bathroom downstairs, I shifted my attention to my child.

"What did he want?" I asked, without any unnecessary delay.

"If I am correct, Sookie is what both he and Sophie Anne want," Eric admitted ruefully. I didn't like the look on his face, but I could understand his conflict. He was a good sheriff and a loyal subject – it's what I had taught him after all. Being loyal to an irresponsible childish brat like Leclerq wasn't easy though. She was one of those monarchs who believed that they deserved respect just because they wore a crown. The concept of earning their underlings' respect was foreign to her.

"Well, they can't have her." I told him simply and my Child chuckled.

"I think we're on the same page with this, Master."

"I think that the whole incident with Compton was planned. Not me dealing with him of course, but showing up at Sookie's while Andre was bothering you."

"Yes, that's what I had thought. Fortunately, they didn't expect you would be there."

We were quiet for a moment, considering how to deal with this delicate situation.

"Sending Bill into my area with the intention of snatching a talented human might have been the worst decision in Sophie Anne's career. Procuring humans is forbidden by the Authority…" Eric started hesitantly. I knew where he was heading and I didn't like it. "If she had admitted it out loud in front of me or you… Your word would carry more weight than hers." That was true as well. I was considered to be an Ancient and it gave me an advantage over other vampires – even monarchs. "Not to mention that Compton would easily testify against her if his life depended on it. This man has no honor."

"I can't rat her out, but you, Master…"

"I would rather keep Nora away from this," I interrupted, annoyed.

"The Authority could be our only chance to assure Sookie's safety…"

"Or to put her in an even worse spot," I argued further.

"So, would you rather become a King? Because if this bitch won't back down, that is what's going to happen. We will have to kill her."

"And the Authority might want Sookie for themselves!" I growled and Eric's fangs ran down.

"Stop it!"

We both jumped when we heard Sookie's angry voice coming from the entrance. Consumed by my anger, I hadn't felt her approach.

"It's sweet that you're arguing over my safety as though my opinion didn't matter!" she spat, sarcastically.

"Sookie…" Eric started but she stomped her feet and he shut his mouth.

"I would like to know all of my options before anything is decided. You know –it's my life you're talking about."

There was no point in arguing with her. Her statement was true and simple – we were bargaining over her life. Taking an unnecessary breath, I pointed at the couch, inviting her to sit with us.

"So? What are my options?" she asked again, this time folding her arms and settling in.

"Option one – you can be taken by Sophie Anne," Eric admitted with a snarl. His gaze became more heated as he continued. "She wants you for your gift, but I believe she also wants you for your blood. Knowing her attitude towards humans, I doubt that you will be treated well while living at her court."

Sookie gulped and I could almost see the wheels moving in her head. "I would basically be her slave, right?" she asked quietly and all I could do was nod stiffly at this. Eric's jaw tightened and he averted his eyes. I could feel the blinding fury building up inside of him and I sent him a wave of calm. "This is a big no-no for me. Another option, please!" she demanded and Eric and I snorted at her sharp command.

Eric moved to sit next to us on the couch and slipped one arm around Sookie. She immediately leaned on him and relaxed. Something clamored inside of me protesting that it wasn't fair that Eric was getting this treatment, but I quickly quashed my jealousy.

"We can kill Sophie and then one of us will take over the throne. That is, if we do it legitimately. There's always a possibility of being accused of treason and being sentenced to True Death," Eric explained our second option and Sookie blanched.

"That is definitely a no-go!"

"Sookie, it could be for the best…" I added softly. "I doubt if anyone would miss the brat queen and Eric is greatly respected among Louisiana vampires."

"What's the third option?" she pressed, ignoring our angry hisses. More than a few vampires would have been terrified by our irritation, but Sookie just rolled her eyes.

"Adding the Authority to the mix…" Eric said.

"The bosses of the bosses, right?" Sookie asked and I nodded again.

"We have connections within the Authority." Eric looked at me questioningly and I signaled my permission with a short nod. "My vampire sister - Godric's daughter - Nora, is one of the chancellors in the Vampire Council. I believe that she can enumerate Sophie Anne's offenses and have her punished. Hopefully, Sophie will be prohibited from approaching you."

"On the other hand," I added "this could draw their attention to you. The Authority might wonder what is so special about you that we were ready to go to war with a monarch."

"And they will learn about my quirk…" Sookie murmured.

"Yes, they surely will." I inhaled deeply. "And we will not be able to protect you from the Authority."

"But what about your plan, the one that you told us about in Dallas? That would draw the Authority's attention to me as well." Sookie reminded me and I once again nodded.

"That's true, although I was planning on discussing it with Roman, the Guardian, and only with him." I reminded her. "There is a difference between creating a cell working with human police forces and judging a vampire monarch. Roman is a great supporter of the mainstreaming movement – he actually created it – and I don't doubt his commitment in helping to improve the vampire image. He respects me enough to entrust me with this mission and no one will question his idea. He and I can keep you away from the other chancellors during this project. Sophie Anne is unpredictable though. She may have already informed everyone about your ability…"

Sookie chewed on her lower lip, visibly deeply in her own thoughts.

"This Roman - he's a friend of yours?"

I chose my words carefully. "By human standards, I believe that he could be called my nephew… My older brother Godfrey had turned him in 1473." Deciding that Sookie may appreciate this snippit of information, I added. "In Transylvania, no less…"

"Oh," she whispered. "Like a real life Dracula…" she murmured.

"This link is something only Godric, Roman and I know. Even Nora isn't aware of this connection. " Eric added. Sookie looked at me, back at him, and smiled brilliantly.

"Damn, now I really feel special!" she exclaimed with an adorable excitement. We laughed at her enthusiasm and I silently thanked the gods for her skill at lightening the mood. "If he is a friend of yours, maybe we can strike a deal with him… Trying not to include any of the other chancellors? At first at least?" Sookie asked with a wistful expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised by her sudden change of mood.

"This queen wants me for my telepathy… only she will treat me like a slave. Maybe you can suggest to this Roman guy that that much stress is not good for me?" Sookie took a deep breath, getting ready to drop a bomb. "And I will be more helpful if I am left on my own?"

"What are you implying?" Eric asked, his brows furrowed. I had my suspicions of what Sookie was suggesting and I was deeply confused.

"I was thinking earlier, when I thought about Bill, Tara, Sam… About my house, about my brother who left off taking care of his life… I realized that there is nothing that keeps me in Bon Temps. I just realized that if I don't take a bold step, I will be stuck at Merlotte's serving beer until I'm sixty…" We were quiet, watching her expectedly. "I think I have to at least try to use my curse…"

"It's not a curse…" Eric started, but Sookie raised a finger, interrupting him.

"It is for me… I've spent twenty-five years listening to everyone's nasty thoughts, being unable to touch another human without drowning in random thoughts. It has been a real nightmare. But then… Well, I guess I have you to thank Eric, because you have shown me that I can earn some money by using my gift. Something that I cannot do in the human world – I bet the government would send me to some facility where I would be probed and have holes drilled in my head till the day I die…"

The picture that Sookie described was very unsettling, although it was highly possible. For the human world, Sookie would be an abomination, even a dangerous abomination. With her ability, she could steal secrets… Fuck, she could probably find out the nuclear codes.

"I don't wanna jump into it, but… I think that I have to consider it. If you'd take me, that is?" she finished in a whisper and gave us a shy look. "Because I am not gonna do this without you two. I just don't trust anyone else."

Eric smiled broadly at her confession so that it left me worried for his temporo-mandibular joint.

"I always knew that you would realize one day just how unique you are, Lover. If you're willing to do this, I am in. Godric?"

I nodded my head with a smile. "Yes, I believe that you can do a lot of good with your ability and I am honored to be a part of it. You can count on me and I swear that we will be here for you."

"Oh my God!" Sookie said, putting a hand on her chest. "I was scared that you were gonna flip me a bird…"

"Why?" I asked, slightly confused. "Is it some Southern tradition?" Why would I flip her a bird? Eric snorted and I instantly realized my mistake. Especially when Sookie started to giggle. "Oh, I get it – a colloquialism saying. Like Peeing Tim…"

For some reason, they only burst out laughing harder. Clearly, they were having fun on my account and I couldn't decide if it's amusing or annoying.

Either way, I decided to just sit and watch their happy faces – even if they were laughing at me; seeing Sookie and my Child so relaxed, was worth it.

* * *

The last nine days have been wonderful. Slowly Sookie's house has been restored but she has chosen to stay with us. Unfortunately she has still been working for the shifter, but only part time. When she informed him that she was thinking about quitting, all he said was "I knew those vamps would lead you astray". Even though his words hurt her, she kept her chin up and, even better, it only strengthened her decision to work as a telepath. It was obvious that their friendship had waned and I personally believed Sam Merlotte wasn't worth Sookie's time.

Also, her attitude towards me and Eric was getting warmer; she has been very playful and open lately. I would even venture to say that the relationship that she had created with my son has been blooming. Sookie had taken some of Eric's blood the night that we were discussing our plan and I noticed that it has eased his mind greatly. Eric was almost always smiling and whispering sweet words into Sookie's ear, forgetting that I could easily hear him. Their sex life was pretty intense and by extension, my shower sessions were getting longer every day.

Sophie Anne called Eric once, informing him about her displeasure regarding the treatment of her future Area Investigator. The fact that she had decided to nominate Bill Compton to this position was only more proof of her incompetence. The young vampire hasn't been a problem, at least not just yet - growing back missing limbs usually takes about two weeks.

Beside this little stunt, Sophie was quiet, too quiet in my opinion and we were both on high alert. She basically forced us to attend her ridiculous ball, sounding disgustingly pleased with herself when we agreed. What she didn't know though, was that we had something up our sleeves. Roman was intrigued when I called him to inform him that there is a gifted human in my Child's area. When I let him know that this gifted human is considering working for vampires of her own free will, Roman became ecstatic. He wanted to meet the telepath immediately, but after I had explained the situation in which we were embroiled, he had agreed to meet her after giving Sookie some adjustment time. Godfrey's son was surprised when I shared with him that Sookie was my and Eric's companion, but his congratulations sounded sincere to me. I was hopeful…

Two days ago, something changed amongst the three of us. Usually, each one of us was spending time separately with her. Eric had obligations at Fangtasia, but he was still trying to do something nice for Sookie every night. They went out on two dates and I could see how excited our companion was with those events. Although, it was a silent rule that Sookie will dedicate some of her time for only me every day. She and I were watching TV, I was teaching her to play chess, we were eating outside... To put it simply, we were trying to get to know each other better and I was pleased with our progress. On Friday though, she suggested that we should do something together – the three of us.

Eric and I looked at each other behind Sookie's back, both wearing the exact same expression – raised eyebrows and wicked gleams in our eyes. My tormented libido had only one idea and I was praying to my Old Gods to listen to me. Well, they hadn't. At least not fully.

We ended up eating a picnic in the garden. It was nice, it was playful and it was somehow satisfying. What was the best in this encounter (aside of Sookie's short dress that kept sliding up her thighs) was a goodnight kiss. I was used to seeing Sookie kissing Eric softly on the lips, but this time, she gave him a searing passionate kiss that made my fangs run down. And then the gods took mercy upon me because Sookie turned to me and gifted me with the same steamy kiss that she had given Eric earlier.

"I think we're over the 'baby steps' phase," she whispered, brushing my lips lightly and winking, causing my Child to laugh with delight. I was too excited to utter a word.

As I said, it was two days ago and since then, Eric and I have been scheming, trying to gently push Sookie into more… intimate activities.

"I told you – women love candles..." I said through gritted teeth.

"We're going to fuck her or set her on fire?" Eric huffed, looking around the room, pursing his lips when he noticed the candles that I had put there. "Sookie is not SO MUCH into candles. She prefers flowers!" He raised a bucket of red roses to prove his point.

"She was afraid that we will not put any emotions into our sex with her. Candles are good because they create an intimate and romantic atmosphere," I argued.

Eric opened his arms and looked at me, dumbfounded. "And you know that how?!"

"From the Internet," I told him proudly.

"Hm…" he growled. "Pam says the Internet is a good source of knowledge on the subject of human customs…" he murmured, making me feel very, very proud of myself at that moment. "But we should put out flowers too. Roses smell nice."

There was no point into arguing with him – roses do smell nice. "You're right, my Child. Just make sure not to put them too close to the candles. As you had said earlier…"

"We want to fuck her, not to set her on fire. Got it."

The room was almost ready when we felt a surge of fury, undoubtedly coming from Sookie.

"Call Alcide!" I ordered and I was outside within a second.

Sookie, stubborn mule that she was, refused to have a vampire watching over her while she was working at Shifter's bar. She couldn't argue about the werewolves that we have been sending there though. They were human-looking and since they were paying for their meals, Shifter had no reason to turn them out. Sookie's fury turned to anger and then to a strange satisfaction and finally, to something that I could only call giddiness.

Even though Sookie wasn't in pain, I was flying at my top speed and I was at the bar within a few minutes. Truth be told – I was angry myself. We had decided to seduce our telepath tonight and someone – and I swear that if it was this stupid Shifter, I'm going to turn him into a rug – ruined it for us.

I didn't expect to see what I saw though. When I entered the bar, there was a group of people cheering. When I moved closer, I was dumbfounded, noticing that they were cheering over two fighting women, one of whom was Sookie. They looked similar – both blonde and curvy and I could understand why all the men were so enthralled, especially when Sookie turned on the floor, sitting on the other woman with her shapely bottom high up in the air.

"Get a fucking hold of her!" I felt a tug on my shoulder and I turned to see Merlotte who was looking slightly scared. "I was trying to separate them, but Sookie punched me in the nose!"

He was correct. His nose was bloody and my heart swelled with pride at the sight of what my Sookie had done to him. Gods, I can't wait to have this spitfire fighting me between the sheets.

"Damn, that's a fine woman you have there…" I heard Alcide whisper from his table. The fucking wolf was sitting there sipping a beer while Sookie was wrestling on the floor. It looked like I would have a rug after all…

The other woman got the upper hand and when I saw her pulling at Sookie's scalp, I decided that enough was enough. Whoever Sookie was fighting with was dangling in the air where I was holding her, gripping her by her skimpy top.

"Bitch!" Sookie snarled from the floor and raced over to us, reaching under my arm for her opponent. It took some effort to stop her with only one hand.

"Little One, calm down…" I soothed her, but it was like someone had turned my sweet innocent Sookie into a pit bull. I felt Eric landing in front of the bar and I was relieved that he would be here to calm down his lover. Alongside of him, there were four other vampires approaching – hopefully the cleaners.

"It's all her fault!" Sookie yelled, eyeing the other woman with disgust. "She fucking sold me out!"

I loosened my hold on the girl, glaring at her and I was surprised when I saw her smug smirk. "My Queen will make you regret it…" she spat at me with satisfaction.

"Oh, will she?" Eric asked, entering and smiling at our small gathering. He nodded and a few vampires appeared behind him, measuring the crowd with bored expressions. "Clean it up, glamour humans, confiscate all cell phones and every recording device. I don't want to see online a video of my and my Maker's companion brawling in a cat fight." My Child smiled broadly, walking closer to us when his underlings started to straighten things up. "And what do we have here?" he asked, walking over to Sookie and raising her chin with a finger. There was a small cut on her lip where the woman had struck her earlier. "It looks like someone spilled your blood, Lover?" Eric turned his attention to the girl that I was holding and I noticed a glimpse of fear on her face. She might not have known me, but she surely knew Eric. "Is it your doing, bloodbag?" my Child snarled and I sighed when the woman was ripped from my hold and was then in Eric's far less pleasant one. His hand was tightening around the girl's neck, cutting off her supply of oxygen.

"Who is this, Sookie?" I asked, watching Eric showing the other blonde his fangs. She was not as smug anymore, instead she looked like she was about to pee herself any minute. I looked at our telepath, expecting her to feel uncomfortable because of Eric's actions, but she wasn't – in fact, she was smirking slightly.

"It's my cousin, Hadley. It was her brilliant idea to use me like a telepathic blood whore." Sookie hissed and I cringed when I heard a soft crack when Eric punched Hadley's head over a table. Everybody looked at him, even humans who were being glamoured, but my Child only shrugged at our shocked expressions.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, watching Hadley slump to the floor with a soft bang. "That bitch had it coming…"

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Surprised to see Hadley back in Bon Temps? :)

 **Please, leave a review!**


	26. Enough is Enough

AN: Thank you very much for a wonderful feedback. Also, sorry for a delay.

Please, enjoy!

Big thanks to my betas: **keiman and kei** and **treewitch703** for beta reading this for me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Enough is Enough**

 **SPOV**

"Ring, ring Hookah!" Lafayette hollered.

"Sorry, Lala," I mumbled, taking a plated burger from him. "My mind was somewhere else."

"Hmm…" he murmured. "I'd like to see where." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "Tell daddy what makes ya so… hot." He gave me a meaningful gaze so I turned around a little to check if someone (like Sam) could hear us. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be busy and my boss was nowhere to be seen. I decided to take a risk and confide in my friend.

"I think we're gonna do it tonight," I whispered, blushing and Lafayette moaned. "You know… all of us… the three of us," I explained so quietly that he had to read my lips to understand.

"You go, girl! Ya'll like tha' sandwich!"

"What sandwich?"

I almost dropped the platter when Sam's voice sounded right behind me. "Cheese and rice; I almost dropped it!" I said angrily and marched away. When I was walking away, I could feel Sam's gaze on the back of my head and heard Lala saying something about 'cold tuna sandwich with extra mayo'.

Honestly, I was mortified that I was able to read something from his culinary-slash-sexual metaphor.

I served Mrs. Collins her burger and wished her a good day and moved into the back to use the ladies' room. On my way there, I glanced over at the burly wolf sitting in the corner. This one was new – I hadn't seen him before. Since I had started working in Bon Temps again, Eric and Godric have been pushing me to accept a guard. I said that I didn't need a guards and ended the discussion. And, of course, it was just a coincidence that werewolves have suddenly decided to dine at Merlotte's…

Giving him a wink, I stepped into the ladies' room and I was wondering if I should use my break to call Eric or Godric. Both of my boys thought themselves to be clever and discreet, but I knew that they had been up to something. Really – it was hard to miss the big bag of scented candles that Godric had hidden in the closet.

It took me over two weeks to meticulously analyze my current situation and come to the conclusion that there wouldn't be anything damnable with trying to create a relationship with both Godric and Eric. These last few days had allowed me to get to know the vampires better and I found a growing connection with them. They were both very attentive and protective, proved themselves to be able to entertain and respect me. The truth was that the only change from what was between us at this moment would be adding more sex into the mix. I have been keeping up an intimate relationship with Eric, but Godric was probably the sweetest and most caring vampire in the world. I couldn't hide the sexual attraction that I felt for him - the kiss that I had planted on his lips had been immensely pleasurable.

Something in the back of my mind was still nudging me, telling me that having two lovers will sooner or later bring me some heartbreak. The conversation that I had with Eric last night had silenced that voice successfully though.

"You know, I feel a little sorry for Godric…" Eric had murmured, kissing me gently on my belly. I looked down at him, not commenting on his opinion out loud – I knew what he had meant. "He still has hope to bed you, you know." He had smirked and teased my belly button with the tip of his tongue. I jerked from the bed and glared at him. He knew that I was wildly ticklish down there and yet he persisted in tormenting me.

"I… I guess I want it too," I whispered, watching Eric carefully to see if he was showing any signs of distress, but to my surprise (and relief), he had smiled broadly.

"So, what's the problem? I can tell that you enjoyed the kiss."

"I did," I admitted weakly. "But I'm afraid that it will make things more complicated."

"You don't have to worry – my Maker and I can work in perfect sync. I assure you that we can easily share our duties in guaranteeing your satisfaction."

I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of giggling upon hearing his cocky answer. When I had seized control over my laughter, I noticed that Eric didn't seem to be pleased.

"You doubt me?" he had asked with a cocked eyebrow and I had taken a deep breath to calm myself. Something had been telling me to explain the situation before he decides to 'prove himself'.

"No baby, I meant something else." Eric cringed – maybe because of the term of endearment that he hated so much or because of the seriousness in my tone. "You know what they say – two's company, three's a crowd."

"They also say that three is a lucky number…"

"But what if we get into a fight?" I hissed.

"We fight all the time, lover. I assume Godric will be on your side most of the time…" Eric had shrugged but I had interrupted him.

"Exactly! I don't wanna be the reason for the two of you disagreeing or fighting. What if you get jealous of Godric? Or Godric gets jealous of you? I don't warrant youl fighting over me, of course, but I hope that you understand my point. I don't won't to drive a wedge between you two."

Eric was looking at me, obviously not very impressed. "Sookie, Godric andI fight a lot, over many things. I assume, no – I'm sure – that we will also fight over you. Lover, we already had. You need to understand that there are centuries of love and trust between my Maker and I. We have discussed this whole situation on many occasions. I admit that thinking about you with another man…" Eric paused and something dangerous appeared in his eyes for a moment. "This thought makes me want to kill someone. I think that it will be not a problem with Godric though." My Viking moved over me and took hold of the nape of my neck, turning me to face him. "You have gotten over your irrational fear of being our toy; please don't look for another excuse."

"Excuse?" I had frowned, not understanding what he had meant. My reluctance was to be expectedl in this delicate situation.

"Yes, I believe that's what you're doing – you're looking for excuses because you're scared."

"Care to elaborate?" I had asked him through clenched teeth.

"First, you're still a little worried about peoples' opinions. You are better, I admit; you stood your ground with the shifter and some of your so called friends although you've been thinking about it, haven't you?"

He was right, I had. The fear of being mocked or scorned because of a relationship with two males was still buried deep inside of me. On the other hand, I had believed them when Godric and Eric had promised that they will not "parade me" for everyone to see. The relationship that we would build, would be between us and it would be happening behind closed doors . As long as I don't throw myself at them in public, the best ammo that haters could have, would be their own suspicions.

"A little, but I trust you."

Eric beamed. "Good, you have no idea how much I like hearing that, my Sookie. Your other fear…"

"There's no other fear. I already told you what worries me!" I told him stubbornly, trying to untangle myself from his embrace, but Eric was like a rock – unmoving and solid.

"So you're not afraid that you won't be able to keep up with us?" he asked with a smirk and I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach upon hearing his question. I was not afraid of this, was I? And yet I was. I closed my eyes and groaned. "I think I'm correct, no?"

"Maybe…" I mumbled. "You're freakin' vampires with freakin' super powers!" I admitted, annoyed.

"Yes, there is no point in arguing," Eric said, waiting for me to open my eyes to continue. When I had finally given up and looked at him, he had given me a shit-eating grin and offered. "I believe that my comic book identity would be 'The Orgasm Master'." I had to snort at his joke. "You have no reason to be afraid, lover. We are sex beasts…" I had giggled a little. "… but we will be sure to not… overexploit you."

The sinking feeling was still present in my belly and I had decided to share my other fear with him. "What if I won't be enough? What if you decide to seek relief somewhere el…"

I was unable to finish because Eric had dropped his fangs and had growled at me. "We discussed that too, Sookie. We have made you a promise that you would be the only one and we're planning on keeping that promise. Never question our faithfulness!"

I had no idea how to answer his passionate declaration. I hadn't lied when I had said that I trusted them, but sometimes my insecurity got the better of me. I couldn't help it – I was just a small town barmaid with a quirk. I was neither exceptionally beautiful nor smart. Compared to Eric and Godric, with all their physical attributes and millennia of knowledge, I felt quite ordinary and insignificant. I appreciated all of the compliments that they had showered me with and their caring behavior and yet…

"You don't believe me," Eric had said sadly and I had jerked my head to look at him. He was disappointed.

"No, I believe that you won't cheat on me," I admitted. "I just… I just don't feel good enough for you, Eric. And for you and Godric? What is it in me that makes me worthy?" I asked him weakly, trying to stop the tears that stung my eyes. Eric's face had softened and then he had gently patted my cheek.

"You are beautiful, courageous and loyal. You have a goodness in your heart that I haven't seen in centuries and yet you can be fierce and brave. I admire your spirit and the way that you make me feel when I'm next to you. Sookie, I've been guarding myself from everyone except for Pam and Godric, but for some reason, I don't feel a need to hide myself from you. I know that you will not think any less of me if I were to share with you my fears or dreams, if I were to let you see my more human side."

"Of course not!" I had interrupted him, annoyed. Vampires and their stupid belief in the necessity of acting like emotionless robots. It was ridiculous. Why would you be weak if you feel?

"See?" Eric had smirked. "My sweet lover…" He had reached over and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. "If someone isn't worthy, it's me…"

"Eric…" I had started, but he had stopped me, putting a finger to my lips.

"Having Godric and you around makes me remember my human life and it feels… good, I like it. It's a great relief that I could be with you like that. I care for you greatly and so does Godric so please, lover, allow us both to make you happy. You will not regret it; I vow you this. You will be so happy that you will not think twice of your insecurity or those narrow-minded zealots. Just be ours."

I had felt something in my heart breaking just a little bit and I had choked back a sob. "Sookie?" Eric had asked me worriedly.

"Damn it, I had no idea you can be so freakin' sweet!" I had half laughed, half cried and Eric had shaken his head.

"Women…" he had rolled his eyes. "So, what is your answer?" Eric had inquired with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"It's hard to say no to you…" I had murmured, hooking my leg over his hip. My Viking had glanced down at me and licked his lips. "You can be very persuasive - even irresistible…" I had said, inching closer to him. He had growled when I had raised my hips from the bed. "But you both better be damned sure that I'm treated like a lady," I had told him, although my current actions hadn't been very lady-like. "And it would not hurt to have a romantic date from time to time," I had added as an afterthought.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse…" I had gasped when Eric had positioned himself between my legs in a blink. I had gulped when he had turned his head aside and had showered my calf with tiny kisses before he had hung my leg on his shoulder. "I promise that we will do our best," he had whispered, but I had only nodded, watching his lips moving to the inside of my thigh. "Do you like it?" he had smirked and again, I had been only able to nod. Every inch of skin that Eric had touched had felt like it had been on fire. "Then, think how better it would be if Godric were here," he had murmured. "Watching us or…" I had moaned when I had felt Eric's long finger entering me. "… giving me a hand."

"Sookie!" I jumped when Arlene entered the bathroom, looking at me suspiciously with a frown on her face. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

"Mhm…" I mumbled, washing my hands to find myself some distraction and to avoid her eyes. "Yup, I'm peachy. It's just hot in here!" I said with nervous laughter.

 _Poor thing_ , Arlene thought, _those vamps sure messed up her head. She's more jumpy than usual._

Girl, you have no idea.

"There is someone in your section asking for you. Your cousin?"

I froze. "What?" I turned to Arlene and entered her mind without any hesitation. What I saw there made me gasp. I almost pushed Arlene on my way out, ignoring her outraged puff.

I stopped at the entrance to the main room and shook my head trying to decide if what I was seeing was true.

"Cher?" Sam asked, but I felt like I was in a trance when I passed him and moved to stand at the table where Hadley was sitting.

The wayward daughter was back.

"Hadley? What are you doing here?"

The last time that I had seen her, she had been on the run from the rehab center and had stolen almost all of Gran's savings. The last time that I had heard about her had been when Eric had mentioned that she was the Queen's pet. Part of me was happy to see her here, but the other, the more pragmatic side of me, saw something suspicious. Why appear after all these years?

Hadley has always been insincere and ready to stab you in the back at the first opportunity. She had never hesitated to hurt me, either in the sandbox or at school or at family meetings. I have been seeing in her head a strange jealousy directed towards me. Why? That I had never found out.

"Hello, Sookie!" she exclaimed and stood up. Before I could stop her, she embraced me and hugged me closely.

Rookie mistake, cousin.

The second that I touched her skin, I heard her thoughts and saw her memories very vividly.

" _Remember pet – say you want to bond again with the family. Get the girl to show you your late mother's house and we will take it from there. Just make sure to go there during the day and to stay away from Northman and his maker, do you hear?"_

" _Yes, Sophie…" my cousin whispered and tucked her head into the crook of the vampire's neck, but the red-head yanked Hadley's hair and glared at her._

" _You better not fail me. Remember that I can send you right back where I found you."_

I shuddered, looking at the scene in Hadley's head. She really had sold me out!

"Sookie?" She had to have noticed something in my eyes because her thoughts shifted.

 _Oh God… I hope she hadn't heard. Sophie said the glamour will work on it. I don't wanna fail my Queen._

"Sookie, why are you looking at me like that? Look I came just to…"

"Bond with your family, dear cousin?" I hissed, clenching my hands on her forearms. Hadley looked down at my hands and back at my face, swallowing loudly. "Maybe take to a trip to aunt's house and have me delivered to your fucking vampire Queen?!"

With every word, my voice was getting louder and at the end of the sentence, I was almost screaming.

"Wha… No Sookie, I had no idea…"

"Stop lying!" I yelled at her, tightening my grip. "That's what you're the best at, aren't you? And spilling secrets, of course!"

"Sookie, what's wrong with you…" she tried, but on the inside, she was panicking- knowing that I knew.

 _Oh no! Sophie will be furious. I don't wanna be punished!_

"Oh, just you wait for my punishment, you little two-faced bitch!" I pushed Hadley and she fell over the table with a soft scream. Anger flared in her eyes and before I knew what was happening, she was upon me, knocking me over and I groaned when we collapsed onto the floor. I heard a few patrons screaming, but Hadley's thoughts were louder than their screams. I couldn't believe what she was thinking.

 _I_ _should have never said anything. I won't let her take my place. I'm HER favorite!_

"I don't want your place, you idiot!" I yelled with fury and pushed her from me. My action was so forceful that Hadley ended up under the table. She gawked at me with surprise and dismay.

 _Freak. I hope they will break her…_

Something snapped at that moment and the next sober thought that I had was when Godric was trying to stop me from killing this treacherous bitch. Why he has decided to take from me my rightful revenge, I didn't know, but I was going to get back at him for this later.

I felt some hope when Eric handled Hadley and knocked her down. His eyes were shinning with silent fury when he nonchalantly announced that she had it coming.

He was right; she had. All the things that I saw in her head made me sick and furious. But there was one thing in particular that made me want to kill her with my own hands.

I was still shaking when Eric and Godric took me outside and the tiny vampire, that Eric called Thalia, dropped Hadley into the trunk of her car.

"Eric…" I whispered when he opened door for me.

"It's okay now, my lover. We will send her back to the Queen with a very clear warning."

"No, Eric…" I felt tears stinging my eyes when the force of this realization came upon me. Hadley was just evil and I felt an almost physical sickness when I remembered what she had decided to do when she realized that I won't be delivered so easily to Sophie Anne. "Eric, we can't… If we do, she's going to tell her about Hunter."

Godric and Eric exchanged looks and I felt the older vampire embracing me gently. I hadn't even noticed when he had moved closer to me.

"Who is Hunter, Little One?"

"Hadley's son." I looked at them pleadingly. "He's my nephew and if he is in any way like me… I just can't let him down."

* * *

AH: So, what do you think? Please, feed my muse and leave a review!


	27. Kids are Trouble

AN: Sorry it took me so long!

Big thanks to my betas: **keiman and kei** and **treewitch703** for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Kids are Trouble**

 **EPOV**

"Nephew?" I asked, confused and looked at my Maker. He raised an eyebrow and we both turned our attention to Sookie.

"Hadley has a son", she said impatiently. "And now she wonders that maybe if I am out of reach... her son may be telepathic and…" Sookie took a deep breath. "…and he can be her bargaining chip with the Queen."

For a moment I was sure that I had mis-heard something or maybe Sookie had been mistaken. A closer inspection of Sookie's emotions told me that our telepath was sure of her cousin's plan and we were both equally disgusted.

"How old is the boy?" my Maker asked and a subtle shift in his emotions made me straighten my back. I observed him carefully, but all I could see was a calm and stoic demeanor. On the inside though, Godric was raging, slowly tumbling into blood lust.

"She saw him last when he was a newborn… Four years ago maybe? Hard to say."

I kept my gaze fixed on my Maker and Sookie seemed to grasp the fact that something was wrong. She looked at Godric with a furrowed brows and then turned her puzzled gaze on me. I gently shook my head, trying to send some calm to my Master. When he blocked me and fixed me with a cold stare, I backed off.

My Master had done plenty of horrible things during his long life. Although, hurting a child, or sending a child into slavery was never one of them. Being familiar with my Maker's past and all of the acts that his own Maker had forced upon him, I knew one thing — Hadley will be facing a very furious vampire very soon.

"Eric," my Maker turned to me with his typically serene expression. "Please, escort Sookie home. She is clearly shaken."

I was torn between my need to obey him and my worry about what he was going to do to Sookie's cousin. Was she a shitty relative? Yes. Did Sookie wish her dead on the spot? Right now, yes. But I knew very well that when all the furor subsides, Sookie will see her actions in a more charitable light.

"Of course, Master, but maybe you should come…"

"Eric." That one word spoken in an emotionless tone made me shut up — this was how much power that my Maker held over me. I outstretched my hand silently to our telepath, but she ignored it, watching Godric.

"You're coming too, right?" she asked and my Maker smiled at her. He was planning to fool her and even I could see that this was not going to work.

"Later. I have to take care of…" He paused for a moment. "all of this mess."

"I think the mess has been taken care of." Sookie folded her arms and didn't move an inch. Godric sighed in a very human manner.

"Sookie, please don't make it…"

"Hard? Difficult? Complicated?" Our little telepath raised her eyebrows at both of us. "Well, I am all of those things and you knew exactly what you were signing up for, buddy!"

"Buddy?" Godric and I both asked and Sookie only added more power to her glare.

"Are you going to kill her?"

"No, I…"

"Are you going to torture her?"

"No…" This time his tone was just a tad bit less convincing. "I am planning to glamour her into believing that she has no son and maybe add something… extra into the glamour.

"What extra something?" Sookie blinked, seeing a soft smirk form on Godric's lips.

"I'd rather keep that to myself. Now," He outstretched his hand and this time Sookie accepted it. "Go and wait for me at home. When I come back, we'll need to plan. If the boy is like you, we should probably keep him close." My Maker directed Sookie to me and walked back to the car where Thalia had stashed Hadley.

Sookie's grip on my hand was vice-like while we watched Godric disappear into the distance.

"He's not gonna kill her, right?" she asked quietly.

"He promised you, so he won't. We should just wait for him."

We walked slowly back to my Corvette and I helped Sookie in. "You know what I think?"

"You're the one who is a telepath, so I can only guess, Lover."

Sookie rolled her eyes when I vamped around the car and sat behind the wheel. "I think that we have all had enough stress for one night."

I glanced at her starting the car and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That we should all relax a bit. All... Godric included." Sookie waggled her eyebrows playfully and I chuckled softly.

"Oh Lover, I'm sure Godric will be thrilled!"

 **GPOV**

Was Hadley Hale completely clueless? Or maybe she's just plain cruel? How could she be willing to hand her own child over to Sophie? I'm sure that she has experienced what a horrible place that court is. And for a child?

I was too old, too deviled by my blue balls to be lenient tonight.

"Wake up!" I said coldly and poured water — as cold as my tone — over Hadley. She woke up with a scream, looking around wildly.

I drove her to Fangtasia and installed her as a guest of honor in Eric's basement. I was not going to kill her, in all honesty, I was not even going to torture her. I just wanted her to feel as terrified as her son would have been while living as a slave.

"What…" Realization appeared on the girl's face quickly followed by fear and… anger? "You can't do this! I am the Queen's favorite. She will have your head for this!"

"Hadley," I said quietly, leaning on the table in the middle of the room. I had attached her to the chain hanging from the ceiling, making sure to leave her a bit uncomfortable. "Sophie Anne LeClerq cares only about herself and I can assure you that she will never value your own well being above hers. The fact is that you attacked my companion, on my child's territory and showed me disrespect. In the past, I have killed people for far less."

The girl's eyes widened when she realized who she was dealing with. Or at least whom she thought she's dealing with — a total psychopath.

"Now, Sookie informed me that you had something in mind. Something related to your son."

"I don't have a son…" Hadley denied weakly.

"Please, just skip the part where you're wasting my time lying and trying to stall. I really hate it when people do that." The girl screamed softly when I vamped right in front of her. "Did you or did you not plan to give your child to Sophie Anne? Did you plan to help to orchestrate Sookie's abduction as well?"

"I didn't…"

I reached for her throat and squeezed it painfully. "Really. I can't stand it."

I loosened my grip when I heard the door to the basement open and Eric's child descend the stairs. I had mixed feelings about Pamela. I couldn't deny that she was fiercely loyal to my son, but she was far from being the progeny I would have picked for Eric. More than once she has proved herself to be a liability - like on the day when my child had to sacrifice his lover to bargain for Pam's life. He took it as I taught him — as a stand up man, putting a brave mask on and carrying on with his life. I knew though that the events in France had left a scar on his soul — there will always be a little guilt that he'll carry in his heart. I knew the guilt was on Eric's side in more than one matter, but still... Pam should have been able to handle a few Yakuza hit men.

Those few times when I met her she always had some snarky remark to make about Sookie, or as she called her, 'that telepath'. I knew that Pam was afraid that Eric would favor his new companion above her - it's a fear that most children had to face at some point. The disdain I felt from her and what was directed at me... Well, this was surprising.

"What is it?" I asked, watching Pam stop on the last step and brace a hand on her hip.

"The Queen is calling. She demands to speak with Eric."

She had picked the wrong day.

I ran upstairs and yanked the phone from the desk. I was so furious that Pam, who was right behind me, backed up a little and watched me cautiously.

"Your Majesty," I greeted her in a clipped tone, trying my very best not to snarl at her.

There was short pause on the other end when Sophie Anne realized that she was not speaking with Eric.

"I demand to speak with my sheriff. Hand the phone to him!"

"My child is not here. He had to tend to our companion, who was - would you believe it? - attacked earlier."

There was another pause, this one significantly longer. "Godric?"

"The one and only, Your Majesty."

"What a pleasure it is to speak with a legend," she giggled. She actually giggled. Who made her Queen?

"Your Majesty is too kind. I hope that you will find my assistance to be enough. Please, don't be too hard on Eric."

"Yes... Well, I'm calling because my pet went to Area 5 earlier today to meet her family. A silly human custom, but she pleases me, so I decided to let her go. Right now I am receiving waves and waves of fear from her. I want Eric to check it out."

I turned to Pam who had a small smirk on her lips. I vowed silently that I wouldn't allow anything to happen to Eric and let my fury carry me on to saying:

"That's because your pet is currently hanging in our dungeon."

"I beg your pardon?" Sophie hissed.

"I captured her and she is hanging in our dun..."

"I heard you!" Queen yelled and I heard something crash on the other side. The crash was accompanied by someone's pained moan. Did she just throw something at someone? And this unstable person was might have a child in her hands? Over my finally dead body! "How dare you to kidnap my pet? This disrespect will be punished!"

I rolled my eyes. "What is it that people say in such situations? Oh yes. Be careful to not blow a gasket?"

"What?" My disrespect had clearly taken her by surprise.

"Eric has to bow to you because he swore fealty to your childish and incompetent rule, but I am not going to. You sent your lame-brained slave to kidnap my companion. That was just plain stupid and if there is anything I hate more than lies - it's stupidity. Did you actually believe that we would leave Sookie without protection? Did you forget about her special ability?"

Sophie was quiet and I carried on with my frustration. "Bear in mind, that one, just one short command can take Eric away from you and we both know that without my child, you're going to be vulnerable to a takeover. He's been loyal to you for decades and you, instead of giving him enough credit to take care of a potentially gifted human living in your queendom, you send a fool like William Compton to take her?"

"Well..." Sophie sighed dramatically. "I was caught red handed!" Her tone was light, but I knew enough of Sophie to be sure that all Hell was going to break loose the second that we disconnected. "You are well known and respected; ancient in your own rights, but keep in mind yourself, Godric - you are only a guest on my lands and I can banish you at any moment!"

Was she even listening to me? "Very well. Eric, myself and our companion will be out of your hair in a few more days..."

"Wait!" I smiled, hearing panic in her tone. "Don't be in such a rush, okay? I am aware that... My wicked ways have angered you, but you have no right to take Eric with you!"

"I made him - I can do with him as I please," I reminded her quietly. "I really could have played along and pretended to be unaware of your scheme, but Sophie..." I used my best patronizing tone with her. "... we are both far too intelligent to waste our time."

"Hmmmm."

I waited, slightly tensed to hear her answer. "All right! Yes, I wanted to snatch the girl when this idiot, Bill, failed me. She's just a human for fuck's sake! What is this 'special ability' inside of her that makes her so damned precious? Does her pussy spark? Inquiring minds want to know."

 _I want to know too..._ I thought bitterly, taking a small breath to avoid snapping at the Queen. "Sookie is more. Furthermore, if she is just a mere human, where is your interest coming from, Your Majesty?"

I raised my eyebrows upon hearing another crash on Sophie's end. "Curiosity." Her tone was sickly sweet while someone was probably bleeding right next to her. "But it's irrelevant now. She's yours and I'll keep my distance. You are welcome to stay in Shreveport, Godric, but I have to insist that you swear fealty to me. You owe me this for all of these... reprimands. I will be lenient because I have heard about your mental problems."

"Your Majesty is too kind. I admit that I crossed the line, but I really feel... a little off balance. That and I'm abnormally attached to my Sookie," I told her as sweetly as I could muster while running in my head were several scenarios of ending her long life for good and all in my free time.

"Of course, of course. Good feed and fuck is hard to find. While we're on this topic, I have to insist that you release my Hadley. I will deal with her punishment personally."

I almost pitied Sookie's cousin. Almost.

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"Yes, yes. Go and have fun with your companion while you..." She paused. "still have time until sunrise."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Have a nice night."

"Likewise."

She hung up and I threw the phone at the wall. Pam jumped, looking at me fearfully.

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to mock and offend her? Eric can be in trouble because of your..." I stopped her before she had finished - with a hard grip on her throat.

"Don't admonish me, child," I hissed at her. "Eric is very lenient with you, far too lenient. While I'm feeling truthful, I will share something with you - I don't like you. I know you don't like me; this unhealthy jealousy is eating you up. I know that you don't like Sookie either and while we have this alone moment, let me put something straight. I am ready to fly to New Orleans and rip Sophie's head off her shoulders because she is a threat to Sookie. Do you think I'll spare you?"

Pam's eyes were almost round with fear. "I would never harm Sookie..." she whispered and through the small bond we shared, I could sense her deceit.

"Fine." I dropped her and walked down to the basement. I didn't regret putting Sophie Anne in her place. I didn't lie when I said I'm willing to end her- for good. In fact, I started to doubt if leaving her on the throne was a wise idea. I had to discuss it with Roman...

"Hadley, I'm back!" I informed her cheerfully and the poor girl tried to move further away from me. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you prefer to hear first?"

She was eyeing me cautiously for a moment. "Good," she finally decided.

"I am not going to torture you." Hadley sighed with relief and smiled at me.

"I knew that my Queen would not allow you to harm me!"

"Of course... She's going to hurt you herself. And that's the bad news... I don't doubt that her punishment will be far worse than anything that I could come up with. You know what's really sad? If you were loyal to your family, to Sookie rather than to this spoiled brat of a queen, I would be keeping you under my protection. I would actually help you out. Hadley..." I leaned closer to her, watching her carefully. "I am going to take your son. I am going to make sure that he'll be safe and I'll do everything in my power to make you and your so called Queen as miserable as possible. Enjoy your remaining time in her palace- because it won't last long." I stood up straight and smiled, pulling her under my glamour. "What's your son's name? Where can I find him?"

"Hunter. I named him Hunter before I left him," the girl answered in an emotionless voice.

"Where did you leave him?"

"With his Dad."

"What's his Dad's name?"

"Remy Savoy."

"Where does he live?"

"In Monroe."

"Very good. And now..." I took an unnecessary breath and continued. "You don't have a son. You have never had a son. You will never speak of him; you will not even think about him. For the rest of your life, you're going to dream about him though. In your dreams, you're going to see your boy doing the same acts that Sophie Anne forced upon you."

Hadley's blank faced morphed into one of revulsion. "No... I don't wanna. He's just a boy!"

I shrugged. "I'm slightly relieved that you found it disgusting actually. Maybe there's a chance for you yet."

"I just can't force myself to leave her side. I hate her sometimes, but I love her more... I know that Hunter will suffer, but I just want- no, I need- to please her!" Hadley was crying softly now and I knew her situation very well. It's what I shared with my Maker while I was still human. His blood inside of me left me feeling things that were so very confusing. When I was alone, I hated him with my whole being. While he was around me though... His blood made me follow him despite my disgust. It was sad, but Hadley was close to becoming Sophie's Renfield.

"You will be sent to her later. Someone will pick you up. Good bye, Hadley." I nodded shortly to her and left, heading back to our home.

Our home. It sounded good. It had been a good idea to delay the renovations of Sookie's house as long as possible. Maybe she would never want to move back to Bon Temps?

I expected to run a shower and speak about Hadley and Hunter with Sookie and Eric. I was all prepared for a serious conversation, but when I landed and walked inside our place, it became clear to me that my child and companion had something else in mind.

* * *

AN: **ATTENTION**! Important information! As you're all aware, FF doesn't allow us to publish  MA stories. Although, in my personal opinion, the difference between MA and M stories is slightly blurry and depends on the sensitivity of our readers. BUT! I really, really don't want to waste my time and energy for some anonymous reviewers who will become offended by my writing and threaten me with: 'You've been reported' etc.

This is Eric/Sookie/Godric story. Let's be honest - threesomes aren't child friendly material. I decided to create a separate story on AO3 called **"One More Day Between Sheets"**. This story will contained uncensored chapters with sexual interactions between the three of them. Here on FF net, I'll post the censored version. If you want more details, please PMs me.

Be generous and leave me a review!


	28. I Remember This Taste

AN: I owe you a one big apology, my dear readers. Unfortunately I had no time to write much but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Lemons ahead (censored version) .

Big thanks to my betas for their help!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **I Remember This Taste**

 **EPOV**

I basked in the emotions that my Maker has been broadcasting. It was so rare to see Godric truly surprised and speechless, so much so that I barely contained my laugh of mirth at the sight of his shocked face. His eyes were dancing from me to Sookie and back for a couple of moments.

"We were worried that you were not going to join us," Sookie told him lightly and positioned herself more comfortably on the bed. My eyes moved to her form on their own accord and I growled quietly on seeing the way her body flexed. The contrast between her golden skin and white panty set was almost blinding for vampire eyes, smooth and giving her form a soft, almost mystical glow. It was literally impossible not to look. Sookie laid herself on her stomach, her legs crossed over her ankles and slowly waving in the air. While I had a glorious view of her behind, I'm sure that Godric appreciated the way that her breasts squeezed right in front of his eyes.

"I took care of Hadley. She's unharmed."

I snorted when Godric closed his eyes shut while informing Sookie of her cousin's wellbeing. He was tormented, barely holding himself together, fighting for his self control. It was clear from our blood tie that Sookie's been taking great satisfaction from my Maker's discomfort.

"Okay. I honestly think that she deserves a bitch slap for the way she had ruined our evening. Although…" Sookie continued, sliding gracefully from the bed and taking a few steps towards Godric. "… I hope we can save the day… Or the remaining few hours of the night." The last words were whispered right into his face, Sookie's breath ghosting over his lips.

"Eric, I won't be able to control myself," Godric warned quietly in Old Norse but I only nodded shortly.

"She's ready," I said simply and tilted my head, waiting to see how the thing will play out. I didn't have to wait too long.

Sookie gasped and she and Godric were only a blur before they landed on the bed next to me. The growl emanating from his chest was loud and quite terrifying. Godric moved his head into the crook of Sookie's neck and inhaled her softly, either to calm himself down or only to fuel a pleasure that he's been experiencing. When our little telepath groaned and arched her back, opening herself to Godric's attention, I found myself slightly conflicted. Should I leave? Should I stay? We used to share companions many times across the centuries, but at this moment I almost felt like an intruder.

My Master had to sense my hesitation because he turned to me and ordered shortly. "You will stay."

I probed my bond with Sookie to check how she was doing and I was pleased with what I sensed – she was excited and slightly nervous but not scared. My brave Sookie. Not many people would have stayed so level-headed with a growling ancient vampire on top of them.

"I am a bit nervous." Sookie whispered to Godric and he raised his face from her neck. His fangs were down and his upper lip was trembling a little, showing how hard it was for him not to bite Sookie on the spot.

"Don't be my little sun," he soothed her. "I will not harm you… I understand that you find my behavior animalistic, almost barbaric." Oh great, he's going to apologize. "I apolo…"

Thankfully, Sookie was in my corner and was in no mood to hear Godric's unnecessary self-pitying declarations, because she swung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss which my Maker answered with fervor.

I decided just to lay down and enjoy the view.

 **GPOV**

It was heaven. Did I imagine this moment when Sookie accepts me as her lover? Countless times. Did I imagine that she will be so bold and in control? Never. I fully expected her to be shy, frightened maybe. I bet that she would ask Eric to leave us.

Although, I was pleased when my expectation proved to be wrong.

My little telepath moaned softly into my lips, raising her body even higher from the bed, causing her shapely breasts to brush over my chest. Her skin was very warm, almost unbelievably hot in contrast to mine, far cooler because of my undead temperature. My hands moved over her shoulders, chest and stomach wandering and learning her curves. She was amazing – soft, warm and smooth – the way every woman should be. I felt the soft outline of her ribs and once again it amazed me how really fragile is this strong woman. She was lying here underneath me, open and vulnerable, but not afraid in the slightest. She trusted in me, giving her body and life into my hands. It would be ridiculously easy to crush her bones and rip her body open. I could tear through the slim column of her throat and drink her life if I only wished to and she would be unable to stop me. And yet, she trusted me – the beast that has slaughtered hundreds of innocents. She trusted me.

"You trust me," I whispered with a stupid smile that appeared on my face without my noticing it.

Sookie raised her eyebrows at me and smiled her broad genuine smile, giving me a look that told me that she thinks that I'm silly. "Of course I do. You're a good guy…" she said gently, but with total conviction. Something very strange and unfamiliar started to rise up inside my chest and I shook my head at both this and Sookie's words.

"Not really, but I will not fail your faith that you have put into me," I vowed, claiming her lips once more.

I smirked a little when I heard Eric's frustrated growl. Was it a little cruel of me not to allow him into play just yet? Maybe, but I've been forced to listen to him having Sookie every night for the last couple of weeks. He will not die of a blue ball disease. If I haven't, it means that it's not fatal.

My kiss deepened slowly, putting Sookie into submission. She gasped softly when I sat taking her with me and enfolded her legs around my hips. In this position, the evidence of my arousal was nestled right between her tights. The fact that we were separated only by two layers of fabric was slowly driving me mad. I knew, and what was worse, I couldn't stop the fact; I am going to ravish her like a wild beast.

Although my hands were slightly shaking from a barely tamed desire, I was able to maneuver enough to open her bra without stopping our kiss. When the fabric slid from her body, I moved away a little and growled with content when I saw her naked breasts. Sookie swallowed loudly under my gaze and made an unsure gesture to cover her chest from me. I gently cupped her hands and slowly took her arms away, carefully gauging her reaction. Suddenly my bold Sookie turned into an insecure girl, somehow afraid of my assessment.

"You are beautiful, my little. Don't hide from me…" I whispered softly, leaning and putting a dozen small kisses over her neck and cleavage. When my mouth wandered a little lower and captured one nipple into my mouth, Sookie pushed her chest up and waved her fingers through my hair. I growled with content on seeing her passion coming back. Somewhere nearby I heard Eric's strangled groan and I glanced at him. He was frozen into position, indicating that he's ready to pounce on us at any moment. I moved away from Sookie and reached my hand for him, inviting him closer. He was fighting with himself for a moment, watching Sookie intensely and clearly waiting for her sign of approval.

"Come," she whispered and I laughed when my Child moved to her in a blur and captured her mouth with his.

For the next hour my senses were filled by the taste and smell of Sookie and the feeling of her skin to mine. I appreciated that Eric had decided to stay somehow aside, letting me fully enjoy her body. I wanted both of us to fill and claim her, but no matter how much I desired it, I knew Sookie was far from being ready for it. Having in mind all the times when I was tormented by the sounds coming from their bedroom, I braced myself and used my last shreds of control to tease Sookie mercilessly. I marveled in the feeling of her pleasure and impatience when she laid herself open in front of me. She tasted amazing.

"Do you like it, lover?" I heard Eric's soft whisper and I raised my gaze to look up at them. Sookie's eyes were heavy-lidded when she gazed down on me and the second that I captured her gaze, she quickly averted her eyes. "Don't," Eric hissed. "Watch what he's doing to you," he added harshly and I redoubled my efforts, bringing Sookie to her next orgasm. I was amazed by how beautiful my child and my lover were looking together. Our little telepath half-laid on Eric's chest, allowing him to pet her breasts, with one leg hooked over his thigh and her other leaned over my shoulder.

I licked my lips while Sookie kept taking long calming breaths. I wanted to get back between her legs and give her more pleasure but my cock just couldn't take any more waiting. I moved over her, allowing my arousal to push gently at her entrance. She didn't object when I kissed her hard, on the contrary, she whimpered something softly and pushed harder into me.

"Please, I can't anymore!" she pleaded and the beast inside me purred with content. I knew what she needed. I filled her in one hard thrust and instantly started to move in a hard, punishing pace. She felt glorious, better than I had ever imagined.

I pulled her closer to me, taking her from Eric's arms and embraced her hard, gripping her hips probably too forcefully for comfort. Doesn't matter, I'll heal. I'll give her gallons of my blood if she so desires it.

Behind her back, my progeny grunted a curse in his old language and started to pump his manhood in rhythm with our movements. He can wait to have her. Now she's mine.

"You're mine," I told her almost aggressively. "Ours!" Our little telepath nodded, but it wasn't enough for me. For the first time in centuries, I felt like a true vampire – territorial and possessive- demanding total submission. I have despised that side of me for so long that the sudden change in my judgment was shocking. It was Sookie who brought it back, but somehow, my vampire side was different now. It was as violent as my old self, but with Sookie at my side, my cruelty had its goal. "Say it!" I yelled, grabbing her harder and making her whole body shake.

"Yes, I am yours.." she said breathlessly and took a handful of my hair, jerking my head aside. "And you're mine." I nodded my agreement at her possessive statement, one side of me still unsatisfied. I could share her with Eric, but when I realized that Bill Compton had had her as well- what was even worse- he had had her under a false pretense, my beast roared with fury.

I will have to kill him, I realized with surprising calm. I just couldn't allow anyone but us to know how Sookie looks in her throes of passion.

I should be embarrassed at how quick was my journey to the orgasm, but I couldn't care less when I felt that Sookie was reaching there with me. When her body tensed and her head leaned back, I attacked. She screamed softly when my fangs pierced her neck and I took my first real taste of her blood. I was instantly filled with pleasure, warmth and content. Sookie's blood was like a soft warm blanket of happiness that surrounded me and filled me with amazement to the core of my being. But that wasn't all. I knew this taste, there was just a fraction of this taste in her blood and I prayed to any god who may listen that there will be no more. I have tasted a creature like that before, but with blood more potent than Sookie's. I remembered her chained in iron chains and begging for mercy. I remembered the way my heart broke at the sight of her. I also remembered when, after the first sip of her blood, I lost any traces of humanity. I was grateful that I didn't remember all of the things that I had done to her.

My body tensed, waiting for a bloodlust to come and to force me to kill Sookie. I waited for my fangs to bite deeper into her neck and rip her open, but thankfully, this had not happened.

"Godric, honey, what's wrong?" I heard Sookie whisper softly, her voice full of worry. I realized that I had frozen completely, my fangs still in her neck, but I stopped drinking her blood.

"Master?" Eric's voice was almost panicky and his frantic eyes were searching my face for answers. I knew what he felt – he felt how very terrified I was.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I retracted my fangs and slowly licked the two punctured wounds until they stopped bleeding.

"Have I done something wrong?" Sookie asked and I noticed that her eyes were filled with silent tears. It instantly made me feel like a monster.

"No, my love," I told her gently, slightly stunned by the term of endearment that I had used. "I just recognized your blood and it… It brought back memories. I was afraid that I might hurt you." Eric relaxed next to me, but Sookie knitted her eyebrows in a frown.

"Nonsense. You will never harm me," she said with a conviction that made me close my eyes. I felt the sting of tears building up under my eyelids.

"I think you're right." I inhaled her sweet scent with relief. I think she was correct - I would never harm her.

"Godric… what have you tasted?" Eric asked and I noticed that he gave Sookie a puzzled look. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at our little telepathic girl.

Well, not a girl. A fairy.

* * *

AN: Uncensored version of this chapter will be posted in a couple of days on my AO3 site. Please, leave a review!


End file.
